TIEMPO PARA SOÑAR
by Moonlight3
Summary: Cuando nos encontramos en las situaciones más difíciles, las personas menos esperadas vienen a salvarnos, y enseñarnos que aún podemos seguir soñando y aprender a amar. AU-KK-OOCnnes. Cap 13!
1. Prólogo

**_Disclaimer_****:** Rurouni Kenshin y co. no me pertenecen.....

TIEMPO PARA SOÑAR PRÓLOGO 

Aún no había logrado entender por completo lo que sucedía. Tampoco podía dejar de pedir a alguien más poderoso que ella; que la despertase de esta pesadilla y cuando finalmente ese ser escuchase su plegaria, la despertaría y su vida volvería a ser la que era antes.

-Lo que era antes- dijo Kaoru, emitiendo un suspiro. Extrañaba tanto a sus padres, pero ahora ellos partieron a un lugar de donde jamás volverían. Era hora de que ella lo admita, pero sus lágrimas cayeron y parte de su dolor cayó con ellas, aún no estaba lista para eso.

Por su memoria corrían los recuerdos, ahí se encontraría por siempre el día en el que su vida tomaría un giro muy distinto al que ella siempre imaginó.

Ese día llego del colegio como siempre, y como también sucedía a diario, tuvo una de sus acostumbradas riñas con su hermano menor, Yahico. En realidad no podía llamarse exactamente una riña, porque ninguno de los dos podían pasar más de diez minutos sin hablarse y obviamente, sin pelear. Ese día no era diferente......

Su mamá, era la directora de una de las más prestigiosas academias de danza y Kaoru había pasado casi todas las tardes de su vida, desde que tenia memoria, en los salones de la academia entrenando con ella. 

Como maestra, su madre, era muy exigente y aunque Kaoru no lo admitiese abiertamente ella no podía reprocharle. Su sueño era ser una gran bailarina y sin toda la ayuda que su mamá le había brindado no hubiese llegado tan lejos. Esa tarde bailo maravillosamente, según su opinión, pero su madre le dijo que aún le faltaba algo más importante que la técnica: debía aprender a bailar con el corazón.

-¿Bailar con el corazón?- dijo Kaoru confundida- ¿Cómo logro eso exactamente, mamá?- preguntó ella.

-Solo tú tienes la respuesta a esa pregunta, pequeña- dijo delicadamente su madre- Pero vamos que se hace tarde y tu papá nos espera, deja de hacer esas caras que asustarás a tu papi y no viene a buscarnos más-dijo ella con una sonrisa, luego agrego –No es fácil, pero si tu sueño es ser una bailarina, entonces debes descubrirlo por ti misma- Kaoru hizo un gesto de molestia - Confió en que vas a lograrlo y no te rendirás fácilmente.

En ese momento escucharon la bocina del auto, era tarde y afuera su papá esperaba. Kaoru salió corriendo acompañada de su madre. Apenas llego al auto dio un enorme abrazo a su papá y se quejo porque su mamá no quiso explicarle como era eso de bailar con el corazón, él en cambio, sonrió ante la cara de disgusto de su hija.

Mientras tomaban la ruta a casa, Kaoru comentaba acerca de un profesor que hacia las caras más extrañas, mientras daba su clase, que les hacia imposible a su amiga Sayo y a ella prestarle un poco de atención a la clase, porque como era de esperarse no podían dejar de reír. Kaoru hizo una imitación tan perfecta de sus gestos, que nadie pudo contener la risa.

De pronto se escucho el grito más horrible que hubiese escuchado en su vida y una luz brillante se acercó rápidamente al auto. Lugo todo era muy confuso y no podía recordar lo ocurrido, o más bien, prefería no recordarlo.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio a su tía Tokio, hermana de su mamá -¿Cómo estas?- preguntó ella preocupada.

-¿Dónde están mamá y papá? Quiero verlos- exigió Kaoru, teniendo el presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien.

Su tía suavemente bajo la cabeza y con la voz a punto de quebrársele dijo – Pequeña, ellos ya no están aquí-. Ellos ya no están aquí, pensó Kaoru, pero entonces eso significaba que .....murieron?- Tía ellos.......-

-Si, pequeña, así es.

Su tía confirmo lo que ella había temido, lágrimas empezaron a correr de sus ojos y sintió un dolor tan grande que la consumía por dentro poco a poco.

Repentinamente, dejo de pensar en eso, era demasiado doloroso recordar, y más aun lo que sucedió después. El entierro, el dolor, el temor y la desesperanza, debía detenerse ya, era suficiente.

Ahora se encontraba en otro lugar, su tía Tokio se haría cargo de ella y de Yahico. Los llevo a vivir a otra ciudad, a otra casa y ahora ese era su hogar, le gustase o no.

Después de haber estado ya una semana en esa casa, Kaoru aún podia recordar la primera noche que durmieron en esa casa, esa noche fue cuando entre sueños escucho el llanto de su hermano por primera vez, se levantó y lo abrazo fuertemente, como si con su abrazo pudiese llevarse todo el dolor que lo embriagaba.

-Hermana- dijo Yahico suavemente- ¿Qué será de nosotros?¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- dijo el chiquillo confundido y asustado, por primera vez.

-No te preocupes-contesto ella, esbozando una sonrisa- después de una tormenta siempre tiene que salir el sol......-

Salir el sol, pensó ella, ahora más que nunca quería creer en sus propias palabras y que la tormenta pronto pasaría.

_CONTINUARA....._

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR****:**

Este es mi primer fic, y díganme que les parece, lo continuo o no??? Es un poco triste el inicio pero los siguientes capítulos tengo pensado que no sean así. Que me dicen, comentarios y opiniones son muy bien recibidos, por favor aprieten el botoncito de abajo y colaboren a esta escritorcita que anda un poquito perdida, si????

Atentamente;

Moonlight 


	2. Un nuevo día

TIEMPO PARA SOÑAR

CAPÍTULO 1: UN NUEVO DÍA

-Hey, hey, tú levántate!!!!!!!!!!- dijo Saito- No puedo creer que exista una persona que pueda dormir tanto como esta, vamos arriba –grito con más fuerza- LEVÁNTATE!!!!! SE HACE TARDE-haciendo todo el ruido posible para que despertase.

- Que???_ dijo Kaoru aún medio adormilada- Creo que alguien está haciendo ruido?????, YAHICO- dijo con un grito- Acaso no sabes lo que sucede cuando alguien me despierta así???????- dijo con una voz que asustaría a cualquiera- Pues voy a refrescarte la memoria!!!!!!- En ese momento alzo uno de los almohadones que se encontraba cerca de su cama y lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas contra ese ser que se había atrevido a interrumpir su sueño.

-Auch¿¿QUÉ RAYOS TE SUCEDE MUCHACHA????- Dijo Saito aún sorprendido por la fuerza que tenia, lanzaba muy bien, pero le había puesto toda la cara roja.

Un momento, su hermano no tenia esa voz tan fea, esa voz si mal ella no recordaba era de su –Tío??????-dijo Kaoru finalmente abriendo los ojos.

-¿Y a quién esperabas, a tu príncipe azul?. Tú hermano es muy astuto, por alguna razón se negó a despertarte y ahora entiendo porque- dijo Saito mirando su cara toda roja en el espejo y preparándose a abandonar la habitación de Kaoru- date prisa que desde hoy irás al colegio.

Kaoru ya había olvidado que desde hoy tenia que ir al colegio. Su tía había insistido en inscribirla en un colegio privado, el no sé que y no sé cuantos. A ella no le gustaba la idea para nada, era su último año en el colegio y había tenido que abandonar el colegio en el que estuvo desde el jardín de niños. Evitando pensar en cosas desagradables, tomó el uniforme que su tía le dejo la noche anterior.

Su tía se preocupaba tanto por ella y su hermano, hubiese sido tan buena mamá, lástima que nunca tuvo hijos-pensó Kaoru. Ya había pasado más de un mes desde que fueron a vivir con ellos y sus tíos consideraron que ya era tiempo de que comenzara a asistir al colegio, ambos creían que le haría mucho bien tanto a ella como su hermano. 

En todo ese mes, Kaoru se lo pasó con su tía decorando su habitación. En realidad era el cuarto más hermoso que ella haya visto y lo más importante era suyo. Tenía de todo desde su propia TV, su equipo de sonido, su propia computadora y lo más importante que una muchacha de su edad puede desear, su propio cuarto de baño. La casa de su tía era enorme y contaba con todo desde piscina hasta canchas de todo tipo, inclusive tía Tokio tenía su propio gimnasio; todo en la casa era de un gusto exquisito y refinado. Pero que más se podía espera si su tía era diseñadora de moda y una de las más reconocidas. Pero todo esto tuvo su precio, Kaoru debió trabajar con su tía como modelo para el diseño de nueva de línea de ropa juvenil que deseaba lanzar, pero no podía quejarse, las prendas eran preciosas y ella podía tenerlas todas.

-¿Kaoru, ya estas lista?- pregunto su tía

-Un momento, ya casi- dijo Kaoru, acabando de sujetar su larga cabellera en una cola de caballo. Luego se miro en el espejo. En realidad le gustaba el nuevo uniforme de su escuela. El uniforme consistía en una falda plisada azul marino, una camisa blanca, una corbata también oscura y encima de la camisa, un chaleco color rojo con el sello de su escuela a un costado. Su tía le sugirió que llevase medias largas hasta la rodilla y unos zapatos que ella había diseñado, eran como de una niña pero con un toque muy juvenil.

-Te ves fantástica!!!!- dijo su tía- ahora date prisa que te dejé un jugo en la mesa y convencí a tu tío que los lleve al colegio.

En ese momento, cuando Kaoru se disponía a salir de su habitación escuchó la voz de su tía:- No se te olvida nada???????- Kaoru dio media vuelta y vio a su tía arreglada para ir al trabajo y sujetando..........su mochila.-Lo siento tía, creo que se me olvido- dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa.

Después, ya con su mochila, descendió las gradas rápidamente y vio que su tío ya no tenía la cara roja, no pudo evitar reírse. A su tío no le quedo más que fruncir el seño; uno de los detectives más reconocidos que había esquivado miles de veces a la muerte había sido golpeado por una chiquilla.

-Espero que no espantes a toda la escuela, no quisiera que la gente salga corriendo cuando te vea- dijo Yahico, cuya mayor diversión era provocar la ira de su hermana.

-QUE DIJISTE!!!!!- dijo Kaoru muy enfadada, pero luego con una nueva idea en la mente respondió- No te preocupes estaré bien, no tengo miedo a hablar delante de tooooodo un curso repleto de desconocidos que no dejarán de mirarme y ver cada uno de mis movimientos y ...........

-BASTA!!!!!!- interrumpió Yahico, quien tenía un terrible miedo a hablar en publico.- Bueno, pero que no se te olvide, tooooooooodo un curso- contesto Kaoru con una maléfica sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno, ya los traje al colegio, cumplí con la promesa que le hice a tu tía, dense prisa o llegarán tarde- dijo Saito, abriendo la puerta del auto y esperando a que Yahico y Kaoru bajasen del auto –Y buena suerte- dijo dándoles una sonrisa maléfica como solo él sabía para luego arrancar el auto a toda velocidad.

Apenas descendieron del auto encontraron un enorme portón negro y adentro una enorme infraestructura con muchos jardines y demás, su tía tenia razón, el colegio era hermoso.

-Bueno supongo que aquí es, así que vamos Yahico, date prisa- dijo Kaoru empezando a caminar. Cuando dio media vuelta pudo ver que su hermano seguía parado en los portones de la escuela, así que tuvo que dar media vuelta e ir al lugar donde se encontraba.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?- pregunto Kaoru con un gesto de disgusto

-Es que..... bueno yo.........- dijo Yahico, pensando que debía decirle a su hermana

-Si, tu que...........- dijo Kaoru muy impaciente

-Es que yo..........tengo mucho miedo-dijo Yahico muy por lo bajo

Oh no!!! Esto no podía suceder, que cosa iba hacer ahora??????- Bueno Yahico, no debes sentirte así todos tenemos miedo por experimentar cosas nuevas pero debes pensar que esta será una nueva experiencia maravillosa para ti y.........- dijo Kaoru cuando se le agotaron las palabras.

-Incluso tú tienes miedo????????- preguntó él.

-Bueno, si a veces- asintió Kaoru- Te voy a contar un secreto, un día que me presentaba en el teatro, tenia tanto miedo y estaba tan nerviosa que mientras bailaba me di tremendo resbalón que casi muero pero.............

- Te caíste delante de todo un público en el teatro????? JAJAJAJA – Dijo Yahico matándose de la risa pero cuando vio la cara de su hermana se dio cuenta que no debía seguir- Y que hiciste????

-Me pare y seguí bailando- dijo Kaoru con la cara llena de tristeza pero luego intento sonreír- Fue muy gracioso debiste haberlo visto- dijo con una sonrisa que no podía fingir.

-Gracias- dijo Yahico, en realidad su hermana había hecho un tremendo esfuerzo contándole eso-Voy a tomarlo en cuenta, que tengas un buen día hermana. Y no te olvides que no debes espantar a todos!!!!!!!!!- dijo Yahico corriendo con una sonrisa  y despidiéndose de su hermana con la mano.

Que bueno, espero que ya no tenga miedo- pensó Kaoru- ahora es momento que yo también vaya a clases y entro caminando al colegio al colegio.

Diez minutos más tarde encontramos a Kaoru aún vagando por el colegio. Como rayos no podía encontrar el salón. Tenia una gran dificultad para ubicarse en la ciudad pero estaba en un colegio, no podía creer lo que sucedía. Creo que ya pase por aquí -pensó ella- había preguntado a algunos alumnos que había visto pasar donde se encontraba el cuarto curso de secundaria "A". Todos le habían dicho que tenia que llegar a la biblioteca y que cerca de ella se encontraría un pasillo, giraba y ahí se encontraría su curso. El pequeño detalle es que nadie le había dicho cómo llegar a la biblioteca. 

De pronto vio un gran letrero que decía "BIBLIOTECA". Por fin, ahora debía llegar al pasillo, girar y por fin llegaría. Debo darme prisa –pensó- y empezó a correr. Pero cuando justo estaba girando a toda velocidad sintió que choco con algo y cayo bruscamente al suelo.

Ese algo era un muchacho de cabello color rojo como el fuego que se encontraba tirado en el piso, es muy simpático-pensó Kaoru-. Pero que crees que estas haciendo no es momento para esto, párate y dale una disculpa y lo más importante, date prisa- pensó ella aclarando sus propias ideas-

El muchacho, que se encontraba en el suelo, cuando reacciono vio a una hermosa muchacha con unos intensos ojos azules y un cabello tan oscuro como la noche, su belleza era abrumadora.

-Lo siento muchísimo, por favor discúlpame- le escucho decir y luego ella le dedico una hermosa sonrisa para luego dar media vuelta y empezar a correr.

Todo fue tan rápido que no pudo contestar nada, solo alcanzo a verla desaparecer en uno de los salones del colegio.

_CONTINUARA........._

N/A: El primer capítulo ya está listo, espero que lo disfruten. Sus opiniones y comentarios son muy bien recibidos. Quiero hacer un buen trabajo y sus reviews son realmente muy, pero muy importantes para mí.

Quiero agradecer muy especialmente a las personas que me dieron impulso para seguir adelante con este fic, este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a estas personitas:

Valentina: Sé que el prólogo fue un poco dramático, a mí tampoco me gustan los fics tristes pero era necesario para el desarrollo de la historia. Respecto a tu duda, si creo que practicará kendo pero no como lo más relevante en su vida. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Madam Spooky: Me alegra un montón que mi idea te haya parecido interesante, me diste mucho apoyo para seguir adelante, mil gracias!!!!!!!!!! Respecto a tu duda, Tokio si está casado con Saito, quién más podría soportar a una persona así???????

Mer: Creo que ya resolví las dudas que te quedaron al leer el prólogo. Evidentemente Yahico y Kaoru se llevaran un poco mejor, pero eso no significa que dejen de pelear de vez en cuando. En cuando a K/K tengo grandes idas para ellos. Muchísimas gracias, me diste el apoyo que necesitaba para seguir, arigato!!!!!!!!

Yeni: Me alegra que te guste el fic, entonces para ti va dedicado este capítulo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!!!!!!!!!

Que tal si ayudan un poquito a esta escritorcita y presionan el botón de abajo????????? Se los agradecería de todo corazón!!!!!!!!!

Atentamente;

Moonlight


	3. Percepciones

TIEMPO PARA SOÑAR

**CAP 2: PERCEPCIONES**

-Disculpe, puedo pasar???????- Pregunto tímidamente Kaoru después de haber tocado la puerta de lo que sería su curso.

-Señorita- dijo el maestro muy molesto–ve usted eso, es lo que nosotros llamamos un reloj y usted debe llegar cuando la mano grande y la pequeña estén en el número ocho, entendió?-

-Si-dijo Kaoru tratando de no ruborizarse y esbozar una sonrisa, cosa que era imposible pues no podía estar más avergonzada.

-Bien, me alegro que así sea-contesto el maestro con un tono más serio que el que había usado antes- Veo que usted es la nueva alumna y su nombre es.....-dijo mientras buscaba con su dedo en los papeles que tenía en su escritorio- Kamiya Kaoru. Tendrá que trabajar muy duro en mi materia para ponerse al día, usted sabrá que las clases empezaron hace ya más de dos meses-. Kaoru solo asintió con la cabeza –Pase y tome asiento- ordenó el maestro.

Kaoru entro al curso, todos los alumnos no dejaban de mirarla, no podía existir nada peor en el mundo que tantas caras extrañas mirándola tan fijamente y pensado quien sabe que sobre ella. Intento controlar el miedo que sentía y busco un lugar vacío y se dirigió hacia el.

-Ey Enishi, ya viste a la nueva??- pregunto un muchacho su compañero de atrás.

-Crees que somos ciegos????-dijo Touji, compañero de asiento de Enishi- Es muy bonita, vean su cuerpo, sus ojos, su forma de caminar y.....-

-Será mi novia- dijo Enishi, cortando a Touji y mirando fijamente a Kaoru que estaba tomando asiento- Dentro de una semana ella estará rendida a mis pies, se los aseguro- dijo él a sus amigos esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

******************************************************************************************************************************

- No te preocupes, ese profesor es así con todos- dijo la compañera de asiento de Kaoru- Mi nombre es Misao- dijo ella, sonriendo.

-Yo soy Kaoru –. Que tonto que debió escucharse, era obvio que ella sabia que su nombre era Kaoru, si el profesor lo había dicho delante de toda la clase, pensó ella.

-Mira, este es nuestro texto- dijo Misao, dándose cuenta de lo avergonzada que se sentía- Aquí nos quedamos antes de que interrumpieras la clase – Dijo Misao sin darse cuenta.

Kaoru sonrió diciendo- Bueno, la verdad es que no podía encontrar la biblioteca.-

-Yo sé que es eso, el año pasado yo perdí toda la primera hora buscando mi curso- dijo Misao sonriendo. Luego juntas rieron de las complicaciones que tuvieron en su primer día de clases, una gran amistad había comenzado.

- Señoritas, ¿algo que desean compartir con el resto de la clase?-dijo el maestro a Kaoru y Misao. Ellas negaron con la cabeza y pusieron cara de lo sentimos.-Volviendo a nuestro tema, la corriente que pasa por un conductor es igual a........-

Kaoru escucho la corta explicación y pudo darse cuenta que ese tema de física ya lo había visto el año pasado y no tendría muchos problemas en ponerse al día. Luego miro a su compañera de asiento, Misao, en realidad era muy bonita. Le llamaba la atención la alegría que tenían sus ojos, le gustaba su cabello a pesar de que lo tenía trenzado y le sorprendió mucho la sinceridad con la que le había hablado desde el principio, de pronto sus pensamientos fueron cortados súbitamente por una pregunta:- Señorita Kamiya, ¿podría usted definir la ley de Gauss de la que he estado hablando durante los últimos diez minutos?

Oh no!!!, Esto no podía estar sucediéndole, no tenía idea de quien era ese tipo ni de que tipo de tonta teoría había inventando para atormentarle su existencia, qué iba hacer ahora?????? Kaoru estaba en estado de total confusión cuando escucho la voz de un muchacho que le decía: - El flujo eléctrico es igual a la carga encerrada dividida entre ypsilon sub.cero- Kaoru por suerte lo escuchó perfectamente y repitió exactamente sus palabras.

-Esta muy bien, señorita- dijo el maestro satisfecho, obviamente no escuchó que a Kaoru le soplaron la respuesta. Luego continuó con su clase........

Kaoru volteo, lo primero que vio fue la cara de un muchacho sonriéndole.-Gracias- dijo ella también sonriendo.

-No te preocupes- le contestó- Mi nombre es Soujiro-

- Muchas gracias Soujiro- le dijo sonriente Kaoru y dio media vuelta, en realidad necesitaba atender la clase, esto iba ser muy pero muy aburrido............

************************************************************************************************************************

-Por fin terminaron las clases!!!!- dijo Kaoru a Misao- Por un momento pensé que mi reloj se detuvo y esto no acabaría nunca, nunca me ha gustado Biología- 

- A mí tampoco me gusta para nada- dijo ella contestándole- Y dime, que harás ahora? Ya decidiste que actividad extracurricular tomarás? Estoy segura que no. Entonces vamos y busquemos una que nos agrade!!!- dijo Misao sin darle tiempo para contestar y jalándola del curso.

- Veamos. ¿Qué te parece el teatro?- dijo Misao tomando una pose dramática. Kaoru nego con la cabeza.- Veamos, este es el club de canto, LaLaLaaaaaaaa- cantó Misao.- Tampoco, creo que con mi voz rompería todos los vidrios- dijo sonriendo Misao.

- Y que tal este- dijo Kaoru señalando el gimnasio.

-El club de Kendo-dijo Misao pensativa- Me encanta, entremos!!!!

Apenas entraron al gimnasio pudieron ver que contaban con un montón de instrumentos, esto sería maravilloso, pensó Kaoru.

-¿Buscaban algo?- Pregunto un muchacho que usaba unos diminutos lentes y vestía una ropa de entrenamiento.

-Queremos unirnos al club de kendo- dijo Kaoru, preguntándose porque alguien usaría unos lentes como esos, eran de muy mal gusto.

-Lo siento, pero eso no es posible- contestó él.

-Y dime Enishi, tú eres el entrenador o algo así para decidir quien entra y quien no?- pregunto Misao molesta, este muchacho le hacía perder la paciencia con la idea de que era el ser perfecto y que en torno a él giraba todo el universo. Obvio que era muy popular pero eso no le daba derecho a ser tan arrogante.

- En realidad, no admitimos mujeres- dijo negando con la cabeza- El club de danza está en el anfiteatro, por que no van para allá??-

- ¿Y por que no admiten mujeres?- pregunto Kaoru. En realidad le molestaba que creyeran que por ser mujer no podría darle una buena paliza a ese imbécil, claro que podía, por supuesto que podía.

-Estoy seguro de que no querrás romperte una uña o quedar lastimada cuando te venzan- contestó Enishi.

- Y por que crees tú que nos vencerían?- dijo Misao realmente muy irritada.

Pronto el gimnasio se estaba convirtiendo en un centro de una batalla campal, todos los alumnos seguían a Enishi y esto estaba colmando la paciencia de Kaoru y de Misao, el problema era que no encontraban la forma de detener todo esto.

-Miren muchachas, nos están quitando el tiempo, no creo que las mujeres sean aptas para este tipo de cosas, vayan y busquen un club donde realmente puedan ser útiles- dijo él, haciéndolas quedar en ridículo y dando media vuelta comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde se encontraban el resto de los miembros.

Pero quien rayos se cree ese tipo!!!!!. Kaoru estaba realmente furiosa, tipos como este hacían que perdiera el control. De pronto vio unas espadas de bambu cerca al lugar donde se encontraba. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó una de ellas y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el tal Enishi a toda velocidad. Le iba a demostrar quien vencería a quien.

Enishi solo pudo sentir un tremendo golpe en la cabeza y cayo al suelo por la fuerza del mismo. Quien diablos le había dado semejante golpe???. Cuando giro su cabeza pudo ver a Kaoru aún en posición de ataque sosteniendo la espada de madera y dispuesta a atacarlo nuevamente ante la menor provocación.

Kaoru había aprendido kendo con su padre, pero luego él decidió que debía dedicarse a otra actividad. Su decisión no era debido a que ella no tuviera habilidad para practicarlo, sino por el hecho de que ella al enfurecerse perdía el dominio completo de su ser y con la fuerza que tenía, bueno era muy fácil imaginarse que haría su hija si conocía técnicas más poderosas. Por eso, sus padres decidieron que debía practicar otra cosa que la ayudase a controlarse y la divirtiese, desde entonces ella se había dedicado a la danza. Lástima que Enishi no supiera eso antes...........

- ¿Necesitas una demostración más?- pregunto Kaoru desafiante.

- Creo que con lo que vimos es suficiente, ¿no lo crees así Enishi?- dijo una voz proveniente de las puertas del gimnasio.

Misao giro y en ese momento vio a un muchacho con unos ojos azules que jamás ella había visto antes, por un momento se perdió en ellos y desde ese instante supo que en realidad si existía el amor a primera vista...................

_CONTINUARA......._

**N/A**: Les pido mil pero mil disculpas. Prometí que actualizaría por lo menos los fines de semana pero esta vez fue imposible porque me estaba ahogando con los estudios, ustedes saben de lo que hablo, nooooo??????. Apenas tuve un poquito de tiempo me puse a escribir y aquí están los resultados, espero que sea de su agrado. Esta vez muchos personajes entran a escena y todavía faltan unos cuantos más, por favor diganme que les parece y a quien les gustaría ver paseándose por esta historia????. 

Sus opiniones son de inmenso valor para mí, además puedo saber si voy por buen camino o esto es un verdadero desastre, por favor díganme que opinan, siii???

Quiero agradecer muy especialmente a todas las siguientes personas por sus ánimos y opiniones en el capitulo anterior:

Nia: Muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo. Evidentemente el prólogo es bastante triste pero ya no serán así los siguiente capítulos y dime que te pareció este?. Espero saber pronto de ti.....

Yeni: Espero que te haya ido muy bien en tu nuevo colegio, me cuentas cómo te fue, ok??? Gracias por todo tu apoyo y espero que disfrutes este capítulo........

Madam Spooky: Que alegría que te guste mi historia y que te parezca prometedora, me da ánimos para seguir adelante, muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo!!!!!!! Claro que no estas loca, es verdad que Saito era simpático en la época del Bakumatsu pero la verdad con el carácter que tiene es un poco difícil imaginárselo casado con otra persona. Mil disculpas por tremendo atraso con este capítulo, espero que te guste.........

Mer: Lamento muchísimo la demora. En este capítulo no hay nada sobre K/K, pero ten un poquito de paciencia tengo muchos planes para esta parejita. Gracias por tu apoyo desde un principio, me das ánimos para seguir adelante!!!!!!

Valentina: Ya me hiciste sonrojar, muchísisisimas gracias!!! Me levantas el ánimo con todo tu apoyo!!!!! Cuídate y espero saber pronto de ti.........

Kaoru_Sanz (Akiko): Me alegra un montón que te guste este fic, gracias por tu apoyo y espero que la demora haya valido la pena y este capítulo sea de tu agrado!!!!!

Meg: Me muero de la vergüenza, lo siento los estudios me estaban matando y no había forma  de que me haga un tiempito para escribir. Gracias por tu apoyo!!!!Ojalá este capítulo sea de tu agrado y me digas que te parece, Ok????

Kazy y Yuky: Hola muchachas!!!!!!! Me alegra un montón que mi historia les parezca original, las cosas que se me ocurren........Creo que Saito le va perfectamente el papel de tío, vamos muchachas no lo juzguen tal mal al pobre, va ha aportar mucho a la historia y créanme que será de una manera muy divertida. Lamento muchísimo semejante demora, ahora en este capítulo un nuevo encuentro.........Espero que les guste y lo disfruten!!!!!!!!

Jocky-Misao: Mil gracias por tu apoyo!!!!!! Quien no quisiera tener una tía así, ehhhh???? Bueno con el asunto del tío, ya veremos que hacemos con él, jijiji. Lamento muchísimo no haber leído tu fic, mil disculpas amiga, no tienes idea de cuan difícil se pone la U a veces que me quita el tiempo de todo..........Pero te prometo que prontito lo leo y te dejo un review, si????? Por favor, discúlpame la demora, pero en este capítulo ya aparecieron nuevos personajes, especialmente los que a ti te gustan, hay muchos proyectos para ellos...........

Muchísimas gracias a todos, sus reviews me alientan a seguir adelante y escribir un poquito mejor!!!!!! Prometo no volverme atrasar de esta manera y que actualizaré cada fin de semana.

Por favor díganme que les parece esta historia, sus opiniones y comentarios son muy importantes, así que presionen el botoncito y ayuden a esta escritorcita, ok???

Atentamente,

**Moonlight**


	4. Cree en ti

TIEMPO PARA SOÑAR

**CAP 3: CREE EN TI**

-¿Puedes creer todas las cosas que tuvimos que pasar para estar en el club de kendo?- pregunto Kaoru a Misao.

- Yo afrontaría a mil dragones con tal de volver a ver a mi Aoshi-sama- contesto Misao y luego entró al mundo de la fantasía soñando obviamente con su Aoshi-sama, como ella había decidido llamarlo..........

En realidad, él era el entrenador del club de kendo y había sido muy honesto en decirle a las muchachas que no sería fácil que muchos de los muchachos las acepten. Por este motivo, él se había ofrecido a darles un entrenamiento especial hasta que se encuentren al mismo nivel que el resto de la clase, cosa que era digna de mayor admiración desde el punto de vista de Misao. Por ese motivo les dijo que por esta clase se retiraran y seguidamente les dio una tarjeta, que era la dirección del dojo donde él las entrenaría.

-Misao, Misao, que te sucede????- grito nuevamente Kaoru

-Qué??? Cómo??????- dijo Misao saliendo de sus hermosos sueños

-Que llevo no sé cuanto tiempo hablándote y tu no me haces caso- dijo Kaoru, fingiendo estar molesta- Ahh, pensabas en el entrenador, ehhhh- dijo ella sonriendo pícaramente.

- Yo este, es que yo....- dijo Misao poniéndose muy roja ante el comentario de su amiga y sonriendo le pregunto:-Crees que yo, este, tenga alguna oportunidad con él???- 

Kaoru no sabía que contestar, pero pensó que si ella preguntase a alguien sobre algo así, ella desearía que le contesten con la verdad y luego dijo: - La verdad Misao, no estoy segura. Fue muy amable al ofrecernos ayuda, pero su forma de hablar fue bastante fría y parece ser bastante serio, pero eso sí, es muy simpático..........-

-Eso ya lo sé!!!!!!!!- cortó Misao a Kaoru – Pero dime Kaoru, acaso a ti también te gusta????- pregunto Misao rogando por una respuesta negativa, en realidad se sentía muy a gusto con la compañía de Kaoru y no quería que un muchacho cause problemas a su nueva amistad.

-Por supuesto que no- afirmó rápidamente Kaoru girando la cabeza. Eso fue suficiente para Misao-No te puedo negar que es muy simpático, pero creo que no es la clase de chico con el que me gustaría estar-

-Entonces, dime Kaoru, con qué clase de muchacho te gustaría salir?????- pregunto Misao, la curiosidad la estaba matando; quién más que ella podría encontrarle la pareja ideal a su nueva amiga, le fascinaba la idea de hacer de cupido.

-Mmmm- dijo pensativa Kaoru- creo que no lo sé.

-Pero cómo es eso Kaoru!!!!!!!- dijo Misao a punto de desplomarse con la respuesta de su amiga- No entiendo cómo puedes saber que mi Aoshi-sama no es la clase de chico con el que te gustaría sino no sabes como debe ser el chico con el que si te gustase salir-

-Mmmmm- dijo nuevamente pensativa Kaoru – Creo que cuando conozca a la persona ideal sentiré algo diferente, tal como tu me dijiste que te sentías la primera vez que escuchaste la voz del entrenador. Mira, ya llegamos a mi casa- dijo Kaoru cambiando rápidamente el tema y abriendo el portón de la casa con su llave.

-Tu casa es enorme- dijo Misao, mirando sorprendida el jardín de la mansión- Tus papas debieron invertir mucho dinero en esta casa-

- En realidad, es la casa de mis tíos.......- dijo Kaoru para luego bajar la cabeza y poner una mirada triste que Misao jamás había visto en ella hasta ese instante-Papá y mamá murieron.

Misao no sabía que hacer, en realidad su curiosidad natural le indicaba que preguntase para saber más, pero cuando vio la triste mirada en el rostro de Kaoru, supo que la herida que produjo la muerte de sus padres aun no había sanado. Por primera vez, no supo que decir ni que hacer, era una situación sumamente incomoda para ella, pero de repente se escucho la voz de un niño:

-Hola feíta, veo que pudiste encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa.-Saludo la voz de un niño de aproximadamente unos doce años- Uhh miren, la feíta consiguió una nueva amiga, pero como era de esperarse es igualita a ella- dijo el muchacho en tono burlón mirando a Misao.

Como???- penso Misao. Acaso aquel chiquillo le estaba diciendo que era fea????

-Misao debes disculpar a mi hermano Yahico, aún es un niño y no sabe muy bien lo que hace- dijo Kaoru sonriendo burlonamente.

Misao estaba confundida pero de pronto escucho la voz del hermano de Kaoru: - Ya te he dicho que no soy un niño!!!!!!- dijo él muy enfadado.

-Pero actúas como tal- respondió una voz. Misao en ese instante pude ver a una señora que vestía un elegante traje de dos piezas y llevaba el cabello ligeramente recogido–Soy la tía de Kaoru, es un placer conocerte- dijo ella acercándose hacia donde Misao se encontraba, tendiéndole la mano.

-Soy Mikamachi Misao, compañera de curso de Kaoru- dijo dando la mano a la tía de Kaoru- el gusto es mío.

-Y dime Kaoru, que tienen planeado hacer????- pregunto Tokio.

- Bueno, es una historia muy larga pero en resumen Misao y yo, después de muchos problemas, nos unimos al club de kendo y tenemos entrenamiento en la tarde. Y como yo aún no conozco la ciudad muy bien, le pedí a Misao que fuéramos juntas y la invité a casa- contesto Kaoru a su tía.

- Qué dices, acaso te uniste al club de kendo????- dijo Yahico- Recuerda lo que papá dijo al respecto, él dijo........La mano de Kaoru tapo la boca de su hermano y ella dijo sonriendo:-Nada importante-

Tokio solo pudo sonreír, ella si conocía el problema acerca del temperamento de Kaoru- Yahico tú me dijiste que también te uniste al club de kendo y que debías entrenar en la tarde, no es cierto??????-.

Si- dijo Yahico más aliviado cuando su hermana finalmente le soltó, si que tenía fuerza pensó-debo ir a un dojo llamado "Hiten Mitsurugui".

-Según tengo entendido, es uno de los más reconocidos, tu tío suele a entrenar ahí y es muy amigo del dueño. Y díganme  muchachas ustedes donde deben ir a entrenar??????- pregunto Tokio.

-Pues- contesto Misao mirando la tarjeta- creo que entrenaremos en el mismo lugar.

- Como????- dijo Yahico- Voy a entrenar en el mismo lugar que el monstruo del kendo?????-

- Callate Yahico, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así- dijo muy molesta Kaoru a punto de golpear a su hermano.

Era momento que alguien los detenga, no sabemos hasta que extremos son capaces de llegar, pensó Tokio y luego dijo: -Kaoru, se me olvidaba, hoy llegó esta carta y venía dirigida para ti- dijo ella entregándole la carta a Kaoru.

-Una carta para mí??- dijo Kaoru, tomando la misma-Tía pero si es........., es de la ABS (The American Ballet Company: Una de las compañías de ballet más reconocidas a nivel mundial, el sueño de toda bailarina es poder formar parte del elenco de la misma)- dijo Kaoru sin disimular su alegría rápidamente abrió el sobre y se puso a leer el contenido de la carta.

- Y que es lo que te dicen????- pregunto Yahico a su hermana mayor, en realidad esperaba que fueran buenas noticias, Kaoru siempre había soñado ser parte de la ABS.

-ME ACEPTARON!!!!!!!- grito Kaoru saltando de alegría- En la carta me dicen que hay cinco puestos en la compañía y que en total hay 50 chicas preseleccionadas de las 200 que se presentaron. Además me dicen que la última selección se llevara a cabo en el mes de enero del próximo año y que debo prepararme para el mismo- de pronto el rostro de Kaoru cambió y una mirada de tristeza cubrió su rostro, hacía un gran esfuerzo para no tener que llorar- Pero ahora yo ya no tengo una entrenadora – dijo ella muy por lo bajo, recordando la falta que le hacia su madre.

El silencio reino por un momento en la habitación, para Misao al principio fue un poco difícil darse cuenta pero luego se dio cuenta de todo lo sucedido. Kaoru había sido seleccionada a formar parte de ABS, debía ser muy talentosa para lograr eso, pero su entrenadora, su mamá, había muerto. Por eso debía ser muy doloroso para ella volver a bailar............

De pronto la voz de hombre rompió el silencio de la habitación: -Y que es lo piensas hacer, vas a lamentarte toda tu vida y perder la oportunidad por la que has trabajado tanto, porque la verdad el talento solo está en ti-

-Kaoru, sea cual sea tu decisión, nosotros- dijo Tokio acercándose a su esposo- vamos a apoyarte-

Finalmente Kaoru movió los labios y dijo: -Creo que mamá y papá se molestarían si dejase pasar esta oportunidad- Luego añadió :-No estoy segura si podré volver a bailar como antes, llevo casi dos meses sin practicar, pero voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo para elevar mi técnica al máximo-dijo finalmente con una sonrisa de alegría en el rostro.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargare de encontrar la mejor academia y a la mejor maestra que hay por aquí- dijo Tokio.

- Y puedes contar con mi apoyo para lo que necesites- dijo sonriente Misao dándole un abrazo para consolarla, en ese momento Kaoru se dio cuenta que había ganado una nueva amiga y que era una de esas amigas que realmente valía la pena tener.

Se escucharon unos pasos y luego una voz dijo: - Lamento interrumpirlos pero el almuerzo ya está servido, pueden pasar por favor- dijo el mayordomo indicando el camino hacia el comedor.

******************************************************************************************************************************

- Crees que me veo bien así, Kaoru?????- pregunto Misao a su amiga.

-Por supuesto que sí- contesto Kaoru. Después del almuerzo habían pasado casi tres horas decidiéndose que ponerse y con la extensa gama de ropa que Kaoru tenía gracias a su tía, la situación se les dificulto un poco. Finalmente, habían decidido que Misao vestiría un buzo negro ancho, que le quedaba en las caderas. El buzo era de un material muy delgado que a los costados tenía unas rayas de color azul y encima llevaría un top del mismo juego que ponía al descubierto el ombligo de Misao, pero le sentaba perfectamente. En cambio Kaoru, había decidido ponerse una especie de calceta que iba pegadita en la parte superior de las piernas y la parte inferior se hacia más ancha. La misma también era negra pero tenía detalles en color rojo; encima llevaba una blusa pegadita a su cuerpo con las mangas de color rojo y el torso de la blusa era de color negro, en ella se podía leer "Girls rule".

El dojo no era muy lejos de la casa de Kaoru, debían caminar unas siete cuadras. Pero por un momento se vieron perdidos. Misao no era muy buena con las direcciones, cosa que Kaoru debía haberse dado cuenta cuando ella le comentó que tampoco pudo encontrar su salón de clases el primer día cuando recién se conocieron. Yahico que perdió la paciencia muy rápidamente, empezó a armar un gran barullo en contra Misao y como Misao no tenía hermanos menores, no tenía la paciencia para lidiar con uno de ellos. Muchas personas se detenían a observar divertidos la escena que protagonizaban un chiquillo peleando con una jovencita, Kaoru se moría de la vergüenza. De pronto miro al frente y pudo leer un enorme cartel que decía: "Escuela de artes Marciales Hiten Mitsurugui".

-Miren, es ahí al frente- dijo Kaoru señalando una enorme construcción -No puedo creer que haya sido ahí, estuvimos al frente todo este tiempo-.

-Hay que darnos prisa- dijo Misao, dejando de lado el conflicto con Yahico- No podemos hacer esperar a mi Aoshi-sama- jalando a Kaoru y Yahico hacia el dojo mientras decía estas palabras.

Apenas entraron al dojo vieron a un muchacho muy alto que llevaba una cinta roja en la cabeza que les pregunto: -¿Qúe es lo que desean?

-Vinimos a pasar clases de kendo- dijo orgullosa Misao.

- Lo siento pero no aceptamos jovencitas ni chiquillos en esta prestigiosa escuela- dijo él mirando divertido la cara de furia que se había tornado en esos individuos ante su respuesta. Como le gustaba tener el poder, aunque sea momentáneamente.

-Sano, que crees que es lo que haces?????- se escucho la voz de un muchacho proveniente de lo que debía ser uno de los salones de entrenamiento.

De pronto se reveló ante ellos la silueta de un muchacho con una cabellera roja como el fuego vestido con ropa de entrenamiento, el mismo se acerco lentamente hacia donde Kaoru, Misao y Yahico se encontraban. Luego, mostrando una cálida sonrisa dijo: -Disculpen a mi amigo Sano, soy Kenshin, el hijo del dueño del dojo, en que puedo ayudarles??????-

En ese instante las miradas de Kenshin y Kaoru se cruzaron, por un momento para ambos se detuvo el tiempo...........

_CONTINUARA.........._

**NA**: Bueno, creo que debo empezar pidiendo nuevamente disculpas, no sé cuantas veces ya lo hice, pero el problema fue que estuve muy enferma y lamentablemente no podía hacer nada, menos escribir. Ahora que ya estoy muchísimo mejor, me puse las pilas y volví ha escribir, esta vez les presento un capítulo un poco más largo y además se va presentando poco a poco el nudo de la historia, Finalmente a pedidos de todos mis reviewers entra en escena nuestro querido y guapísimo Ken, mucho waff prometido para el siguiente capítulo!!!!!!!!!!.

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, por favor me gustaría que me hiciesen conocer sus opiniones respecto al mismo, sería de muchísima ayuda para mí saber lo que opinan y que les gustase que sucediera.

Ahora llego el momento de agradecer a esas personitas tan especiales que me han estado dando ánimos y concejos para seguir adelante:

Jocky-Misao: Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, a mi me encantó la idea de que el ego de Enishi se viera disminuido y quien mejor que Kaoru para hacerlo. Ya me di un tiempito y pude leer tu fic, en realidad eres muy buena, como dije en el review que te deje, sigue adelante con tu fic!!!!!!. Finalmente, creo que ya era hora, nuestro queridísimo Ken se presento en escena y ahora si que comienza la diversión. Cuidate muchísimo, amiga. Espero saber pronto de ti.........

Yeni: No sabes cuanto me alegra que te haya ido super bien en tu nuevo cole!!!!!! Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, espero que disfrutes este capítulo, prometo que habrá mucho más  sobre K/K en el siguiente capítulo. Espero saber pronto de ti..........

Mer: Bueno, pues como puedes ver no se sabe si Kenshin está en el club de kendo, yo aún no me decido si va a estar o no, pero lo que es seguro es que si está en el dojo que debe entrenar Kaoru y eso si le dará una tremenda sorpresa............Muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Madam Spooky: Como ves finalmente el querido pelirrojo entra a escena y los planes que tengo para él (Moonlight tiene una sonrisa maléfica en el rostro). Me alegra un montón que mi fic te parezca interesante y prometido para el próximo capítulo mucho más K/K.Aki

Nia: Me alegra un montón recibir noticias tuyas!!!!! Que alegría que te guste mi fic, muchísimas gracias, sabes subirme el ánimo para seguir adelante!!!!!!!!! Espero que disfrutes este capítulo y que pronto reciba más noticias tuyas...........

Akiko (Kaoru-sanz): que bueno que el anterior capítulo te haya gustado, espero que este también............... Por supuesto que va a haber un poco de A/M y S/M, solo te pido un poquito de paciencia amiga para el completo desarrollo de estas parejas, pero prometo un montón de waff para el siguiente capítulo. Espero saber pronto de ti........

Valentina: Mil gracias!!!!!!!!!! Me alegra un montonzote que mi fic sea de tu agrado y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. No odiamos acoso todos a los profesores que nos dejan tanta tarea??????? Yo también paso por lo mismo, así que no te preocupes y ánimo a seguir adelante!!!!!!!

Muchísimas gracias a todos los reviewers, son de un inmenso valor para mi!!!!!!!!!

Por favor, dime que opinas de este fic presionando el botón de la izquierda, estaré muy pero muy agradecida por tus opiniones y comentarios, así que no dudes y presiona ese botoncito.

Atentamente;

***Moonlight***


	5. En lo profundo de tu mirada

TIEMPO PARA SOÑAR

**CAP 4: EN LO PROFUNDO DE TU MIRADA**

Por un momento el tiempo se había detenido, nuevamente Kenshin podía sentir algo extraño dentro de sí, era algo muy diferente a todas las sensaciones que había tenido antes, pero ese sentimiento no era nada incomodo o molesto en lo absoluto. Cuando vio los ojos de esa muchacha sonriéndole, fue la primera vez que percibió algo de esa manera, y ahora que podía volver a verla, lo invadía ese sentimiento extraño otra vez. Se perdía en su mirada, no quería hablar porque podría romperse ese extraño vinculo que había tenido con la muchacha dueña de esos hermosos ojos........

La forma en que me mira me hace sentir muy extraña, pensó Kaoru, jamás había sentido que alguien me mirará en esa forma- pensó ella. No tardo mucho en darse cuenta que ese muchacho había sido al que "atropello", por así decirse, en la escuela. Su mirada era penetrante, Kaoru sintió que algo completamente extraño la invadía, la mirada de ese muchacho la ponía en cierto sentido nerviosa, pronto sintió que empezaba a sonrojarse ante la mirada de ese muchacho......

- Veo que ya llegaron- dijo una voz que salía de la sala de entrenamiento- Pensé que no vendrían- agrego. 

-Lo siento muchísimo- dijo Misao a Aoshi- La verdad no nos fue fácil ubicarnos, Kaoru recién lleva un mes viviendo aquí y yo en realidad, no estoy muy acostumbrada a caminar por estos alrededores- agrego tratando de sonrojarse ante la idea de que su queridísimo Aoshi-sama pensara que es una niña que no puede caminar sola en la ciudad.

-No te preocupes Misao- en realidad Aoshi había recordado su nombre, Misao no podía sentirse más feliz, alegría que tuvo que ocultar para que Aoshi no piense algo extraño de ella- Creo que eso puede sucedernos a todos alguna vez- dijo Aoshi. Luego miro a Kenshin y le dijo: - Estas son las muchachas de las que te hable- luego dirigiéndose a Misao y Kaoru agrego- Vamos, síganme les mostrare el lugar donde entrenaremos a partir de ahora -.

Misao, sin esperar más instrucciones, jalo rápidamente a Kaoru de la mano y siguió a Aoshi......

Kenshin pudo ver nuevamente como la hermosa muchacha desaparecía por una puerta, pero esta vez era diferente, él ahora conocía su nombre y además, ella entrenaría en el dojo de su padre, tal vez para la próxima vez podría decirle algo y no perder completamente el sentido de las cosas en el instante que viera sus ojos. En ese momento emitió un suspiro.....

-¿Acaso siempre actúa como un tonto?- se escucho una voz. A lo que Sano agregó: - Creo que sí, siempre actúa así -. Luego se escucho la misma diciendo :- Ah, ya veo -.

De repente Kenshin dio media vuelta mirando amenazadoramente a Sanosuke ante sus comentarios. Ambos se miraron por un instante, luego se dieron cuenta que había una tercera persona en la sala que había iniciado todos esos comentarios. Ambos, casi al mismo tiempo, giraron buscando en los alrededores al dueño de esa voz, pronto pudieron darse cuenta que el dueño de esa voz era un niño de aproximadamente unos doce años. En ese instante Yahico pudo sentir que dos miradas amenazadoras se posaron en él, no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír ante los dueños de esas miradas.

-Dime, niño- dijo Sano, acentuando la palabra niño- ¿qué es lo que quieres?-

-Vine a que me dieran clases de kendo, el instructor Namiya me dijo que aquí podía tomar clases- respondió él, pero en realidad se dirigía a Kenshin y no a Sano, pues no fue difícil para alguien como él darse cuenta de quien tenía el control y además, de esa manera podía vengarse de la forma en la que ese tonto muchacho con cabeza de gallo lo llamó.

La respuesta del niño irritó a Sano, pero por suerte Kenshin se encontraba ahí e inteligentemente hablo antes de que Sano dijese algo más al niño: - Veo que el profesor Namiya te envió, debes tener talento. Por el momento no tenemos a esta hora más alumnos de tu edad, pero yo podría entrenarte-

Yahico miro a Kenshin, en realidad estaba dudando de las capacidades de este entrenador, hace unos cuantos minutos había actuado como un perfecto idiota, pero como ya se encontraba allí y su hermana estaba entrenando, no podía irse sin ella, seria mejor que se divierta con el entrenador pelirrojo en lugar de esperar sentado. Kenshin se sentía bastante incomodo ante el escrutinio que estaba realizando el pequeño. Finalmente el niño se decidió y le contesto que estaba de acuerdo. Kenshin hizo un ademán indicando al niño que lo siguiese......

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

El entrenamiento finalmente había terminado, Kaoru se sentía muy cansada, pero en cambio Misao se sentía muy feliz de haber podido estar dos horas continuas con Aoshi.

Apenas Kaoru salió pudo ver que su hermano se encontraba hablando con el muchacho pelirrojo y con el que usaba la cinta en su cabeza. Apenas Yahico vio que su hermana ya había terminado el entrenamiento se acerco a ella y le dijo:- Veo que por fin terminaste. Debiste darle mucho trabajo a tu pobre entrenador, creo que después de entrenarte a ti, dejara de enseñar- dijo él riéndose de su hermana.

-Veo que tu también disfrutaste de tu entrenamiento- dijo ella sonriente notando su cansancio, su hermano siempre hacia gala de su resistencia, pero al parecer este entrenamiento había resultado más difícil que los que realizaba con su padre.

Yahico no pudo evitar molestarse ante el comentario de su hermana, en realidad ella si sabía como fastidiarlo, rápidamente cambió de tema, no quería verse derrotado por las palabras de su hermana delante de tanta gente y seguidamente pregunto: - Dime, se te ocurrió preguntar cómo nos iríamos???. Creo que es demasiado tarde para volver caminando-.

Kaoru se dio cuenta de la situación, en realidad ya era de noche y ella sabía muy bien que no debía arriesgarse a caminar en la noche. No le gustaba tener que ser ella la que pensase en esos detalles, se había acostumbrado a que sus papás la recogiesen y llevasen a donde fuera necesario. De repente una idea le vino a la mente y recordando el teléfono celular que Misao llevaba consigo se lo pidió prestado e inmediatamente marco el número telefónico de la casa de sus tíos.

-Buenas noches, residencia de la familia Hajime- se escucho la voz del mayordomo.

- Cómo estas Tetsuya, te habla Kaoru, podrías por favor comunicarme con mi tía Tokio-

- Enseguida, señorita- contesto muy educadamente el mayordomo

- Hola Kaoru, dime cómo te fue??- pregunto Tokio

-Muy bien tía, pero tengo un pequeño problema, no sé en que irme- dijo Kaoru un poco angustiada.

- No te preocupes por eso, hace un momento mande a tu tío a que fuera por ustedes, si no me equivoco llegara dentro de unos instantes-

- Entonces yo lo espero, muchas gracias tía. Nos vemos dentro de un cachito-

-Muy bien, yo los espero para que me cuenten como les fue. Chau- dijo su tía colgando el teléfono.

-¿Y bien qué es lo que te dijo?- pregunto Yahico apenas había colgado su hermana el teléfono.

-Me dijo que tío Saito viene por nosotros- contesto aliviada Kaoru.

Todo ese tiempo Kenshin no había dejado de ver a Kaoru, esperaba el instante adecuado para poder dirigirse a ella.

-A mí la verdad tu tío me asusta- dijo Misao.

-¿De veras? Me encanta causar sensación- dijo una voz masculina proveniente de las puertas de entrada del dojo. Poco a poco se fue descubriendo la silueta de un hombre de alta estatura que llevaba un cigarrillo prendido en la mano y se encontraba apoyado en una de las paredes del mismo. No paso mucho tiempo para que tanto Kaoru como Yahico se dieran cuenta que su tío finalmente vino a buscarlos, al mismo tiempo que Misao se sonrojaba ante la vergüenza de que el tío de Kaoru escuchase su comentario.

- Vámonos de una vez, que se me hace tarde y tengo mucho trabajo- dijo Saito dirigiéndose a sus sobrinos.

- Muy bien tío. Muchas gracias por todo Aoshi-sensei- dijo Kaoru.

- Hasta luego Aoshi-sensei- dijo muy respetuosamente Misao mientras le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa a Aoshi, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza ante las palabras de las muchachas.

En ese instante, Misao y Kaoru se disponían a salir, cuando la última se dio cuenta que su hermano menor no se encontraba a su lado. Giro la cabeza y vio que se estaba despidiendo del muchacho pelirrojo y que ya se disponía a seguirlas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el pelirrojo subió la cabeza y se dio cuenta que ella lo estaba mirando. Por alguna extraña razón ella no pudo despedirse, sino que le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, como ella sabía que le sentaba mejor y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida.

Apenas Kenshin pudo ver que ella le sonreía sintió que una extraña alegría había invadido todo su ser, a pesar de que él no pudo decirle una sola palabra, ella le había sonreído y eso era suficiente, por el momento. Una gran alegría se reflejo en el rostro de Kenshin, lo que el no sabía era que alguien observaba muy atentamente todo lo que sucedía....

-Suban al auto, enseguida los alcanzo- dijo Saito entregando las llaves del auto a Kaoru, quien hizo lo que le ordenaban pues bien sabia que a su tío no se le debe llevar la contraria para no encontrase en problemas.

Saito se fue acercando a Kenshin y parándose a su lado le dijo muy amenazadoramente: - No quiero que te acerques a mi sobrina o que tengas que ver algo con ella. Te irá muy mal sino obedeces y sabes muy bien que yo cumplo mi palabra -. Luego dio media vuelta y tiro su cigarrillo al suelo, apagándolo con su pie para luego dirigirse a la salida y finalmente abandonar el recinto.

- Creo que te metiste en un gran problema- dijo Sano sonriendo poniendo su brazo sobre el hombro de Kenshin.

- Veo que como siempre te gusta meterte en grandes problemas, y como siempre escogiste a la mejor persona para enfrentártele- dijo una voz masculina que salía del interior del dojo.

- Cuanto tiempo llevas escuchando- le dijo Kenshin a su padre.

- Eres un tonto, estuve aquí el tiempo suficiente como para ver a la muchacha que te traerá los problemas, no puedo creer que ella fuese justamente la sobrina de Saito-.

Ese detalle en realidad no le importaba a Kenshin, desde que su padre o para ser más exactos su padre adoptivo, Hiko Seijuro, le había pasado todos los conocimientos del estilo de pelea de su familia, el "Hitten Mitsurugi", convirtiéndose en el representante de ese estilo. Pero al convertirse en el sucesor tenía que enfrentar al constante enemigo de su padre, quien era nada más ni nada menos que Sajime Saito, dueño de una poderosa técnica conocida como el Gatotsu. Muchas veces había sido derrotado por él pero estaba seguro que esta vez sería diferente, el no permitiría que eso sucediese, no lo permitiría.

Este sería su segundo día de clases- pensó Kaoru. Estaba segura de que este por alguna extraña razón sería mejor que el anterior. Ya conocía el lugar exacto donde se encontraba y ya tenía una nueva y gran amiga.

Las horas de clases transcurrían muy lentamente, por suerte Misao y Kaoru se sentaban juntas y podían charlar de cualquier cosa cada vez que tenían una oportunidad.

Pronto llego el momento del almuerzo, tenían un recreo de unos veinte minutos aproximadamente y después de dejar las cosas en su casillero, ambas decidieron ir a la cafetería a comprar algo de comer pues en realidad estaban hambrientas. De esta manera se separaron del resto del grupo y de las amigas de Misao, y nuevas amigas de Kaoru, pues ellas preferían ir a ver jugar a los muchachos un partido de football.

Apenas llegaron a la cafetería vieron que esta se encontraba repleta, tuvieron que pasar un buen momento haciendo cola para poder comprar algo, pero finalmente pudieron llegar al mostrador. Misao pidió una hamburguesa con papas fritas y una Coca-Cola, mientras que Kaoru prefirió una ensalada de frutas, en realidad Kaoru había aumentado dos kilos en estos dos meses, lo cual era sumamente perjudicial para la danza, según su propia opinión.

Era muy difícil encontrar un espacio libre para poder sentarse, pero finalmente pudieron ver a un muchacho que les hacia señas y les sonreía amablemente, no era difícil de reconocer, era Soujiro, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigieron hasta el lugar donde se encontraba. Lo que no notaron era que él se encontraba acompañado. 

Al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba, Soujiro las saludo atentamente y ellas tomaron asiento no sin antes saludar a los acompañantes de Soujiro. En ese momento Soujiro les dijo:- Creo que no conocen a mis amigos, él es Kenshin y él es Sanosuke- dijo mirando a las muchachas. Luego añadió: - Ellas son dos de mis compañeras de curso, ella es Misao y ella es Kaoru.

Nuevamente, las miradas de Kenshin y Kaoru se cruzaban y, esta vez, Kenshin no desecharía la oportunidad que Soujiro le había brindado............

_CONTINUARA......_

**_Notas de la autora: _**

Hiya minna-san!!!!!!!!!!! Siento el gran retraso que tuve con este capítulo, espero que haya valido la pena la espera y que sea de su agrado. Respecto al mismo, que les parece el tío Saito???. Sé que está un poco fuera de lugar pero de alguna forma este personaje va ha aportar bastante a este fic. Siento no cumplir lo prometido, pensé que este sería un capítulo completamente waff, pero luego se me ocurrió algo nuevo y tuvo que optar por lo segundo.

Para este capítulo tengo preparado algo especial para todos los lectores, ¿Nunca han querido saber como se ven Kenshin y Kaoru en este fic? (No sé si se han dado cuenta, pero yo no describo como es Kenshin, ni tampoco a Kaoru ......). Pues para satisfacer su curiosidad sólo déjenme un review de manera que contenga su dirección de e-mail y yo puedo enviarles esta imagen.

Quiero agradecer a todas esas personitas tan especiales que se toman la molestia de leer este fic y darme a conocer sus opiniones al respecto, arigato. Pero en especial me gustaría agradecer a:

**Jocky-Misao: **Cómo estas amiguita???. Espero que este capítulo te guste, lo siento me tomo demasiado tiempo escribirlo, gomen-ne. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Prometo que muy prontito habrá un poco más de Aoshi y Misao, sé que es tu pareja favorita, y ese capítulo estará completamente dedicado para ti. Muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo !!!!!! Espero saber pronto de ti.........

**Madam Spooky:** En verdad muchísimas gracias, me alegra enormemente que mi fic sea de tu grado. Me encanto poder hablar contigo aunque no fue por mucho tiempo, espero que podamos volver a hacerlo. Muchas gracias, de veras que me subiste los ánimos para seguir adelante, gracias!!!!. Lamento que el capítulo no haya quedado en la forma que te prometí, pues yo prometí que este sería un capítulo 100% waff, pero cambie de idea y este es el resultado. Espero saber prontito de ti.......

**Mer: **Muchas gracias por brindarme tu apoyo desde un principio, de veras que significa mucho para mí. Espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo. Prometo que de ahora en adelante ya habrá un poco más de K/K, pero es que en la realidad cosas como el amor toman un poquito de tiempo en desarrollarse, no crees???. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo y me digas que te pareció......

**Michele- Mein-D: **Siento muchísimo la enorme demora, de veras que sí. Me alegra un montón que mi fic sea de tu agrado, muchísimas gracias!!!!!! Espero que este capítulo te entretenga y no te preocupes, prontito mi pareja preferida, K/K por supuesto, tendrán un poco más de tiempo para hablar, si es que Kenshin logra hacerlo.......Me divierto un montón con el pelirrojo, jejejeje n_n. Espero recibir noticias tuyas nuevamente.......

**Nia: ** Bueno, pues que te puedo decir, por supuesto que eres la número uno, tus reviews me suben un montón el animo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Obviamente cada uno de los reviews son hiper recontra valiosos para mí. Como veras, uno de los que le causara unos cuantos problemas a Kenshin ya ha aparecido, por así decirlo, pero sabes tu idea no esta del todo mal, ese personaje aparecerá a lo largo de toda la historia para encender los celos del divertido pelirrojo. Espero que este capítulo te entretenga y tu ataque de histeria ya haya sido superado y tus dudas aclaradas ñ_ñ. Me hubiese encantado poder hablar un poco más contigo, espero que pronto tengamos esa oportunidad n_n. Muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cuídate un montón, amiguita. Espero saber pronto de ti...................

Muchísimas pero muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores!!!!!!!!!!!!. No se olviden de decirme que les parece este fic, pues sus opiniones son realmente vitales para el desarrollo del mismo, así que déjenme un review y díganme que les parece. (ah, por cierto, no se olviden de la imagen especial de este capítulo).

Atentamente;

**Moonlight**


	6. Enfrentando al pasado

**TIEMPO PARA SOÑAR**

CAP 5:ENFRENTANDO EL PASADO

Por un momento se sintió un silencio incomodo entre todos los que estaban presentes, pero Misao, quien no soportaba ese tipo de situaciones tan incomodas decidió que ya era momento de romper el silencio y se dirigió a Kenshin:

- Así que tu eres el hijo del dueño del dojo, si que me divertí pasando clases de kendo, en realidad tu dojo es fantástico y muy hermoso – obviamente hablaba de los maestros con los que contaba y en especial su adorado Aoshi-sama- Pero deberías tener más cuidado con los empleados que contratas- agrego dirigiendo una mirada hacia Sano y luego sonriendo añadió: -Pueden desprestigiar la imagen del mismo -. Finalmente pudo vengarse de la jugarreta que Sano les hizo cuando por primera vez habían llegado al dojo.

Kenshin solo pudo sonreír recordando lo ocurrido ese día, en cambio Soujiro tenia la expresión de no entender absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía y Kaoru se sintió muy satisfecha de que Misao le estuviera dando una buena lección a ese muchacho, en realidad se lo merecía, según su propia opinión. Pero a la persona que no le agradaron absolutamente nada los comentarios de la muchacha fueron a Sano, aunque la verdad le tomo un poco de tiempo reaccionar y entender el sentido de sus palabras.

-¿¿¿Qué?????- exclamo Sanosuke- Kenshin porque sonríes, que acaso no piensas decirle que yo no soy un empleado tuyo????- mirando a Kenshin con una expresión de suplica en su rostro, que solo aumento las risas de todos los presentes. La situación no estaba su favor, así que se dirigió a la chiquilla y tomando una actitud totalmente sarcástica agrego: - Como te lo dije la anterior vez, las muchachas no están para practicar ese tipo de deportes y creo que solo están malgastando su tiempo y el del entrenador-.

Pronto la mirada de Misao pareció convertirse en un volcán a punto de explotar y el culpable de todo era ese tonto muchacho con cabeza de pollo que ahora la miraba sonriente, esta vez él había acertado en un punto que realmente irritaba a Misao. Pronto ambos empezaron a discutir, como los dos eran demasiado testarudos ninguno cedía ni un poco en la agudeza de sus comentarios. Lo peor de todo ese embrollo fue para el pobre de Soujiro, pues él se encontraba sentado al lado de Misao y al frente de Sanosuke, quedando envuelto en la discusión que ambos habían armado, acertando solo a asistir con la cabeza y esbozar una sonrisa frente a los comentarios que ambos realizaban, en realidad era demasiado peligroso ponerse por parte de un bando en estos momentos tal como iba la pelea.

Kenshin miro a Kaoru, debía hallar el valor para decirle algo, pero que rayos podría decirle, mil ideas pasaban por su cabeza y se encontraba tan concentrado en ese objetivo que no se dio cuenta que Kaoru dejo de mirar el espectáculo que habían montado Sanosuke y Misao, no fue difícil para ella notar la situación en la que él se encontraba.

-¿¿¿Tú eres el maestro de mi hermano, verdad???- escucho Kenshin.

Ella le había hablado, pero que tonto era, debía responder algo y pronto, sino ella pensaría que era un perfecto idiota:- Si- Kaoru le sonrío para darle un poco de confianza, pues por un momento parecía haber quedado mudo al escuchar su voz- en realidad, Yahico tiene una muy buena base en kendo y se ve que se esfuerza mucho en su entrenamiento.

-Cuando llegó a casa no paraba de hablar de que eras un excelente maestro y que hacías esto y el otro, nos atormento toda la noche mostrándonos todos los movimientos que había aprendido una y otra vez- dijo Kaoru imitando con las manos la larga tortura que todos tuvieron que soportar.

-Bueno de seguro que exagero un poco- dijo el sonriente- pero cómo te fue en tu clase???- pregunto Kenshin.

-Bueno, creo que Misao y yo le dimos un poco de trabajo a Aoshi- dijo sonriente recordando la cara de frustración que su maestro había mostrado al principio- porque éramos tan torpes, que ninguno de los movimientos resultan como el nos los indicaba, pero él no perdió la paciencia ni por un instante, creo que le dimos mucho trabajo-.

En el instante que Kenshin se disponía a contestar a Kaoru, pudo ver como Sano y Misao acosaban al pobre de Soujiro con unos ojos centelleantes preguntándole quien de ellos tenia la razón. Él pobre no acertaba a nada más que sonreír y hacer un gesto con las manos pidiendo que se calmasen rogando al cielo por un milagro que lo librase del enredo en el que lo habían metido.

Pronto su súplica fue escuchada y Kenshin decidió que ya era tiempo de intervenir pues muchos ya estaban mirando muy divertidos la escena que se realizaba en su mesa:- Vamos Sano, sabes que el pobre de Soujiro no tiene nada que ver en el asunto-

Pronto ambas miradas se dirigieron a él, ¿Por qué siempre se le ocurría librar a la gente de sus problemas y terminar llevándose él la culpa de todo?. Ante la muda respuesta de Kenshin los luchadores volvieron a enfocarse en sus respectivos contrincantes. En ese instante se escucho el sonido de la campana, el recreo ya había terminado.

Kenshin solo atino a pararse y disponerse a abandonar la cafetería, acto seguido Kaoru decidió pararse y caminar a su lado para luego mirarlo y decirle sonriendo: -Creo que nadie podrá detenerlos. Y en realidad necesito a Misao para no perderme y andar atropellando personas, discúlpame por la mañana en la que te choque, la verdad estaba tan atrasada que no tuve tiempo suficiente para disculparme-.

-No te preocupes, en realidad no me paso nada. Pero si deseas yo puedo acompañarte, dime que clase tienes???- pregunto Kenshin

-Creo que tengo química, pero según lo que me dijo Misao hoy debemos ir al laboratorio- respondió ella

De pronto pudieron sentir que dos personas sumamente enojadas se encontraban detrás de ambos: -¿¿Así que pensaban dejarnos, ehhhh??- preguntaron al unísono Sanosuke y Misao, furiosos ante la actitud de sus amigos. Kenshin y Kaoru solo atinaron a sonreír y decir que no con la cabeza. Sano y Misao comenzaban de nuevo a pelear, pero esta vez fue Sanosuke el que inicio la batalla diciendo que Misao asustaba a todo mundo y por eso todos se alejaban. Obviamente que ya sabemos las consecuencias que pueden producir en una adolescente ese tipo de comentarios......

En ese momento Kaoru tomo de la mano a Misao y jalándola para evitar más conflictos se dirigió hacia Kenshin: -Muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero creo que si dejó a Misao sola con Sanosuke mucho tiempo es posible que pierda los estribos- Misao le dirigió una mirada asesina a Kaoru –Nos vemos- se despidió Kaoru para luego jalar a su amiga y perderse entre un montón de alumnos.

-Ya vamos Kenshin cuéntamelo todo???- inquirió Sanosuke.

-¿Cómo, pero qué quieres que te cuente?- pregunto confundido Kenshin.

-No puedo creer lo que escucho!!!! Eres un despistado, pues obviamente quiero que me digas sobre lo que hablaste con ella- dijo Sano con una sonrisa de picardía en los labios preparándose para recibir una gran historia.

-Pues hablamos de kendo- contesto sencillamente Kenshin. Sanosuke no podía creerlo, cómo tenia pensado su amigo conquistar a una muchacha si decidía mantener una conversación acerca del kendo, su amigo necesitaría mucha ayuda si quería conquistar a esa muchacha y por supuesto él iba a brindársela......

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Soujiro cuando su voz se escucho detrás de ellos: -Pues yo creo que Kenshin no pudo haber escogido un mejor tema- ambas miradas, tanto de Kenshin como de Sano, se fijaron en él- según tengo entendido, ambas fueron aceptadas al club de kendo porque Kaoru le propicio una gran paliza al capitán del equipo-.

-¿¿Quieres decir que esa muchacha le dio una paliza a Enishi?? - dijo Sano sumamente asombrado- me hubiese encantado ver la cara de tu primito Kenshin al verse derrotado por una muchacha- dijo sumamente divertido.

Kenshin aun no podía imaginarse a su primo siendo derribado por Kaoru.......

************************************************************************************

Finalmente las clases habían terminado, pero le habían dejado tanta tarea a Kaoru que de solo pensar que tenia que hacerla sentía una tremenda flojera. Apenas entró a su casa pudo ver que su tía se encontraba allí, que bueno pensó, así no tendría que almorzar sola. Apenas entro a la casa, saludo a todos para luego subir a su cuarto y poder cambiarse el uniforme escolar antes de almorzar.

Tremenda sorpresa se llevo al encontrar sobre su cama toda su indumentaria del ballet lista para ser usada, pudo escuchar la voz de su tía proveniente de su espalda:

-Yo pedí que alistaran tu ropa del ballet Kaoru- dijo Tokio mientras veía el asombrado rostro de Kaoru- Como hablamos ayer, yo te dije que iba a encontrarte una academia de danza y me pidieron que te presentes para hacer una demostración para ver si te aceptan o no-.

-Pero tía, hace ya más de dos meses que no he bailado- dijo Kaoru muy nerviosa.

-Eso también lo sé, pero tú sabes muy bien que es una responsabilidad enorme para una academia mandar preparar a una aspirante a la ABC, por eso te tomaran una prueba para ver que nivel tienes- Tokio esperaba alguna reacción de su sobrina pero ella parecía estar sumida en un torbellino de ideas- Bajemos que el almuerzo ya esta servido- Kaoru solo pudo seguirla en un completo silencio.

Fue un almuerzo demasiado silencioso para el gusto de Tokio, pero su sobrina no salía de su estado de mutismo, tal vez lo que le había dicho la maestra de danza no estaba del todo errado y ella no podría volver a bailar a un nivel tan alto como antes, pues con la muerte de sus padres un enorme peso debía agobiarla ahora que era momento de aceptar por completo el pasado. -Faltan mis zapatillas, tía- Tokio se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, subió su mirada y se topo con el rostro de su sobrina sonriéndole.

Kaoru había tomado una decisión, volvería a bailar. Siempre pensó que en algún momento tendría que hacerlo pero nunca se imagino que sería tan pronto, eso la aterró al principio pero la pasión que sentía por la danza pudo superar el miedo que invadía todo su ser.

Una vez que acabo de almorzar decidió buscar entre sus CD´s la música con la que había realizado su última audición, la puso en su equipo de sonido y se dio cuenta que recordaba todos los pasos. Decidió que lo mejor sería tomar un baño para poder relajarse, preparo el jacuzzi y se sumió en sus profundas aguas concentrándose solo en escuchar la música y olvidar todos los pensamientos que agobiaban a su ser.....

Kaoru se miro en el espejo, hace mucho tiempo que no se vestía así. En el espejo se reflejaba su imagen, llevaba una malla negra y unas medias panties de un color rosado suave. Su tía había realizado una compra excelente, miro la delicada faldita de color negro que decidió probársela. Una vez colocada volvió a mirarse al espejo, vio su cabello recogido en un moño para que no la estorbase a pesar de que algunos mechones se negaban a ser sujetados pero aún faltaba algo. Se dirigió a su armario y de ahí extrajo sus zapatillas de ballet, extrañamente estas fueron recuperadas después del accidente. Coloco todo lo necesario en una mochila, se coloco un jean color negro y tomo una blusa de color rojo que tenia estampada una hermosa y coqueta gatita negra. Ahora había llegado el momento de enfrentar la realidad, con una actitud decida salió de su habitación.......

************************************************************************************

Kenshin simplemente no podía dejar de pensar la facilidad con la que su padre lo manejaba. El hecho de que él le haya regalado su automóvil no suponía que Kenshin se hubiese convertido en su mensajero, por un momento pensó que tal vez esas fueron sus intenciones al regalarle su auto, no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír ante esa idea. Iba manejando un hermoso deportivo color negro, que era motivo de un montón de curiosas miradas femeninas, algunas muchachas solo tienen novio por que les gusta su auto pensó Kenshin, con un gesto de verdadero desprecio a ese tipo de personas.

Pronto llego al lugar que le había encargado su padre, la academia de danza de su prima Tomoe. Le había dicho que le entregaría algo muy importante así que estaciono su auto y se dirigió a la entrada. Cuando era niño loe fascinaba verla bailar, pero después del accidente que tuvo ella había tenido que abandonar sus sueños. Se sumió en una profunda depresión por la que Kenshin intentó ayudarle a pasar. Aún recordaba bien esos momentos en los que Tomoe solía sentarse en el jardín por horas a pensar permitiendo solo la presencia de Kenshin porque nunca importunaba el silencio y la quietud de ese lugar. Uno de esos días fue ella la que rompió el silencio lo miro a los ojos y con una mirada determinante le dijo: -Seré una profesora de danza, tendré una de las academias más prestigiosas del país y ayudare a realizar el sueño de muchas muchachas de convertirse en bailarinas-.

Kenshin no podía estar más feliz por ella ahora todo su trabajo se veía reflejado en su academia de danza; se había casado, era una de las profesoras jóvenes más reconocidas y como ella misma lo decía estaba haciendo lo que más le gustaba. Cruzo la puerta de entrada y la secretaria le saludo indicándole que su prima estaba en uno de los salones del fondo y que no debía tardar demasiado, entonces Kenshin se dispuso a ir a buscarla.

Pudo escuchar la música proveniente de uno de los salones, miro por el pequeño espacio de la puerta y al ser notada su presencia Tomoe se le acerco y saludo amablemente, pidiéndole que la esperase que no iba a tardar demasiado. La música calló por completo y no se escucho nada por unos instantes.

-Lo siento pero no creo que pueda asumir la responsabilidad de prepararte y poner en juego la reputación de mi academia- se escucho la voz de Tomoe. Pobre muchacha, pensó Kenshin de seguro que la debe estar pasando muy mal al ser rechazada. Tremenda fue su sorpresa al notar que esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Kaoru.

Kenshin pudo ver los ojos nublados de la joven que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no ponerse a llorar ante la respuesta obtenida, luego escucho la voz de Tomoe: -Tú tía me contó acerca de tu situación y como yo  lo esperaba aún no estas lista para seguir adelante-.

Kaoru sentía que el mundo entero se desmoronaba a sus pies, la estaban rechazando y no solo eso, sino que esa mujer se atrevía a juzgar la manera en la que había tomado la muerte de sus padres. La ira la invadió inmediatamente.....

Para Tomoe no fue difícil notar el cambio de actitud en la muchacha, obviamente estaba muy bien preparada técnicamente pero también la muerte de sus padres se había llevado parte del extraño don que las bailarinas tenían para dejar atónitos a los observadores, si tan sólo ella llegase a recuperar lo que había perdido seguramente podía hacer realidad el sueño que alguna vez ella tuvo.

Tomoe la miro con unos ojos desafiantes y le dijo: -¿Qué es lo que te sucederá sino logras entrar a la ABC?- Solo obtuvo el silencio por respuesta para luego añadir: -Veo que el nivel de enseñanza de tu madre ha bajado demasiado, tal vez por que eras su hija no te exigió lo suficiente, es una lástima que haya perdido el tiempo contigo, pero bueno a veces se cometen errores- dijo secamente mientras abandonaba el salón de ensayos y se dirigía hacia donde Kenshin la estaba esperando.

Las palabras dichas tan fríamente retumbaron en los oídos de Kaoru, comprendió la magnitud de tan duras palabras y sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba a punto de hacer dijo: -No me daré por vencida-.

Tomoe automáticamente se volteó para enfrentar el rostro de la joven: -¿De qué estas hablando?-

-Me preguntaste que es lo que haría sino no logro entrar a la ABC y yo te respondí, que no me daré por vencida, no importa donde me encuentre yo seguiré bailando. Y es más voy a demostrarte porque mi mamá es tan reconocida y que en realidad no perdió su tiempo en mi- Kaoru estaba decidida y sin esperar respuesta alguna se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el equipo de sonido y presiono el botón de play.

La música comenzó a sonar lentamente, tenía intervalos en la que no había nada más que el silencio, era una de las favoritas de Kaoru aunque era bastante diferente a toda la música que se usa para este tipo de danza. La memoria de Kaoru se llenaba de recuerdos y pudo escuchar la voz de su madre diciéndole que lo haría muy bien, solamente tenia que dejarse llevar por la música y recordar porque realmente bailaba. Kaoru conocía muy bien la respuesta, al bailar un mar de emociones la embriagaba haciéndola sentir completa y dichosa, sentía tantas cosas diferentes que le eran imposibles de explicar. Bailar con el corazón, pensó Kaoru recordando las palabras de su madre, así que a esto te referías mamá comprendió finalmente Kaoru, hace ya mucho tiempo que había olvidado la verdadera porque bailaba. Esta vez ella bailaría para ella, no le importaba quien estuviese ahí, era momento de enfrentar el presente y Kaoru finalmente había comprendido que su madre nunca se apartaría de ella pues estaría siempre grabada en su corazón. Entonces en ese instante empezó a bailar.......

Parece como si un extraño hechizo estuviera sobre mí -pensó Kenshin. No podía dejar de contemplar cada uno de sus movimientos, la gracia con los que eran realizados y algo extraño en su danza hacían imposible que alguien desviase la vista de ella. Su manera de bailar era realmente asombrosa, parecía haber tenido un pacto secreto con la música pues ambos parecían solamente uno. Quería que el tiempo se detuviese para poder seguirla viendo así, sentía algo diferente recorriendo cada fibra de su ser algo que nunca antes había sentido, si esto era un sueño entonces él no quería despertar.........

La música se detuvo, un silencio reino en la sala, Kaoru ahora esbozaba una verdadera sonrisa en su rostro. La forma en la que en ese momento la vio Kenshin quedaría grabada por siempre en su memoria, llevaba su traje de bailarina que dejaba al descubierto la forma de su cuerpo, su cabello primorosamente recogido en un moño pero aún indomable para la dueña caía en pequeños mechones adornando su rostro, la manera en la que llevaba sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, el brillo y la vida que mostraban sus ojos y esa sonrisa que parecía brotarle desde el fondo de su corazón........

Tomoe quedo totalmente sorprendida por el talento de la joven, en realidad su madre no había perdido ni un ápice de su talento y más bien creyó que debió ser mucha más dura con ella que con otras estudiantes, se alegro por ella, ahora si estaba lista para seguir adelante y pelear por sus sueños. Sintió que había alguien a su lado y tremenda fue su sorpresa al ver a Kenshin completamente ensimismado mirando a la joven, había algo diferente en la forma en la que la miraba, algo que no había visto nunca antes en él, pero no fue muy difícil para ella darse cuenta de lo que se trataba.

Kaoru se acerco hacia donde se encontraba Tomoe y tomando todo el valor que tenia le dijo: - Muchísimas gracias. Lamento muchísimo la forma en la que me comporte y el tiempo que pude haberle quitado, lo siento mucho de verdad-. Kaoru noto que había alguien detrás de ella, pero no quiso averiguar de quien se trataba pues debería salir lo más pronto posible del salón, sentía que ya las fuerzas le flaqueaban y se sentía ya bastante abochornada por la actitud que había tomado con la maestra como para soportar ver que otra persona la había visto actuar de esa manera. Realizo una primorosa venia tal como su madre se lo había enseñado diciéndole que era la forma más correcta de agradecer de una bailarina y abandono el salón.

Kenshin aún podía escuchar el sonido de sus pasos alejándose hacia el vestidor. Por que se sentía tan extraño, nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera, quizás solo tal vez, él se había enamorada de ella..............

_CONTINUARA......_

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, me tomo más tiempo del que pensaba escribirlo y les pido mil disculpas por la demora, creo que se me perdió la inspiración. Pero luego la recuperé y resulto en un capítulo muchísimo más largo que lo usual, pero por favor díganme que les pareció, sus comentarios son de un inmenso valor para el desarrollo de la historia.....

Quiero especialmente dar gracias a esas personitas tan especiales que me dan ánimos y concejos para seguir escribiendo, especialmente a:

Jocky-Misao: Muchisisimas pero muchisismas gracias por todo tu apoyo, se que me tomo mucho tiempo escribir este capítulo, ya lo tenia casi completamente escrito pero luego no me gusto y lo borre todo. Me tome un tiempito hasta que la musa de la inspiración retornase y estos son los resultados, espero que sean de tu agrado. Espero saber pronto de ti, amiguita.......Cuídate un montón y nos leemos* prontito......

Madam-Spooky: Jejeje, creo que te dejaré un poquito más de tiempo intrigada acerca de lo que tendrá pensado hacer el queridísimo tío Saito para proteger a su sobrina. Me alegra un montón que te haya gustado la imagen, me tomo bastante trabajo, pero tus comentarios me demostraron que valió la pena. Disfruta de tus vacaciones!!!!!!!!! Espero que podamos volvernos a leer otras veces!!!!!!!!!!

Akiko(Kaoru-Sanz): Tres hurras por ti, hip hip hurra, hip hip hurra, hip hip hurra!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muchas felicidades por tus logros, me alegra un montonzote que te haya ido tan bien!!!!!! Sigue estudiando duro y seguro que sales triunfante. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y lamento la demora pero ya sabes lo que sucede cuando uno tiene que estudiar.....Espero saber pronto de ti y mucha suerte en el examen de español.....

Xiomara M: Itashimatte!!!!!!! (Es un placer conocerte por primera vez). Muchas gracias por tus cumplidos me alegra un montonzote que mi historia sea de tu agrado. Lamento la demora pero los estudios me tenían completamente absorbida. Muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos!!!!!!!! Espero saber pronto de ti.....

Nia: Pues como veras amiguita se me escapo la inspiración que borre todo lo que tenia escrito y solo quedo el título, así que tuve que ser paciente y esperar a que retórnese, y aquí están los resultados. Muchísimas gracias por las paginas, me ayudaron muchísimo con mi tarea, domo arigato!!!. Espero que estés disfrutando de las vacaciones, estoy segura de que es así, pero no me sigas teniendo en duda acerca de tu fic, estoy muriéndome de ganas por leerlo ^_^. Cuídate muchísimo y suerte con la danza!!!!!!! Nos leemos prontito.....

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores!!!!!!!!!!!! Muchísimas sorpresas e intrigas para el siguiente capítulo, así que por favor denme a conocer sus opiniones presionando el botoncito de abajo......

Atentamente;

Moonlight


	7. Esperanza

TIEMPO PARA SOÑAR

****

**CAPITULO VI**

**ESPERANZA**

-Kenshin...!!!!!!! Acaso no tenias un encargo que cumplir, eh????- preguntó Tomoe.

-Uhh-respondió él, aún sin salir de su mutismo-

-Vamos, baja de tu nube y sígueme- ordeno ella. Kenshin obedeció mecánicamente su orden.

Una vez que llegaron a la oficina, Tomoe se dispuso a sacar un sobre que debía entregar a su tío mediante Kenshin. No pudo evitar preocuparse por la extraña actitud que él demostraba. –Kenshin- preguntó ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos, solo con verlo directamente descubrió la raíz de esa extraña actitud. Solo espero que no tengan muchos problemas-pensó ella.

-Si, que te pasa Tomoe???- pregunto él extrañado interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-No es nada- dijo negando con su cabeza- Toma este es el sobre que tío espera- dijo entregando el mismo a Kenshin. 

-Entonces es mejor que se lo entregue lo más pronto posible, no quiero estar en problemas- dijo él sonriendo y disponiéndose a salir de la oficina.- Nos vemos en el dojo, recuerda a Akira que hoy tiene entrenamiento-

-Se lo recordare, nos vemos más tarde- dijo Tomoe girando y fingiendo estar ocupada buscando unos papeles- Que no se te olvide devolverle el CD a tu amiguita y dile que la estará esperando mañana para que comience a entrenar-

Kenshin giro al escuchar las palabras de Tomoe, aún sorprendido llevando una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro afirmo con la cabeza y abandono rápidamente el lugar.

Solo espero que todo resulte bien para ti Kenshin y que puedas encontrar lo que tú esperas y mereces, pensó Tomoe. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el sonido de alguien abriendo la puerta. Giro y se encontró rodeada por un cálido abrazo. Era Akira, la persona con la que ella había decidido compartir todos los días de su vida. Tiernamente él agachó la cabeza y deposito en sus labios un dulce beso a manera de saludo. Tomoe sonrió al sentirse nuevamente en sus brazos.

- Y ahora dime, que fue lo que te pedio Kenshin y que tu no pudiste rechazar???- pregunto Akira, recordando que la ultima visita de Kenshin a la academia había sido cuando necesitaba alumnos en su dojo para que su papa le comprase un automóvil y había venido a hablar con Tomoe para que lo convenciera de entrenar.

- Pero por qué me preguntas eso???- dijo ella intentando sonar enfadada pero sin obtenerlo.

-Hace un momento lo vi salir como un loco y todo sonriente. Y no puedes negarme que tú tuviste que ver algo con eso,eh???-.

-Pues aunque no me creas esta vez yo no soy la responsable de su actitud- Akira la miro confundido- Kenshin está enamorado.....

-Así que finalmente el muchacho encontró a la persona adecuada y dime cómo fue que te lo contó???- pregunto Akira.

- No me lo dijo- 

-Pero entonces, cómo lo supiste???- preguntó él extrañado con la respuesta que su esposa le había dado.

- No tuvo decirme nada- respondió ella- Solo tuve que verlo a los ojos, tenia la misma mirada que tú tienes cada vez que me miras........

******************************************************************

A pesar de todo, sucedió lo que tenía que suceder, pensó Kaoru tomando asiento en una de las gradas de la entrada de la academia. Por más que no lo quisiese unas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas que fueron borradas tan rápido como habían aparecido. Tal vez, pensó ella, su destino no estaba en la danza, ella podía bailar todos los días de su vida y sin importar donde estuviese bailando sentiría la misma felicidad que había sentido siempre.

Esta era la primera vez que para ella su futuro se mostraba difuso, esperaba que algo emocionante le sucediese algo que finalmente llenara su ser. 

-Creo que esto te pertenece- escucho Kaoru y giro rápidamente para ver a la persona que se había sentado a su lado. Aún sorprendida por su presencia solo pudo decir:-Hola Kenshin, dime que haces por aquí???- sonriendo mientras decía esas palabras.

-Tomoe me pidió que te entregara esto- respondió él extendiéndole el CD sin poder evitar notar las lágrimas que habían rodado hace unos instantes por sus mejillas. Kaoru no pudo impedir sonrojarse mientras tomaba el CD. –Además me pidió que te dijera que te esperará mañana para que practiques-

Kaoru aún estaba atónita por sus palabras –No creo que pueda volver a hacerlo- dijo volteando para evitar tener que enfrentarse a esos ojos violetas.

-Créeme, naciste para eso- dijo Kenshin. Kaoru volvió su mirada hacia él, aún sorprendida por sus palabras.- Lo siento pero no pude evitar verte mientras bailabas-le dijo él dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Kaoru se sonrojo al escuchar sus palabras y solo pudo articular un débil gracias.

Por un instante el silencio los envolvió, pero este no era en lo más mínimo incomodo. Finalmente, Kaoru volvió a sentirse como ella misma y olvido la pena y confusión que hasta hace unos instantes había invadido su ser.

-No me digas que tu papá también maneja una academia de danza- dijo Kaoru sonriente.

-Oro- dijo Kenshin completamente sorprendido ante la idea de Hiko en mallas y bailando ballet por todos los salones. Kaoru ahora estaba, por así decirlo, muriéndose de la risa por la expresión del rostro de Kenshin. Pronto la risa de la joven también le contagió y se rieron juntos.

-Mi prima, Tomoe, es la directora de la academia- dijo Kenshin una vez que su risa había calmado.

- Ya veo- dijo pero entonces, su rostro volvió a tornarse sombrío –Entonces supongo que te debió contar todo acerca de mi pasado-

- No es muy importante lo que me haya dicho o no, lo único que se es que eres nueva en la escuela y que eres una gran bailarina. Permitirías que descubra quien eres dejándome ser tu nuevo amigo???-.

Kaoru aún no asimilaba completamente sus palabras, pero en cuanto lo hizo lo miro directamente a los ojos y le tendió su mano. Kenshin dudo al principio pero luego la tomó. Kaoru se sintió extraña al sentir su mano estrechando a la suya, pero luego sonriendo le dijo: Me encantaría que seas mi nuevo amigo Kenshin-.

Kenshin pudo sentir la tersa piel de la mano de la joven, ver la sonrisa que sus labios dibujaban y el brillo de sus ojos; en ese instante  supo que sentía algo especial por la joven. No quería decir que se hubiese enamorado de ella, pero tampoco quería descartar esa idea. Aún no estaba muy seguro de cómo una persona podía darse cuenta que estaba enamorado, pero tenia la ligera sospecha de que se parecería a esto pero aún le quedaba tiempo para descubrirlo.

La manera en la que Kenshin la miraba había logrado hacer que Kaoru se sonrojase. El no pudo evitar sonreír ante la expresión de su rostro, en verdad, se veía mucho más hermosa cuando se sonrojaba de esa manera.

-Quieres que te lleve a tu casa???- pregunto educadamente él.

-No, muchas gracias. Llame a mi tía y no debe tardar en venir a buscarme.- Apenas acababa de decir esta frase cuando un porshe de color rojo metálico se detenía ante la entrada de la academia.- Nos vemos mañana en el colegio- dijo Kaoru subiéndose al automóvil. Apenas lo hizo se despidió de Kenshin realizando un ademán con su mano y el auto partió nuevamente.

******************************************************************

-Hoy fue un día agotador en la escuela no lo crees Misao?? No tuvimos tiempo ni para respirar- dijo Kaoru con un tono de completo cansancio.

-Lo bueno es que hoy tenemos práctica de kendo y podré ver a mi querido Aoshi- dijo Misao por el otro lado de la línea sonando completamente emocionada.- No puedo esperar, debo darme prisa y arreglarme-

-Yo también estoy muy ansiosa de ir, me gustaría darle las gracias a Kenshin por lo que hizo por mi-

-Y estas segura que solo quieres darle las gracias, Kaoru???-

-MISAOOO....Qué es lo que estas insinuando, eh???

-Bueno pues por lo que me contaste sobre él estoy segura que él te gusta, vamos no me lo puedes negar!!!!-

Kaoru podía escuchar la risa de Misao por el otro lado de la línea –Esta bien, pues creo que me gusta un poquito-

-Un poquito!!!! Vamos Kaoru estoy segura que te gusta un montón y además por la forma en que te vio el otro día en la cafetería estoy segura que tú también le gustas-

-Enserio crees eso??. Pero espera un momento, si tu te pasaste todo el tiempo discutiendo con el amigo de Kenshin!!!!-

-Jejeje, pero para unos ojos expertos como los míos no se le escapan ese tipo de detalles, estoy casi completamente segura de que tú también le gustas-

- Vamos Misao, deja de meter ideas en mi cabeza. Es mejor que dejemos de hablar de chicos y nos alistemos para ir a las clases de kendo-

- Tienes razón, seguro que quieres verte bien para Kenshin-

-MISAO!!!!!!!-

-Esta bien, esta bien dejemos a Kenshin a un lado por el momento. Ya hablaremos de él más tarde, me muero por ver la cara que pones cuando hablemos de él, jajaja. Nos vemos en el dojo-

- Nos vemos Misao, Bye-

******************************************************************

Kaoru estaba esa tarde especialmente contenta, en realidad Misao le había metido una extraña idea y no podía evitar pensar que al ver esta tarde a Kenshin estaría completamente segura de si existiera la posibilidad de que Kenshin pudiera sentir algo especial por ella. Ella finalmente había comprendido que la forma en la que se sentía estando a lado de Kenshin era muy diferente a como se sentía con las demás personas, tal vez, pensó ella, sin haberse dado cuenta se había enamorado de él.

Con esa idea en su mente entro al dojo, rápidamente pudo reconocer la roja cabellera de Kenshin y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco hacia él y cuando se encontraba ya mas cerca de él lo saludo diciendo: -Hola Kenshin!!!!!- 

En ese instante el tiempo se detuvo para Kaoru. Kenshin no estaba solo, sino acompañado de una muchacha y ella estaba tomada de su mano. Sintió que su espíritu se quebraba en mil pedazos y sus sueños que habían sido levantados sobre castillos de cristal se iban desmoronando lentamente ante sus ojos.

- Hola Kaoru- Pudo escuchar decirle y luego la misma muchacha que continuaba tomada de su mano le pregunto: -Quién es ella, Kenshin????. A lo que Kenshin le respondía:- Ella es una nueva compañera del colegio, su nombre es Kaoru- dijo dirigiéndose a la muchacha para luego dirigirse a ella y decirle:- Kaoru te presento a mi novia, Sayuri.....

En sus oídos aún se repetía el eco de las palabras que Kenshin acababa de pronunciar: Kaoru te presento a mi novia Sayuri.........

_CONTINUARA......................_

**Notas de la autora:**

Konnichiwa mina-san!!!!!!! Lamento la enorme demora de este capítulo. La verdad es que los estudios me estaban matando y no podía decidirme si agregar un nuevo personaje a la historia que complicase un poquito más la trama de esta historia que recién empezara a ponerse complicada. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, me resulto un poco más corto de lo usual, pero la razón fue que creí que ese era el punto exacto donde debía detenerme para poder conocer sus opiniones al respecto y decidir si seguimos manteniendo la línea que ha tomado el fic o debemos cambiarlo, así que por favor espero con ansias sus comentarios acerca de este capítulo.

Ahora los agradecimientos especiales para todas las personitas especiales que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, mil disculpas a todos ellos por el enorme retraso, gomen!!!!!!, ahora vamos a los agradecimientos:

Jocky-Misao: Hace un montón de tiempo que no recibo noticias tuyas, amiguita!!!!. Pero bueno, me alegra un montonzote el anterior capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Lamento semejante demora pero es que lamentablemente la universidad me tiene completamente atareada y ahora me di un tiempito para actualizar mi fic. Dime que te parece, eh??? Ahh, y respecto a lo de Aoshi/Misao, tengo grandes planes para esta parejita pero te voy a pedir un poquito de paciencia para que mientras se vaya desarrollando un poco más la historia esta parejita tenga un poco más de acción. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo!!!!!Cuídate un montón!!!!!! Espero saber pronto de ti........

Mer: Mil pero mil disculpas, lo lamento un montón, pero lamentablemente no hallaba la forma de hacerme un tiempito para escribir. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, creo que tomo un giro un tanto inesperado pero será eso lo que lo hará más interesante. Muchas gracias por los ánimos y prometo no hacerte esperar demasiado por el siguiente capítulo. Espero recibir noticias tuyas prontito.......

Madam-Spooky: Muchas gracias!!!!!! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y además, la forma en la que escribo sobre la danza, no estaba muy segura si esa era la forma adecuada de escribir pero tu comentario me alegro muchísimo. Tengo preparados unos cuantos dibujos más, según se vaya desarrollando la historia se los iré haciendo saber, pero me alegra bastante que mi primer trabajito haya sido de tu agrado. Lamento la demora que me tomo este capítulo, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que el siguiente no me tome tanto tiempo. Espero "leerte" prontito.......

Nia: Pues bueno, amiguita bailarina, creo que a todos nos ha desesperado la "actitud" de Kenshin, pero creo que es algo que no se puede evitar, es parte de su personalidad, pobre..... Pero como ves hay una gran inseguridad que lo rodea que tiene que ver con su pasado, jejeje no puedo darte más detalles, creo que tendré que dejarte con la intriga. Ah, y por cierto que opinas de la noviecita de Kenshin, ves que no es tan tontito????? Lamento la demora de este capítulo, pero pronto tendré presentaciones y además con la U, el tiempo es algo de lo que lamentablemente no dispongo. Prometo que haré hasta lo imposible para no tardar tanto en las actualizaciones. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo!!!!!! Espero saber pronto de ti!!!!!!!!!

Muchísimas gracias a todos los reviewers!!!!! Muchas más sorpresas y personajes aparecen en el próximo capitulo, así que por favor presionen el botoncito y díganme que les pareció este capitulo........

Atentamente;

**Moonlight**


	8. Luz y sombra

TIEMPO PARA SOÑAR

CAPITULO XII

LUZ Y SOMBRA

Las ideas surcaban velozmente por su mente, aún le costaba trabajo asimilar por completo las palabras que Kenshin hace un momento había dicho, Kenshin tiene una novia- pensó Kaoru, mientras que un velo de tristeza cubría sus ojos que hasta hace unos instantes denotaban la ilusión que albergaban. En ese preciso instante se culpo a sí misma de ser una tonta, ¿cómo podría haber pensado que Kenshin podría fijarse en alguien como ella?. No obtuvo respuesta alguna. Solamente podría reprocharse el hecho de haber imaginado las cosas y haber albergado demasiada esperanza, para que luego todo se derrumbara y le produciera un dolor extraño en el fondo de su alma alma. En esos momentos deseaba poder derramar unas lagrimas para que la angustia que aprisionaba su pecho se liberase, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. No estaba dispuesta a hacerlo y no lo haría.

Kaoru miro a Sayuri y le dedico una sonrisa completamente fingida, tendiéndole la mano a modo de saludo. Sayuri la tomo y también le devolvió la sonrisa. Kaoru la observo atentamente, en verdad ella era muy bonita. Tenia el cabello largo, rizado y de color azabache. Su tez era blanca, pero no tan clara como la de ella. Sus ojos eran de color miel decorados por largas pestañas. Llevaba puesto un body de color blanco que denotaba toda su excelente figura, además de un pantalón negro a la cadera de bota ancha que remataba en un par de botines negros. En resumen ella era muy bonita y tenía un extraño aire en su porte que era conocido como gracia, convirtiéndola en una persona aún más atrayente para cualquier muchacho.

Lamentablemente los ojos de Kaoru todavía no habían aprendido a fingir, Sayuri noto claramente el cambio de estado en la muchacha y comprendió sin dificultad alguna que esa muchacha podría representar un obstáculo en su relación con Kenshin. En ese instante aún sin pensarlo, se sujetó con mayor fuerza de la mano de Kenshin, ella no permitiría que nada ni nadie los separase.

La tensión y un silencio incomodo se hicieron presentes en el ambiente. Por suerte para Kaoru en ese instante Misao se presento, solo le basto ver a Kenshin sujetando a la muchacha de negros cabellos y ver la tristeza en los ojos de Kaoru para darse cuenta de la situación. En parte se sintió culpable porque sin haberlo pensado demasiado había proporcionado a su nueva amiga demasiada esperanza y a la vez una enorme pena. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a Kaoru, saludo secamente a Kenshin y a su acompañante y le indico a Kaoru que Aoshi-sama las estaba esperando.

Kaoru escucho las palabras de su amiga y monótonamente la siguió, despidiéndose con un ademán de Kenshin y su novia Sayuri. Kaoru caminaba delante de Misao, en un completo silencio y sumida en sus pensamientos. –Kaoru- pudo escuchar la voz de su amiga llamándola. Instantáneamente se dio la vuelta y no hicieron falta palabras, Kaoru solo pudo contestarle: -No te preocupes Misao, te aseguro que voy a estar bien-. En ese instante sintió el cálido abrazo que su amiga le brindaba, eso era justamente lo que necesitaba ahora y mientras abrazaba a su amiga una sonrisa volvía a formársele en el rostro. Tal vez no conocería el verdadero amor, pero gracias a Misao ahora ya conocía el valor de una verdadera amistad........

******************************************************************

El entrenamiento había sido duro y Kaoru denotaba un completo cansancio tanto físico como emocional. El corazón le pesaba, fue en ese momento cuando deseaba que su madre estuviese a su lado para poder contarle todas las cosas que le sucedían y que su papá la abrasase tiernamente, reconfortándole el alma. En ese preciso instante su pecho estalló y las lagrimas rodaron refrescando sus mejillas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo lloro como nunca lo había hecho desde la muerte de sus padres, esa noche su almohada se embadurno con las lagrimas de las penas y dolor que el corazón de la tierna muchacha había estado albergando hasta ese instante.

Aún sin quererlo se durmió recostada sobre sus lágrimas, mientras un rayo de luna iluminaba su ya sereno rostro. En ese instante la puerta de su cuarto se descorrió silenciosamente, dos sombras se encontraban en la puerta contemplando el tranquilo sueño de la muchacha.

-¿Crees que ella se encuentre bien?¿No me sentí tranquila dejándola llorar de esa manera?- se escucho en un murmullo una voz femenina.

- No te preocupes, te aseguro que esto era lo que ella necesitaba para seguir adelante- contesto una voz masculina.

En ese preciso instante la puerta se cerro suavemente, perdiéndose las dos sombras en la oscuridad de la noche......................

******************************************************************

Kaoru se miro en el espejo, llevaba puesto su uniforme escolar y aún tenia los ojos un poco hinchados. Ya se sentía mucho mejor, parecía que se hubiese liberado de un gran peso y que ahora podía percibir las cosas más claramente. Esbozando una sonrisa en el rostro bajo a la mesa lista para ir al colegio y poder agradecer a Misao por haberla consolado en el instante justo, ese abrazo significo para ella más que mil palabras que su amiga hubiese podido pronunciar en ese instante......

Kaoru llego al colegio y se dirigió a su casillero, al pasar pudo ver a un grupo de muchachos que hacían que más de una muchacha posara sus ojos en ellos, era el grupo de los más populares. Kaoru detestaba eso, se creían superior a todos y que además ellos podía disponer de todo. Pero ella le había dado una lección, especialmente a ese tal Enishi, pues debió haber sido doloroso el golpe que había recibido. Kaoru no pudo evitar reírse al ver el rostro del muchacho al recordar como había quedado cuando recibió el golpe.

-Ey. Enishi, mira tienes una nueva admiradora- dijo Touji

-Pero a quien tenemos, ehhh???- señalo Shishio

-Pero si no es nada menos que la muchacha nueva, la que te dio el golpe, Enish. Parace estar riéndose de ti- dijo Touji entre risas

-Cómo??- exclamo Enishi

-A mí me parece que se esta divirtiendo, acaso no fuiste tú el que dijo que ella sería tu novia desde que la viste????. Dudo que lo logres-dijo sarcásticamente Shishio sin dejar de reírse.

-Eso es lo que tu crees, ninguna muchacha hasta ahora se ha resistido a mis encantos- dijo Enishi sonando un poco molesto

-Pues es algo que yo dudo, por lo visto a ella no le importa en lo absoluto y te dio tremenda paliza el otro día- dijo Touji

-Apuesto a que no la atrapas en el plazo de una semana- dijo Shishio retando a Enishi

-No será necesario una semana, acepto tu apuesta- dijo decidido Enishi mientras que en su rostro se esbozaba una sonrisa.

Finalmente Kaoru diviso a Misao. Para ella no fue difícil notar que su amiga ahora se veía ya mucho más tranquila y serena, pero ella aún tenía el remordimiento en su cabeza, tal vez había algo que ella pudiese hacer, tal vez podría indagar un poco más acerca de la novia de Kenshin para saber si existía alguna pequeña esperanza para Kaoru. ¿Pero donde ella podría encontrar a alguien que le diese todo esa información?. Pero ese alguien debía ser una persona que conozca a Kenshin de mucho tiempo, que además le respondiera todas sus preguntas sin cuestionarlas demasiado. Misao tenia una expresión pensativa en el rostro, cuando de pronto bingo, ya sabia a quien acudir. Con esa idea en mente, entró al salón de clases acompañada de Kaoru. Misao en persona se ocuparía de buscar a esa persona a la salida de clases y obtendría toda la información necesaria.

******************************************************************

Finalmente Misao había podido escabullirse de Kaoru, tuvo que hacerlo muy rápido de manera que ella no pudiera objetar. Rápidamente visualizo a la persona que buscaba, el mejor amigo de Kenshin, Sanosuke. Desde la primera vez que se habían visto había cierta tendencia a querer estrangularse, por así decirlo, pero esta vez ella haría un esfuerzo por su amiga. Por suerte, Sigilosamente se acerco hacia donde el se encontraba, con la sinceridad que siempre la caracterizaban le pidió que por favor hablara con ella un momento a solas.

-¿Y dime que es lo que te traes entre manos?- pregunto con curiosidad Sano- No me lo digas, no pudiste resistirte a mis encantos y ahora vienes a caer rendida a mis pies-

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Misao, intentando controlarse, debía recordar que hacia esto por Kaoru.

-Bueno no lo tomes a mal. ¿Por qué no me cuentas de una vez que es ese asunto tan urgente del que deseas hablarme?-

-En realidad yo quería preguntarte acerca de Kenshin y su novia.

-Ahh, entonces te refieres a Sayuri y a Kenshin. 

-Si exactamente, me refiero a ellos. ¿Llevan mucho tiempo juntos?-

-Son novios desde hace muy poco tiempo, pero Sayuri fue una de las grandes amigas de Kenshin. Según tengo entendido ella fue la única que demostró todo su apoyo a Kenshin en un problema que tuvo en el pasado. Creo que eso significo mucho para él, por un tiempo fue una de las pocas personas que se relacionaban con él sin culparlo de sus acciones pasadas y confiando ciegamente en él-

-Su pasado......-

-Creo que eso es todo lo que puedo decirte. Asegúrate que tu amiguita se entere de todo. Parece ser que ella se significa mucho para Kenshin-

Misao se encontraba completamente sorprendida, esa muchacha, Sayuri, formaba parte del oscuro y misterioso pasado que Kenshin encerraba. Un pasado que tanto ella cómo Kaoru desconocían. Misao pudo observar como Sanosuke se alejaba, dejándola ahora con un gran problema ¿Cómo ella haría que Kaoru se enterase de todo eso, y que además no fuera lastimada en el proceso?. Esta vez en su mente no se formulo respuesta alguna........

********************************************************************

Misao había estado muy extraña en toda la hora de clases, parecía que tenia una idea en mente- pensó Kaoru. Ella le había dejado intrigada pues a la hora de la salida le había dicho que tenía que hacer algo muy importante y que esta vez ella tendría que irse sola. A Kaoru no le gustaba la idea, pero Misao le había hablado tan rápido que cuando ella estaba por contestarle su amiga ya había desaparecido de su vista.

Como Kaoru se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos no pudo notar que una presencia se acercaba sigilosamente a ella. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, el muchacho que había recibido uno de sus golpes se encontraba a su lado. Era muy apuesto, de eso no cabía duda, pero ese aire de arrogancia que tenía lo convertía en una persona completamente desagradable para Kaoru.

-Hola Kaoru- dijo él mientras se acercaba hacia ella

-Hola ......-dijo Kaoru quedándose en silencio al no conocer su nombre

-Enishi- dijo él completando la frase de Kaoru – Solo vine a disculparme por la forma en la que me porte el otro día en la clase de kendo, no tenía razón alguna para negarles la entrada a ti y a tu amiga, me tengo bien merecido el castigo-

-Lamento mucho haberte golpeado-dijo Kaoru sonrojándose- En realidad no medí mi fuerza-

Esta muchacha ya ha caído- pensó Enishi.-No te preocupes por eso. ¿Quieres que te ayude con tus libros?-

Kaoru le entregó sus libros sin pensarlo dos veces. Nuca se imaginaría lo que iba a pasar. Enishi y ella se dirigieron charlando amistosamente hasta las puertas del colegio. En el momento en el que él se despedía solo pudo sentir que él acercaba su rostro hacia el de ella y un instante después sentir el calor de sus labios sobre los suyos, para luego marcharse sin decir palabra. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que ella no encontraba la manera de reaccionar, sintió cómo el rubor inundaba sus mejillas y una extraña confusión nacía en su interior. Aún no estaba segura de lo que había sucedido, él la había besado y sin ni siquiera pensarlo se toco suavemente los labios para estar segura que esa extraña sensación que había producido ese beso en ella no era una simple ilusión.

Lo que Kaoru no pudo percibir fue que en ese preciso instante un par de ojos tristes la observaban, Kenshin había presenciado todo lo que había sucedido......................

_CONTINUARA........................_

Notas de la autora:

Konnichiwa minna!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Lamento muchísimo la demora que hubo en este capítulo pero tenía presentaciones de danza y la verdad el tiempo no se encontraba a mi disposición. Espero no decepcionarlos con este capítulo, la trama va un poco lenta pero les prometo que poco a poco empezara a ponerse más interesante. Sus opiniones y comentarios me ayudan muchísimo para saber si voy por el camino correcto así que no duden en dármelas a conocer, OK???

Ahora quiero dar un agradecimiento muy especial a todas esas personitas tan valiosas que me dejaron un review, un agradecimiento muy especial para:

Kaoru_g: Ittashimatte Kaoru-san (es un placer conocerte por primera vez)!!!!! Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios!!!!. Fue una inmensa alegría saber que encontraste a mi fic entre los mejores que leíste, arigato!!!! Lamento la demora en la actualización pero tuve presentaciones en el ballet y me quito demasiado tiempo. Creo la pobre de Kaoru tendrá unos cuantos problemas más, pero no creo que ella sea la única que sufra, me voy a divertir un poquito torturando a otras personas también. Espero saber pronto de ti........

Anama: Itashimatte Anama-san (es un placer conocerte por primera vez)!!!!Me alegra que hayas podido conocer esta página, en verdad es un gran sitio para las personas que quieren escribir. No sabes lo feliz que me sentí al saber que te gustaba mi historia, muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!!!!. Respecto a Kaoru creo que aún le tocara sufrir un poco, no creo que las cosas sean tan sencillas en el amor, y si además así fueran yo me quedo sin trama para la historia. Espero recibir nuevamente noticias tuyas......

Erishi: Ittashimatte Erishi-san (es un placer conocerte por primera vez)!!!!!!! Pues creo que fue un capítulo triste especialmente para Kaoru, a nadie le gustaría enterarse que la persona de la que crees estar enamorado tenga novia. Me alegro que te pareciera romántico pues la verdad no estoy muy segura de mi habilidad como escritora de tramas románticas pero le estoy poniendo todo mi empeño para que las cosas me resulten bien respecto a ese tema. Creo que a Kaoru le tocara sufrir un poco más, pero no te preocupes que no todo serán tristezas. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!!!!!!! Espero saber pronto de ti.........

Arika: Ittashimatte Arika-san (es un placer conocerte por primera vez)!!!!!!! Muchas gracias por el review. Me complace muchísimo que mi historia haya sido de tu agrado. Lamento la tardanza en la actualización pero tuve presentaciones en el ballet que me absorbieron completamente y no pude detenerme un momento a escribir por más que surcaban miles de ideas por mi mente. Espero que disfrutes del capítulo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!!!!!!

Jocky-Misao: Hola amiguita!!!!!!!!! Aquí una nueva entrega de esta historia, espero que este capítulo no decepcione a nadie, pero las cosas se tendrán que ir desarrollando poco a poco. Creo que muchos querrán matarme por agregar a la rival de Kaoru pero creo que eso añadirá mayor acción a la historia. Me divertí un montonzote charlando junto con Nia!!!!!!!!!!! Espero leerte prontito!!!!!!!! Cuídate un montón!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Michire-Mein: Konnichiwa Michire-san!!!!! Es una enorme alegría recibir noticias tuyas nuevamente y saber que mi fic sigue siendo de tu agrado. No te preocupes yo también adoro a K/K así que espero no ser parte de tu ira, jejeje. Pero creo que las cosas irán desarrollándose poco a poco porque es la trama de la historia, así que solo te pide un poco de paciencia, OK? Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y seguir recibiendo noticias tuyas.......

Mia: Konnichiwa Mia-san!!!! Me alegra un montón que te hayan gustado los último capítulos. Tome en cuenta tu concejo y estos son los resultados. La trama se va desarrollando a paso lento pero espero que sea de tu agrado. Espero saber nuevamente de ti.........

Italia: Muchísimas gracias por todos tus concejos, en realidad significa mucho para mí que personas como tú lean esta historia. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Cuídate un montón y espero volver a recibir noticias tuyas!!!!!!

Madam Spooky: Konnichiwa Spooky-chan!!!!! Es un gran honor que una gran escritora como tu crea que voy por buen camino. Muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo, demo arigato Spooky-chan!!!!! Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, aún no sabemos mucho acerca de Sayuri y los sentimientos de Kenshin, pero creo que la trama ira desarrollándose poco a poco, solo te pido un poco de paciencia por favor. Lamento que la ultima vez que charlábamos me haya salido sin despedirme pero mi compu no quería reconectarse a Internet, lo lamento muchísimo. No te preocupes que en cuanto mi escáner este bien podré enviarte el resto de los dibujitos que tengo preparados para este fic. Cuidate un montón y espero poder leerte pronto!!!!!!!

Akiko (kaoru_saz): Konnichiwa Akiko-san!!!! Bueno este ....... creo que no eres la única que quiere matarme por haberle conseguido una novia que no es Kaoru a Kenshin, pero vamos amiguita, no crees que hará a la historia muchísimo más interesante, ehh???. Lamento mucho que hayas reprobado español, pero no te preocupes que esas cosas nos pasan a todos, yo reprobé mi primera materia en la U, pero lo más importante es seguir adelante y volver a intentarlo. Estoy segura que lo logras, así que animo y adelante!!!!!!!!! Espero recibir noticias tuyas prontito..............

Mer: Konnichiwa Mer-san!!!!! Creo que no eres la única que ha decidido dar muerte a la pobre de Sayuri, la pobre ya ha recibido un montón de amenazas, jejeje. Me alegro que te guste la historia y espero que este capítulo sea de tu total agrado. Cuídate un montón y nos leemos prontito!!!!!!

Nia: Konnichiwa Nia-san!!!! Pues como veras seguí tu concejo y me quede con mi nick, muchas gracias por darme tu opinión. En verdad me alegro un montonzote que me dieras a conocer tu percepción sobre el capítulo anterior porque en realidad me ayuda muchísimo para aclarar detalles que pude haber omitido. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios amiguita!!!!!!!!!!! Cuídate un montón y espero que podamos leernos prontito en MSN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mary-chan: Itashimatte Mary-chan (es un placer conocerte por primera vez)!!!!!!!!! Me alegra un montonzote que hayas estado siguiendo la historia desde hace un tiempo y que te hayas animado a dejarme un review, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo!!!!!!!!! Creo que la trama se irá desarrollando poco a poco así que te pido un poco de paciencia, pero no te preocupes que yo también adoro a K/K. Espero volver a recibir noticias tuyas......

Muchísimas gracias a todos las personas que me dejaron un review. En verdad que me suben los ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Por cierto, si alguien desea ser informado de las actualizaciones de este fic, solo déjenme su e-mail en un review, OK???

Atentamente;

Moonlight


	9. It´s just a matter of time

TIEMPO PARA SOÑAR

**CAPITULO VIII**

**IT´S JUST A MATTER OF TIME**

La mente de Kaoru se encontraba en un completo caos, ella creí que estaba enamorada de Kenshin, o por lo menos eso era lo que ella suponía, pero después de haber recibido el beso de Enishi, ella se había sentido completamente confundida, ahora no estaba segura de los sentimientos que tenia por Kenshin, y al mismo tiempo lo que sentía por Enishi.

-Ey, feíta ¿acaso estas sorda?- exclamo Yahico exasperado ante el mutismo de su hermana.

-¿Dijiste algo?- dijo Kaoru siendo violentamente sacada de sus pensamientos.

-No sé porque me sorprendo, era de esperarse algo así de una tontita como tú- exclamo Yahico, riéndose, preparándose para el momento en que su hermana se diera cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- dijo ella completamente enfadada y preparándose para tomar represalia contra su hermano menor.

-Vamos no te enojes- dijo sonriente Yahico, debido a la expresión de enfado que se mostraba en el rostro de su hermana –Yo solo vine a decirte que Tía me pidió que te avisara que tomáramos un taxi para ir a las clases de kendo-. Kaoru dio un brinco de su cama para sorpresa de Yahico, parecía impulsada por un resorte, y empezó a correr completamente desesperada por toda su habitación.

-¿Pero que rayos te pasa ahora, Kaoru? - dijo Yahico completamente sorprendido por la actitud de su hermana.

-¡¡¡¡Me olvide que tengo práctica de kendo!!!! No puedo creerlo, además, después tengo clases de ballet, ¿qué es lo que voy hacer ahora?. Oh no puede ser, no encuentro mis zapatillas y solo faltan quince minutos para la clase. Pero, que haces ahí parado Yahico, muévete y encuentra mis zapatillas, ¡¡¡¡¡date prisa!!!!- exclamo Kaoru completamente desesperada

Yahico solo suspiro y se dispuso a buscar las zapatillas de ballet, como él ya lo esperaba se encontraban en uno de los cajones de su ropero, las tomo y salió con ellas del cuarto. Su hermana tendía a desesperarse demasiado por las cosas cuando estaba retrasada y era peligroso estar a su lado porque solo iba recibir ordenes, le daría las zapatillas después, mientras tanto dejaría que ella se las arregle sola. Teniendo esto en mente tomo las zapatillas y las coloco en la mochila que llevaba a sus clases de kendo, se las daría cuando estuviesen en el taxi......

******************************************************************

Yahico corrió lo más rápido posible que sus piernas le permitían hacia la sala donde entrenaba su hermana, debía darse prisa, aun tenia tiempo, pensó. Apenas llego, abrió la puerta esperando encontrarse con su hermana, pero al parecer ella ya no se encontraba ahí.

-Hey, Misao, ¿dónde está Kaoru?- pregunto Yahico

-Kaoru ya se fue, me dijo que tenía clase de ballet y por cierto, me encargo que te dijera que tu Tío vendría a recogerte y, además, que lo esperes porque iba a tardar un poco- respondió Misao un poco molesta porque el hermano menor de Kaoru había interrumpido la charla, que más bien tendía a ser un monologo, que ella había entablado con su adorado Aoshi-sama.

El rostro de Yahico se torno completamente pálido, cómo iba su hermana a bailar si es que él tenía en su mochila sus zapatillas y, además, por lo que Kaoru le había contado de la maestra seguro la haría quedar en ridículo si es que no la echaba de su clase. Él había visto como su madre se molestaba cuando las alumnas de su academia olvidaban cualquier insignificancia, no podía imaginarse que es lo que sucedería si su hermana se apareciese sin las zapatillas.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede, muchacho?- escucho que le preguntaba el cubo de hielo, como él mismo había bautizado al maestro de su hermana. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dispuso a sacar las zapatillas de la mochila y enseñárselas. Misao se quedo completamente anonadada y exclamo: -¡¡¡¡¡No me digas que tú también practicas ballet!!!!!!-

-¡¡¡¡¡No sea tonta!!!!!!- exclamo Yahico –Son las zapatillas de mi hermana- dijo con el rostro completamente preocupado.

-Pero Kaoru debe llevar otro par con ellas, ¿verdad?- pregunto Misao deseando obtener una respuesta afirmativa.

Yahico movió la cabeza a modo de negación. –Debo entregárselas, se meterá en muchos problemas sino lo hago-.

La mente de Misao trabajaba lo más rápido posible, pero no encontraba la manera de entregar las zapatillas a Kaoru. De pronto vio que Aoshi caminaba hacia la salida de la sala de entrenamiento y escucho su voz diciendo: -Date prisa y sígueme-. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Misao miro a Yahico y le indico que la siguiese.

Apenas salieron, Aoshi se acerco a Sanosuke y al parecer le dijo algo. Sanosuke negó con la cabeza, pero luego Aoshi volvió a hablar y esta vez Sanosuke parecía muy entusiasmado con la propuesta de Aoshi. Misao observaba esta escena e intentaba afinar su oído para poder escuchar lo que Aoshi y Sanosuke hablaban, ella noto que Aoshi dio media vuelta y se dirigía hasta donde ella se encontraba, para luego decirle:

-Lamento no ser yo el que te ayude esta vez, pero le pedí de favor a Sanosuke que te llevase a entregar las zapatillas a tu amiga-.

Misao no podía creer lo que había ocurrido, en realidad, Aoshi había sido muy atento con ella, talvez ella podía tener alguna oportunidad con él. Pero en que estaba pensando, este no era el momento más apropiado para pensar en eso, seguramente ella podía analizar la situación con mucha más calma después. Teniendo esto en mente articulo un: -Muchas gracias Aoshi-sama- dedicándole una sonrisa al mismo tiempo. Aoshi solo asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta y se dirigió a una de las salas de entrenamiento, al parecer Aoshi tenía más clases de kendo que dictar.

-Muy bien, ya que Aoshi me lo pidió, ¿dónde es que tengo que llevarlos?- pregunto Sanosuke. Misao y Yahico se miraron confundidos. Ninguno de los dos conocía donde quedaba la academia donde ensayaba Kaoru.

-No me digan que ninguno de los dos sabe donde queda- dijo Sanosuke esperando que esta no fuera la situación.

-La verdad es que apenas llevo unos cuantos meses aquí y no conozco muy bien la cuidad- dijo Yahico lanzándose a la defensiva.

-Yo supuse que el chiquillo conocía el lugar, tomando en cuenta que es su hermana la que está en problemas- argumento Misao. 

-Era de esperarse, solamente alguien como tú podría suponer que un tonto chiquillo supiera ubicarse en esta gran ciudad- replico Sano.

-Ey, que quisiste decir con eso de "tonto chiquillo"- exclamo Yahico molesto.

-¿¿¿¿Qué es lo que insinúas????- pregunto Misao completamente irritada.

Mientras una discusión sin fin se llevaba a cabo entre Sano y Misao; Yahico empezaba a preocuparse, él continuaba agarrando las zapatillas de su hermana y por lo visto al paso que iban, podrían pasar décadas antes de que alguna de las personas que supuestamente eran adultas dejasen de comportarse como niños y se concentrasen en el problema, que era llevar las zapatillas a su hermana. De pronto, Yahico escucho una voz decirle: -¿Podrías explicarme a que se debe todo este alboroto que están armando?-.

Yahico, sin pensarlo dos veces respondió, completamente abatido: -El problema es que mi hermana olvidó sus zapatillas porque yo no se las entregue cuando me dijo que lo hiciese. Ahora seguramente se meterá en problemas con su maestra, que parece ser una vieja loca, y ellos que tenían que llevar las zapatillas no han parado de discutir sobre quien tiene la culpa de no saber la dirección de la academia-.

-No te preocupes Yahico, yo te llevare a que entregues las zapatillas a tu hermana- respondió Kenshin ante el abatido comentario del niño.

-¿En serio harías eso, Kenshin?- dijo Yahico completamente entusiasmado, pero luego agregó –No sé si me escuchaste bien, pero no tengo ni idea donde queda la academia a la que asiste Kaoru-

-No te preocupes, yo si la conozco. Mi prima es la directora de la academia a la que asiste Kaoru- articulo Kenshin.

-En serio- exclamo completamente alegre Yahico, y mientras lo seguía hacia la salida del dojo agrego: -Eso de que la directora es una vieja bruja no debes tomarlo muy en cuenta-. Kenshin solamente pudo sonreír ante su comentario.

-Hey, ¿¿¿ a donde creen que van ustedes???- se escuchó clamar al unísono dos voces.

-Vamos a entregar las zapatillas de mi hermana- respondió Yahico –Kenshin si conoce la dirección y él va a llevarme-.

-Pues no se irán sin mí- exclamo Sanosuke.

-¿¿Qué interés puedes tener tú en ir a devolver unas zapatillas de ballet??- pregunto Misao, presa de gran curiosidad.

-Pues es una academia de ballet y gracias a la mente brillante de Aoshi, todas las bailarinas de ballet usan mallas muy pegaditas al cuerpo y solo llevan unas faldas cortitas y....................... -

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ya cállate!!!!!! No quiero que Yahico tenga una mente podrida como la tuya- exclamo molesta Misao, mientras Yahico se preguntaba que podría haber de interesante en las mallas que usaban las bailarinas.

En ese momento el automóvil de Kenshin comenzó a deslizarse por las calles de la ciudad...................

******************************************************************

Finalmente llegamos, suspiro aliviado Yahico, mientras que Kenshin, Sano y Misao pasaban a través las puertas de la academia de danza.

-Muy bien, ¿dónde están todas las preciosas bailarinas?- pregunto Sanosuke.

-Ya te dije que eres un malpensado. Vinimos a entregarle las zapatillas a Kaoru y no a ver bailarinas- agrego molesta Misao, para luego mirar a Kenshin, como él conocía la academia seguro sabia donde eran los vestidores.

Para Kenshin no fue difícil comprender la mirada de Misao. –Para llegar a los vestidores debes seguir recto, te encontraras con dos corredores, toma el del lado derecho y en la última puerta del corredor hallaras los vestidores. Espero que no sea tarde-.

-Muy bien- dijo Misao tomando las zapatillas de las manos de Yahico para disponerse a entregárselas a Kaoru, pero se llevo tremenda sorpresa al ver que alguien ya se le había adelantado –Sanosuke, ¿A donde crees que vas?-.

-Pues pienso acompañarte a entregar las zapatillas, conociendo tu falta de orientación posiblemente podrías perderte- respondió él.

-La verdad es muy amable de tu parte- dijo Misao con un tono de voz completamente sarcástico estando completamente segura de que la única razón por la cual él la acompañaría era por ir a los vestidores –Pero preferiría que te quedes AQUÍ a esperarme con Kenshin y Yahico-.

Sanosuke no tuvo más remedio a resignarse y también tuvo que soportar la cara de gracioso que había puesto Kenshin, obviamente él podía pasearse por los salones de la academia sin ningún problema. Yahico se encontraba sumamente cansado, no había tenido ni un corto receso desde que había terminado su clase de kendo. Diviso unos asientos y se dirigió a ellos para sentarse, Sanosuke y Kenshin lo imitaron. Por el corredor se podían escuchar voces femeninas, al parecer Sanosuke si tendría la oportunidad de ver a algunas bailarinas. De pronto, dos muchachas se detuvieron ante ellos. Pero si no es nada menos que la noviecita de Kenshin acompañada de una hermosa muchacha, pensó Sanosuke.

-Kenshin- exclamo alegre Sayuri mientras se inclinaba para saludar a su novio como era debido.

-Hola Kenshin- saludo la otra muchacha.

-Hola, Megumi- respondió Kenshin, mientras que Sanosuke tomaba nota mental del nombre de la muchacha.

-Pensé que nos veríamos a la salida de mi clase- agrego Sayuri.

-La verdad es que vine debido a un favor que me pidieron- contesto Kenshin mientras señalaba con la vista a Yahico.

-Pero que pequeño más adorable que tenemos aquí, ¿Dime como te llamas?- dijo Sayuri.

Pequeño, acaso ese cosa o lo que fuera le había dicho pequeño, además, adorable pensó Yahico. La verdad no entendía cómo Kenshin podía soportar a alguien tan pesada como ella: –Me llamo Yahico- respondió completamente seco y molesto.

Kenshin solo pudo sonreír ante la actitud del pequeño, la verdad la situación se había tornado un poco incomoda. De repente, se acordó de Sano y agrego: -Megumi, te presento a uno de mis grandes amigos, su nombre es Sanosuke. Sano, Megumi es una de las mejores amigas de Sayuri-. En ese instante Sanosuke sintió la mirada de desprecio que le dio la señorita "soy superior al mundo", él en cambio, le contestó con una sarcástica sonrisa que al parecer hizo que la tal Megumi se enfadara un poco más.

La situación no era nada alentadora, al parecer Yahico no podía soportar a Sayuri, además, parecía que Sano y Megumi tendían a quererse estrangular con la mirada. Desvió por un breve instante la mirada hacia el pasillo y ahí descubrió la imagen de Kaoru, que avanzaba hacia el lugar donde se encontraban charlando amenamente con Misao. Al verla, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue la imagen de ella y Enishi besándose. Debía quitarse de la mente a esa muchacha se ordeno a él mismo, pero lo que Kenshin no pudo evitar fue que por un breve instante sus ojos reflejaran una tremenda tristeza ante ese idea, lo cual no fue desapercibido por Sayuri, a quien solo le bastó mirar hacia el pasillo para encontrarse a esa que representaba un inminente peligro en su relación. Pero que suerte que tengo, pensó Sayuri. Estando ella en la academia, le pondría la vida a cuadritos hasta que finalmente ella comprenda que Kenshin es y seguirá siendo su novio, para eso contaba con la ayuda de su mejor amiga Megumi y el resto de las chicas. Lástima, le costará muchísimo haber posado sus ojos en mi hombre, pensó ella mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro.

******************************************************************

Kaoru debía darse prisa, el trabajo de investigación sobre las enfermedades genéticas era para mañana, gracias a la indisciplina que había en el curso, la profesora de biología impuso como castigo un trabajo de investigación enorme, pero les dio el resto de la hora de clases libre para que comenzaran y se preparasen para la exposición del día de mañana. Debía darse prisa, Misao y Soujiro, el resto de su grupo, se habían adelantado a la biblioteca para buscar toda la información necesaria en el Internet, idea que como ellos suponían, pensaba seguir el resto de la clase. Mientras buscaba un disquete para guardar toda la información que encontrasen en su casillero, pudo escuchar a los muchachos que recorrían el pasillo con dirección a la biblioteca murmurar:

-¿Escuchaste de la nueva adquisición de Enishi?-

-Pues en verdad no, dime ¿quién es la nueva tonta que cayo esta vez?-

-La verdad es para no creerlo, pero es la alumna nueva, la luchadora de kendo-

-Entonces, ya la conquisto. La verdad, es que Enishi tiene una habilidad enorme con las mujeres, siempre consigue a las más bonitas, disfruta un momento con ellas y luego las desecha. Ese si que es un hombre con suerte-

-De eso no cabe la menor duda-

Las palabras de esos muchachos surcaban velozmente la mente de Kaoru. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ingenua y dejarse cautivar por ese beso?. Se sentía completamente humillada, deseaba darle unos buenos golpes al patán ese que iba a presumirla como su nueva adquisición entre sus amigos, como si ella fuese un trofeo. Estaba completamente encolerizada pero al girarse se encontró frente a frente con la última persona que deseaba ver en estos instantes. La mente de Kaoru comenzó a trabajar rápidamente, ya encontraría la manera de vengarse de él.

-¿Cómo estas, preciosa?- le saludo Enishi.

-Muy bien, me alegra verte. Me gustaría hablar a solas contigo, en privado- contesto Kaoru de una manera extraña y melosa, nunca antes vista en ella. Enishi dirigió una sonrisa de triunfo al resto de sus amigos y se dispuso a seguir a Kaoru. Apenas llegaron a uno de los pasillos que parecía estar desierto, Kaoru dio media vuelta y dirigiéndose a Enishi con la voz más sensual que podía le dijo: -Sabes, ayer no tuve tiempo de responderte, pero ahora que estamos solos, puedo hacerlo-.

Enishi se asombró un poco por su actitud diferente a la que ella siempre mostraba, pero supuso que como siempre, la había impactado. Mientras se disponía a recibir el beso de Kaoru, no podía imaginarse la que sucedería a continuación. Lo único que pudo sentir fue el impacto de la mano de Kaoru con su rostro, le había dado una cachetada. Después pudo  escuchar a Kaoru decirle nuevamente en el oído, con una voz completamente sarcástica: -Aquí tienes tu respuesta, cariño-. Para luego verla marcharse por el mismo pasillo que hace unos momentos habían atravesado juntos.

Se suponía que debía sentirse molesto u ofendido por la actitud que tuvo Kaoru con él, pero no era así, la verdad era que sentía algo muy diferente, parecía que la cachetada de Kaoru había despertado en él una extraña sensación que hasta el momento desconocía...............

_CONTINUARA........_

**Notas de la autora:**

Mil pero mil disculpas por el enorme tiempo que me tome para subir este capítulo, pero tenía algunos problemas con una materia en la U y tuve que dedicarle todo mi tiempo para poder aprobarla. Lo siento muchísimo y les pido mil perdones a todos los lectores que se toman la molestia de leer mi historia, a manera de disculpa esta vez escribí un capitulo un poco más largo que lo que acostumbro. Las buenas noticias son que finalmente estoy en vacaciones de invierno, por lo que podré dedicarme a escribir y actualizar muchísimo más rápido. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y me den a conocer sus opiniones y comentarios, los cuales son de un inmenso valor para mí y para el desarrollo de esta historia.

Ahora, quisiera agradecer a todas esas personitas tan especiales que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review, especialmente a:

Mer: Hola amiguita!!!! Wow, son muchísimas preguntas!!!!! pero espero que este capítulo te aclare alguna de tus dudas. Respecto al pasado de Kenshin creo que deberá mantenerse como una incógnita por un tiempo más. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, y mil pero mil disculpas por el enorme retraso. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado..........

Michere-Mein: Muchísimas gracias por todos los ánimos, en verdad me animas a seguir escribiendo. Pues como veras en este capítulo nos llevaremos una que otra sorpresa respecto a Enishi y Kaoru, y no te preocupes, que los siguientes capítulos se pondrán cada vez más interesantes con todas las parejitas que tenemos. Mil disculpas por el enorme retraso, lo siento muchísimo. Espero saber pronto de ti........

Jocky-Misao: Konichiwa tomodachi!!!!!! Pues como puedes ver ya apareció Megumi en escena, las cosas se irán poniendo más interesantes respecto a esta parejita y a las demás, espero que lo disfrutes. Muchas gracias por subirme los ánimos y apoyarme para continuar escribiendo este fic, arigato. Cuídate un montón y espero recibir noticias tuyas prontito.................

Akiko (Kaoru_sanz): Creo que después de unos cuantos capítulos más no vas a querer solo torturar a Sayuri sino crear un atentado o algo por el estilo en contra de ella. Espero que te haya ido muy bien en tus exámenes, como puedes ver yo también me estuve rompiendo la cabeza con los exámenes, por eso, mil disculpas por tan tardía actualización. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo......

Arika : Yo también creo que le va bien a Kenshin un poquito de celos, no debe ser siempre Kaoru la única que sufra. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo!!!!!!. Mil disculpas por el tremendo retraso, pero tuve que romperme la cabeza con los exámenes. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo.......

Anama : Gomen, anama-chan, no era mi intención hacerte sentir vieja ni nada por el estilo, lo siento. Me alegra un montonzote que mi fic sea de tu agrado, muchísimas gracias por los ánimos que me brindas para seguir escribiendo. Lamento muchísimo la demora, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones prometo que actualizare muchísimo más rápido. Espero recibir noticias tuyas prontito......

Erushi : Muchísimas gracias por las hurras!!!!!!. En realidad cada uno de los comentarios que recibo son muy importantes para mí, y lo menos que puedo hacer es responderlos. Mil pero mil disculpas por el enorme retraso lo siento muchísimo, gomen. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y continuar recibiendo reviews tan alentadores como los tuyos.......

Madam Spooky : Muchísimas gracias por tu review, lástima que no pude recibirlo completo, en realidad las opiniones de una gran escritora como tú son muy importantes para mi, teniendo en cuenta que este es mi primer fic. Espero que en este capítulo se aclaren algunas de tus dudas, le estoy poniendo todo mi empeño para que resulten lo mejor posible, espero que me digas que te pareció este, OK?. Por cierto tu fic te está quedando excelente, me divertí mucho leyéndolo después de haberme estado rompiendo la cabeza con los exámenes. Cuídate muchísimo y espero recibir noticias tuyas prontito.........

Kaoru86: Pues para sorpresa de todos el pelirrojo si tiene novia y, además, Kaoru un pretendiente, la verdad es que en mi cabeza hay muchas ideas respecto a todas las posibles parejitas. Muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo y te pido mil disculpas por el enorme tiempo que me tomé en actualizar esta historia. Espero saber pronto de ti......

Nia: Hola amiguita, tanto tiempo sin leernos por MSN, no??? La verdad es que una materia en la U me tenía colgando de un hilo, así que tuve que estudiar un montón para el examen final y no pude dedicarme a nada más. Por suerte ahora ya estoy de vacaciones, así que podré dedicarle más tiempo a esta historia. Jejeje, pues tu mente trabaja muy rápido, ehh???? Espero no desilusionarte con este capítulo y espero que el personaje de Sayuri cuadre en su papel. Un enorme abrazo de mí para tú!!!!!!!. Cuídate un montón y espero encontrarnos prontito por MSN.........

Mia: Muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo, me subes los ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Me agrada que te guste el papel de Kaoru porque yo considero que ese personaje es de una muchacha con mucho carácter. Mil pero mil disculpas por la demora, ahora que estoy de vacaciones prometo que las actualizaciones serán mucho más rápidas. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado............

Kaoru_g: Es una alegría para mi conocer personas como tú que compartan mis gustos. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, a modo de disculpa esta vez escribí un capítulo más extenso. Espero que lo disfrutes.........

Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer este fic y me dan a conocer sus opiniones, espero que continúen haciéndolo.

Atentamente;

**Moonlight**


	10. Between the lines

TIEMPO PARA SOÑAR

**CAPITULO IX**

**BETWEEN THE LINES**

-Espero que todos hayan comprendido la información que le hemos dado. ¿Quedó todo claro?.¿Alguien tiene alguna duda?- solo el silencio absoluto de los alumnos se pudo percibir en el aire. A la subdirectora no le quedo nada más que retirarse, esperando que los alumnos hayan entendido las cosas claramente y que no surgiesen problemas con los padres. Sin tener nada más que agregar, tal como el absoluto silencio se lo había indicado, se retiró del aula. Apenas abandonó el aula, tal y como era de esperarse, todos los alumnos empezaron a conversar abiertamente.

-Misao, ¿me podrías explicar claramente de lo que hablaba?, la verdad se puso hablar de pedagogía, de la libertad de los alumnos y lo vanguardista que era la escuela por inventar nuevas metodologías de aprendizaje, que al final solo entendí que íbamos hacer algo, pero el pequeño detalle es que no nos dijo que es lo que iba a suceder, ni lo que teníamos que hacer- exclamo Kaoru un poco confundida ya que el pequeño discurso de la subdirectora no había aclarado sus dudas en lo absoluto, a pesar que había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para poder atender, cosa que era muy difícil tomando en cuenta que ya se acercaba la hora de salida.

-Mira es muy sencillo- contesto animadamente Misao. –En nuestra escuela existe lo que se denomina aula abierta, que es algo así como que pasamos clases pero fuera, es como que nos enseñan las cosas pero no exactamente en el colegio. El año pasado me pusieron en uno de los grupos que debía permanecer en la cárcel, en una cárcel de verdad, y hacer todas las cosas que hacían los reos. Fue muy divertido, pero me alegre muchísimo cuando finalmente pude salir, la verdad me dio mucha pena las personas que tenían que encontrarse ahí por mucho más tiempo-.

-Pero entonces ¿tendremos que ir a la cárcel?- pregunto un poco asustada Kaoru ante la idea de perder su libertad momentáneamente.

Misao sonriendo le contesto: -Se nota que no estuviste atendiendo. Pero bueno, creo que nadie lo hizo. Mira, nos separarán en grupos, cada grupo tendrá una persona a cargo y diferentes actividades. A la salida nos entregaran una circular explicando que actividad tenemos y toda la información que necesitemos. Espero que nos haya tocado juntas-.

En ese instante la campana del colegio sonó mientras que el maestro trataba de calmar a los alumnos para poder acabar de entregar las circulares por orden alfabético. El bullicio en toda la escuela era impresionante ante la perspectiva de una nueva actividad, que al parecer era del agrado de todos los alumnos, obviamente los alumnos consideraban realizar cualquier tipo de actividad si esta les libraba por unos instantes de los libros y las aulas escolares.

Finalmente le llegó el turno a Kaoru, poco después, el de Misao. Lo primero que hicieron fue preguntarse en que grupo se encontraban, se sintieron muy contentas al saber que estarían juntas en el mismo grupo  formando parte de la dinámica denominada "Supervivencia". La dinámica, según explicaba la circular, consistía en que los alumnos debían internarse en un área boscosa localizada a unos ciento veinte kilómetros del centro de la ciudad. Además, aclaraba que cada encargado de cada grupo tendría ya preparadas las actividades que realizarían cada grupo durante el lapso de cuatro días que sería el periodo de duración de cada una de las actividades preparadas. Kaoru pudo leer en la circular:

"Estimados padres de familia: La dinámica de Supervivencia, como decidimos llamarla, consistirá básicamente en que los alumnos de nuestra institución puedan comprobar sus habilidades y conocimientos previamente adquiridos, no solo en el marco científico sino en el marco social, midiendo sus habilidades para desenvolverse en un medio completamente diferente al que se encuentran acostumbrados y en un entorno social disímil, ya que cada grupo ha sido conformado al azar de manera que los resultados de esta experiencia sean de lo más satisfactorios de manera que nos permitan lograr los objetivos deseados. Cada grupo cuenta con un responsable, de manera que el mismo ha preparado previamente un rol de actividades que será entregado a cada padre de familia en el momento de partida del equipo que este desarrollando esta actividad, el mismo no podrá ser entregado a los alumnos porque deseamos comprobar en un ambiente diferente las capacidades que estamos desarrollando en cada uno de nuestros estudiantes. Los alumnos partirán de nuestra institución a horas 6:30am el día viernes 5 del mes en curso retornando el día lunes 9 a horas 6:00 pm a nuestra institución. Se adjunta a la siguiente circular todo el equipo requerido para lograr el éxito en nuestra actividad, cualquier duda por parte de los padres de familia o de nuestros estudiantes podrá ser aclarada mediante la subdirección. Agradeciendo de antemano la confianza que depositan en nuestras manos, delegándonos la formación educativa de sus hijos, me despido muy atentamente, Tanaka Ichiro, Director General".

Tanto Kaoru como Misao se encontraban sumamente emocionadas por la expectativa de un viaje para poder librarse momentáneamente de los libros. Apenas Kaoru llego a casa entrego la circular a su tía, quien se emocionó tanto que se puso a pensar en todo lo necesario para que Kaoru realizase su viaje,  procurando no omitir ningún detalle.

Los tres días que faltaban para que se realice la actividad pasaron rápidamente, se podía sentir la expectativa que surgía ante los alumnos llenando a la escuela de una refrescante vitalidad. Al principio el Tío de Kaoru se había mostrado un poco reacio ante la idea de que su sobrina tuviera que adentrarse a un área boscosa y hacer quien sabe que cosas. Además, no conocía al resto de sus compañeros, que bien podían ser unos adolescentes dominados por las hormonas que podían hacerle algo a su sobrina, porque a pesar de todo, no podía negar que su sobrina se había convertido en una mujercita muy atractiva.

El prepararse para la pequeña excursión le había traído ciertas dificultades a Kaoru, ya que sus tíos no habían tenido hijos, por tanto, les faltaba un poco de experiencia y conocimiento en esta área. El primer problema consistió en que su tío resulto ser un pésimo comprador, o en realidad el vendedor era excelente, Kaoru aún no se decidía, pero su tío termino comprando el equipo de campo "Modern Camping 3000"; que según él mismo había explicado la carpa contaba con ultima tecnología, que venia desde un agradable sistema de aire acondicionado hasta un sistema incorporado para espantar a los insectos. Pero el problema se presentaba en que el sistema de aire acondicionado convertía a la carpa en una heladera, además de que el repelente de insectos también repelía a las personas por su desagradable olor, asimismo toda "la ultima tecnología" representaba más un peso que una ventaja para cualquier campista. Su tía, en cambio, le preparo un enorme equipaje, que con solo intentar alzarlo Kaoru corría el riesgo de ser arrollada por el, pero lamentablemente a su tía no se le había ocurrido añadir nada más que ropa y artículos de tocador en su equipaje, lo que representaba un posible contratiempo para el estomago de Kaoru.

Misao no podía dejar de reírse por todos los contratiempos que había tenido que pasar Kaoru, cuando una noche antes de partir ella había tenido la idea de revisar su equipaje. Esa noche Misao se quedaría a dormir en la casa de su amiga debido a que sus padres viajaban frecuentemente y ella era hija única, por lo tanto no había nadie que la llevase a la mañana siguiente a tan tempranas horas del día, y su amiga había accedido encantada. Esa noche ambas estuvieron platicando hasta altas horas de la noche, contándose cada una aspectos importantes de sus vidas y riendo sin parar en el proceso, además de planear una que otra travesurilla.

******************************************************************

Finalmente el día tan ansiado llego, Kaoru fue la primera en despertar al sentir los cálidos rayos de sol que se filtraban suavemente por la ventana. Desperezándose suavemente asomo su mirada por la ventana de su habitación, era un hermoso día soleado. Luego dirigió la mirada hacia su amiga, quien se había desecho completamente de las colchas; aparte de que había optado por dormir de barriga en una posición muy graciosa pero que no le quitaba nada esa imagen tierna y angelical que siempre llevaba en su rostro. Kaoru aún un poco perezosa se dirigió al baño a tomar un rápido baño para poder despertar completamente. La sensación del agua corriendo por cada milímetro de su piel siempre la llenaba de una renovadora y extraña energía para poder enfrentar cada día lo mejor posible. Apenas salió de la ducha, se encontró con un alegre "muy buenos días" por parte de su amiga, que al parecer vivía cada uno de sus días con una sonrisa y una extraña vitalidad desde que salía el sol. 

Cuando ya estuvieron listas, se dirigieron al piso inferior donde el tío de Kaoru ya las esperaba completamente preparado para partir y llevarlas al colegio. Después de unos diez minutos de subidas y bajadas por la casa de Kaoru, ya que las muchachas habían olvidado detalles importantes como el bloqueador de sol además de que habían tenido algo importante que hacer a última hora, se dirigieron rápidamente al colegio.

******************************************************************

-Kaoru, ¿Lo ves? Es tan simpático.......- dijo Misao suspirando y mirando con ojitos de enamorada a Aoshi –Creo que es el destino, que bien que el profesor de matemáticas se enfermo y mi querido Aoshi lo está sustituyendo-

-Debes estar muy feliz- dijo Kaoru sonriendo al mirar a su amiga para luego realizar una mueca de desagrado. –Yo en cambio, no puedo creer que entre tantas personas justamente el tonto de Enishi haya tenido que estar justamente en este grupo-.

-Pero Kaoru, por si no te diste cuenta hay un simpático pelirrojo a bordo- dijo Misao sonriendo pícaramente mientras observaba a Kenshin, quien escuchaba música tranquilamente a unos cuantos asientos de distancia.

Kaoru no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia ese lugar, justo en ese instante, Kenshin decidió abrir los ojos para cruzarse con la penetrante mirada de unos intensos ojos azules. Kaoru observo la tierna sonrisa que se formo en el rostro del pelirrojo al verla y no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban rápidamente sin que ella pudiese hacer algo por detenerlos.

-Kaoru, sabes........- dijo Misao al ver el rostro levemente ruborizado de su amiga –Creo que Kenshin no está muy enamorado de su novia-.

-¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo?- pregunto Kaoru, con una expresión de confusión en todo su rostro.

-Bueno, la verdad es que me entere que esa tal Sayuri apoyo a Kenshin en una situación difícil del pasado, la cual yo desconozco, pero creo que él se siente en deuda con ella por eso. Tal vez esa sea un motivo de su noviazgo....- exclamo Misao, rogando que las palabras que pronunciaba hayan sido las adecuadas y que sobre todas las cosas, sean reales; pues había un extraño misterio en el pasado del pelirrojo.

Kaoru la miro con unos ojos interrogantes, su rostro denotaba una completa confusión. -¿De dónde sacaste todo eso?-.pregunto inquisitivamente.

-Eso no importa- contesto Misao intentando medir el impacto de las palabras que había pronunciado. –La fuente que me dio toda esa información es muy confiable. Pero ahora lo que debes decidir es la manera en la que procederás conociendo todo lo que te conté-

Kaoru bajo ligeramente la cabeza, era verdad, ella sentía algo muy especial por Kenshin; eso lo había descubierto hace ya un tiempo. Pero también, había descubierto que él tenía novia, pero talvez, había la ligera posibilidad que no la amara, sino que quizás sea una muy buena amiga. La mente de Kaoru se encontraba en un estado de completa confusión. –Yo creo que ............-

-Hey, chicas ¿tienen algo de comer?- escucharon una voz que cortó a Kaoru y la conversación que ambas amigas sostenían.

-¿Que?- pregunto Kaoru completamente desubicada por la pregunta. Tanto Kaoru como Misao giraron rápidamente para ver quien era el dueño de esa voz y darle su merecido por interrumpir, y por sobre todo, escuchar una conversación tan importante. Ambas se encontraron con un muchacho de ojos café claro y una gorra en la cabeza. No pudieron hacer nada más que sentirse muy incomodas e inquietas, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado escuchando su conversación.....?

-Oigan, les hice una pregunta- dijo Sano ante la extraña actitud de las muchachas que hasta hace unos instantes no paraban de hablar y ahora, habían decidido quedarse completamente mudas.

-¿Qué es que acaso no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea la comida?- exclamo completamente irritada Misao, habían interrumpido una conversación de vital importancia.

-Pues no- contesto simplemente Sano, cruzándose de brazos, teniendo en mente quedarse ahí hasta obtener un buen bocadillo por parte de las muchachas.

-Además, ¿qué te hace suponer que nosotras llevamos tanta comida?- contesto Kaoru, un poco molesta por la actitud de Sano.

-Pues verán.....- contesto Sano sonriendo mientras las miraba de pies a cabeza –Solo con mirarlas un poco uno se da cuenta de todo eso-.

-¿Acaso me estas diciendo gorda?- exclamo completamente fuera de control Misao.

-Yo solo digo lo que veo- contestó Sano totalmente despreocupado.

Misao sentía que sus mejillas comenzaban a calentársele, en realidad, su figura le preocupaba bastante. La verdad era que ella no estaba nada fuera de su peso, pero el hecho de que un  muchacho le dijese esas palabras de frente, en realidad le consternaba bastante, la hacían sentir avergonzada.

-Creo que te encuentras mal de la vista Sano. Misao es una joven muy hermosa. No hagas caso a sus comentarios, en realidad cualquiera que no reconozca tu belleza se encuentra mal de la cabeza-.

Esta vez el rostro de Misao obtuvo un tono de rojo más elevado del que llevaba anteriormente, era la primera vez que un muchacho salía en su defensa, además, le decía tales cosas enfrente de todos.

-Hey Soujiro, no sabia que eras todo un don Juan- exclamo Sano burlonamente ante la reacción de su amigo.

Misao no pudo evitar mirar en la dirección en la que se encontraba Aoshi, su mirada era completamente gélida, parecía que no le importase lo que sucedía en el autobús. Misao bajo la mirada, completamente confundida, algo extraño sucedía en su interior. Apenas levanto la vista, se encontró con la fresca sonrisa de Soujiro, sin pensarlo volvió a ruborizarse. Parecía que la confusión surgía ante ella, las palabras que había escuchado anteriormente habían tenido el efecto similar al de un terremoto en su ser, hasta hace unos instantes todo estaba muy claro para ella, pero ahora, las cosas se veían un poco diferentes..........

_CONTINUARA........_

**Notas de la autora:**

Konnichiwa minna-san!!!!!!!!!!!. Finalmente, ya está listo un nuevo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado, siento mucho la tardanza pero parece que la inspiración se me fue de vacaciones y al parecer el anterior capítulo no me quedo muy bueno, por eso decidí tomarme un poco más de tiempo para poder escribir algo de mejor calidad. Espero que les agrade la idea de este capítulo, en realidad en mi colegio si teníamos este tipo de actividades, y se me ocurrió que esta era una buena manera de que los personajes se conozcan un poco más, porque créanme, en cuatro días pueden suceder muchas cosas.............

Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que leen esta historia pero especialmente a:

Kaoru86Kamiya: Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, supongo que querrás matarme porque nuevamente me tomé un tiempo enorme para actualizar. Me alegra mucho saber que piensas que la historia se pone cada vez más interesante, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y que lo disfrutes tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo. Espero saber pronto de ti........

Miyuki Kobayakawa: Konnichiwa Miyuki-chan!!!! Bueno, en realidad lamento haber dejado el anterior capítulo de esa manera, pero creo que así se mantiene la trama de toda la historia. Gomen, gomen, por la tardanza, en verdad lo lamento. Muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo, en realidad me alientas para seguir adelante, domo arigato!!!!!!. En este capitulo no hemos tocado nada respecto a Kaoru y a Enishi, pero no te preocupes que en el siguiente capítulo nos divertiremos un poquito con estos personajes n_n. Muchas gracias por agregarme a tu lista de autores preferidos, en realidad es todo un verdadero honor para mí, de veras que me haces sentir muy feliz y me animas a dar lo mejor de mí en esta historia dado que es la primera vez que escribo un fic. Espero recibir noticias tuyas prontito.......

Michere-Mein: Konnichiwa!!!! Me alegra mucho que te gustase la idea de la cachetada, la verdad es que se lo merecía. Pero quien sabe ...... puede ser que la situación se torne un poco diferente en torno a esta pareja. Bueno, la verdad es que a mí también me cae mal Sayuri, pero sabes, cualquier persona está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por conservar a su lado a la persona que ama, y al parecer ella si ama a Kenshin aunque los sentimientos que él tiene por ella, solo lo podrá aclararlos el tiempo. Bueno respecto a Sano y a Megumi, si tengo planeado unas cuantas ideas, pero solo te pido un poco de paciencia para que podamos divertirnos con esta parejita. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y los ánimos, por suerte salí bien en todas mis materias y ahora me puedo dedicar completamente a escribir. Cuídate un montón y espero saber pronto de ti.......

MiA: Konnichiwa MiA-chan!!!!! Gomen, gomen por la tardanza, pero la inspiración se me fue de vacaciones. No es verdad que Sayuri se pone muy odiosa, pero que podemos hacer, cuando estas enamorada eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosas con tal de mantener a tu lado a la persona que amas, nee??? Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y te guste esta idea. Muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo. Espero recibir noticias tuyas prontito.......

Anto-chan: Estuve leyendo tu fic, y como te lo dije en mi review, te está quedando muy divertido, este también es el primer fic que escribo y la verdad me alegra un montón que sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!!!!. Espero saber pronto de ti......

Nia: Hola amiguita!!!!!! Tiempo sin leernos, neee????. Jejeje, pues tal vez le estoy quitando un poco de emoción a la historia, pero no estas tan segura de eso, créeme, pueden suceder muchas cosas........Muchas gracias por los consejos y todo tu apoyo, son de un inmenso valor para mí, especialmente si provienen de una gran persona como tú. Paciencia amiguita, el pasado de Kenshin se descubrirá a su debido tiempo ñ_ñ. Espero que la idea de este capítulo sea de tu agrado, espero con ansias tus comentario y opiniones. Cuídate un montón y espero leerte prontito........

Madam Spooky: Me alegra muchísimo que me hayas dejado un review, no debes preocuparte por la tardanza, me agrada mucho conocer las opiniones de una estupenda escritora como vos. Creo que la pobre de Sayuri ya tiene a todo un grupo de fans furiosas que intentarán colgarla o algo por el estilo, nee???. Espero que te agrade la idea de este capítulo, en realidad pueden suceder muchas cosas en este tipo de dinámicas.........Lamento mucho no haber continuado hablando contigo el otro día, pero mi conexión a Internet es pésima y no hay nada que pueda hacer, gomen. Muchas gracias por tus opiniones, son de inmenso valor para mi...... Cuídate mucho y espero recibir noticias tuyas prontito.......

El siguiente capítulo ya es el décimo de esta historia, por lo que le he puesto todo mi empeño en escribirlo, y lleva por título: "**Light shaded dream"**.

MUCHAS GRACIAS MINNA-SAN! Me han hecho muy feliz con todos sus reviews! Por favor háganme sentir feliz nuevamente y.......

Review onegaishimasu!

Atentamente;

**Moonlight**


	11. Light shaded dream

TIEMPO PARA SOÑAR

**CAPITULO X**

**LIGHT SHADED DREAM**

-Esto no puede estar sucediéndonos- exclamo Misao completamente exhausta, sentándose en la tierra con una expresión de enfado en el rostro.

-Vamos Misao- dijo Kaoru mientras lidiaba con una de las varillas de la carpa e intentaba colocarla en su lugar. –Creo que esto debe ir por aquí........ de esta manera......... y.......... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Esta lista!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-.

-Lo lograste Kaoru. ¡¡Esto es maravilloso!!- exclamo Misao mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la carpa verificando el trabajo que había realizado su amiga.

-Fue un poco difícil, pero lo logramos, no??. Tal como yo te lo dije- contesto la muchacha satisfecha por haber logrado, después de muchos contratiempos, armar la carpa sin ayuda de nadie. En ese preciso momento, una suave brisa surcó el bosque. Kaoru disfruto la dulce sensación que producía la brisa al hacer contacto con su rostro mientras aspiraba el olor que solamente la naturaleza era capaz de originar. Se sintió llena energía, como si la brisa fuese portadora de un extraño poder, que lograba hacerla sentir viva y satisfecha de estar en el lugar donde se encontraba.

-¡¡KAORU!!- escucho que le gritaban sacándola de esa sensación tan placentera. Se dio la vuelta para contemplar a Misao que tenia una mirada de completo desconcierto. Misao solo le señaló hacía en dirección opuesta a la que se encontraba. Kaoru giro para poder divisar lo que su amiga le enseñaba, pero lo único que pudo observar era su tienda que iba rodando alejándose mecida por el viento.

Por un instante la mente de Kaoru se quedó en blanco, observando a su tienda alejarse lentamente. De repente sintió que alguien la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba siguiendo la dirección que la tienda había tomado, era Misao.

Mientras ambas perseguían la tienda, Kaoru distinguió claramente las carcajadas de los muchachos, que seguro se divertían a montones con el espectáculo de dos muchachas persiguiendo como locas a su tienda que era arrastrada por el viento. La verdad, la idea le pareció tan graciosa que no pudo evitar reírse, contagiando la risa también a su amiga.

Cuando finalmente la tienda dejó de rodar, ya que fue detenida por unos arbustos, Misao se dispuso a recogerla y llevarla al lugar que habían predispuesto. Tremenda fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Aoshi intentando liberar la tienda de los arbustos. 

Cada vez que ella lo veía, sucedía lo mismo, percibía que algo en su interior se revolvía pero no le incomodaba en lo absoluto y también, sentía que una extraña calidez la asaltaba al simple contacto de su mirada. Misao se acerco a él con una sonrisa en el rostro y mientras daba la explicación de lo sucedido, no pudo evitar detener su explicación para perderse por primera vez en su mirada. 

Era verdad que sus ojos parecían completamente fríos e inexpresivos, pero para ella eso no significaba que Aoshi fuera ese tipo de persona. Por otro lado, se encontraba el hecho de que no hablaba más allá de lo imprescindible y que siempre contestaba con simples monosílabos las pocas conversaciones que habían sostenido, pero en cada una de ellas, él le había escuchado cuidadosamente, ya sea que hablaran del tiempo o de asuntos más serios. Eso para ella tenía mucho valor, ya que no cualquier persona se dispone a escuchar a alguien si lo que esa persona dice no le interesa, o caso contrario, escucha atentamente porque en realidad lo que piensa la persona le interesa. Misao se detuvo un momento a pensar claramente lo que su mente había procesado, tal vez, y solo tal vez, él si se interesaba un poquito en ella.

-¿Sucede algo?- escucho claramente su voz pronunciando esas palabras. Ella se había quedado mirándolo a los ojos, tal vez había sido solo por unos breves segundos o quizás más tiempo, no lo sabia exactamente. Pero él no había desviado la mirada y tenia los ojos fijos en los suyos, como si buscara algo en ellos. Por un pequeñísimo lapso de tiempo, sus ojos la miraron de una manera extraña y diferente, era una mirada que ella nunca antes había visto en él. Esta era la primera vez en la que Misao no comprendía el significado de su mirada, pero lo único que pudo percibir fue que sus ojos habían traspasado los límites de la realidad y habían podido divisar su alma. Misao sentía como el calor invadía sus mejillas y una sonrisa se tornaba en su rostro, lo único que pudo hacer en ese instante fue negar con la cabeza mientras que su mente trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de esclarecer el significado de lo que había sucedido hace unos breves instantes. 

******************************************************************

-Muy bien, todos préstenme atención- exclamo Aoshi, mientras esperaba que todos los muchachos dejasen de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y le prestasen la debida atención. -Vamos a dividirnos en parejas para cumplir todas las actividades y ...........-

-¿Que te parece si estas conmigo, linda?- dijo Enishi, tomando a Kaoru por los hombros. Kaoru, molesta por las atribuciones que Enishi se tomaba con su persona, simplemente lo miro con unos ojos amenazadores que exclamaban: o quitas tu mano de ahí o te atienes a las consecuencias.

Sanosuke solo pudo comenzar a reírse, pues Kaoru tendía a ser muy peligrosa cuando estaba molesta y Enishi seguro que ya sabía eso, no por nada había sido uno de los primeros en recibir los golpes de la muchacha. Todos al recordar ese incidente, en especial Misao, comenzaron a reírse; avergonzando a Enishi, cuyo orgullo herido no le permitió mantenerse al lado de Kaoru por mucho tiempo.

Aoshi, viendo lo difícil que podría tornarse la situación, decidió que sería mejor que la tarea de decidir quienes formarían equipo recayera en sus manos. –Escúchenme todos, yo seré el que decida quienes formaran las parejas de trabajo-. Una serie de abucheos y quejas pudo escucharse, al parecer a los muchachos no les parecía tan buena idea como él había creído. –Esta bien, no es necesario tanto escándalo, tengo otra idea, que les parece si dejamos esto a la suerte-. Todos parecieron estar más satisfechos con esa idea, la verdad, no sabían en que criterios se basaría Aoshi para elegir las parejas, así que era mejor dejar todo en manos de la suerte.

-Muy bien, comencemos- dijo Aoshi. Todos lo miraron completamente confundidos, no tenían idea de lo que Aoshi tenia pensando. 

-A la una, a las dos y a las tres; piedra, papel, tijera............- exclamo Aoshi. Por un breve intervalo solo se pudo escuchar el sonido del viento que recorría el bosque. Nadie podía imaginarse que la gran idea de Aoshi había sido decidir las parejas mediante un antiguo juego de niños...............

Finalmente, después de unas cuantas rondas de piedra, papel, tijera, las parejas habían sido designadas, lo mismo que las funciones que debían cumplir durante el día. Soujiro y Misao se encargarían de preparar el almuerzo y la cena del día, mientras que Kenshin y Kaoru debían preocuparse de dotar al campamento de suficiente pescado, agua y leña, entre tanto los dos últimos miembros del equipo, y al parecer los más insatisfechos, debían dar parte a los guardabosques de su arribo al bosque.

Todos consideraron que sus actividades serían por unos cuantos días distintas a lo que estaban habituados, pero no les quedaba nada más que resignarse y realizar lo que les había sido asignado, ya que Aoshi debía ir al pueblo más cercano a comunicar a la dirección del colegio de su arribo y posterior establecimiento en el lugar previsto. Con esa idea en mente, Aoshi partió del campamento, esperando que a su regreso todo estaría ejecutado según las especificaciones que había dado a todos en el campamento...............

******************************************************************

Apenas la silueta de Aoshi se fue perdiendo en lo profundo del bosque, Misao se dispuso a preparar un riquísimo almuerzo para todos. Como las probabilidades de que Kenshin y Kaoru pescasen algo para la hora del almuerzo eran muy pequeñas, ella y Soujiro decidieron preparar el almuerzo con lo que habían traído desde la ciudad. 

Lo primero que hicieron fue desempacar todos los alimentos. Soujiro no despegaba la mirada de Misao mientras ella desempacaba los alimentos. Eso la estaba irritando, ¿acaso no podía ayudarla en vez de quedársele mirando?. 

–Soujiro, ¿podrías dejar de mirarme y ayudarme a preparar el almuerzo?- preguntó Misao perdiendo por completo la poca paciencia que tenia.

-Discúlpame- exclamo Soujiro, mientras que su usual sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. –La verdad esperaba a que me dijeses que es lo que tengo que hacer, pues esta es la primera vez que tengo cocinar- añadió él, avergonzado.

Esto no podía estarle sucediendo, pensó Misao. Se supone que Soujiro tendría que saber como cocinar. Ahora si era el momento exacto para sentir pánico, todas las veces que ella había intentado cocinar en su casa su familia había terminado completamente indispuesta y, además, habían declarado, que antes de comer su comida preferían morir de hambre en vez de perecer por intoxicación ante los extraños platos que a Misao le encantaba preparar. Bah, pensó ella, seguro que en su casa exageraban y ella se estaba poniendo paranoica por algo tan sencillo como preparar la comida.

Al ver los ingredientes con los que contaban decidió que prepararía un exquisito guisado que acompañaría con un poco de arroz. Le hubiese gustado poder preparar algo más delicioso, pero dado que estaban en un campamento, lo que tenía pensado serviría.

Le dijo a Soujiro que picase todas las verduras para la preparación del guiso, pasándole un pequeño cuchillo que había sido traído con tal objetivo. Soujiro dudo por unos instantes, pero supuso que no sería muy importante la forma que tuviesen las verduras una vez picadas si todas son cocinadas. Teniendo esto en mente, comenzó a picar todas las verduras, olvidando por completo que muchas de ellas debían ser peladas antes de ser consumidas. La tarea le resultó más difícil de lo que esperaba, y le tomo bastante tiempo, pero una vez terminada su labor sonrío satisfecho al ver su trabajo, a pesar de encontrarse cubierto de pequeños trozos de distintos vegetales.

Apenas hubo terminado, Misao le indicó que pusiese todos los vegetales en una olla para su posterior cocción. Pero lamentablemente este muchacha, cuya experiencia era limitada, no tuvo el tino de comprobar que es lo que Soujiro realizaba. Además, se encontraba completamente absorta en la preparación del arroz que empezaba a tornarse amarillo y pastoso, lo que le quitaba un poco de atractivo visual, pero que seguro resultaría exquisito, pensó ella.

******************************************************************

En el claro de un bosque se podía divisar a dos muchachos, al parecer ambos discutían al no saber que rumbo tomar, debido a que el angosto camino de tierra se ramificaba en tres partes, que seguramente llevaban a tres caminos distintos.

-Te dije que es el de la derecha- replicaba Enishi.

-¿Qué es que acaso estas sordo?. Claramente Aoshi nos dijo que siguiésemos este sendero y al llegar a las bifurcaciones tomemos la de la izquierda- exclamo Sanosuke mientras señalaba el sendero que debían tomar.

-Ya te dije que no. Seguiremos el de la derecha- respondió prepotentemente Enishi, empezando a caminar por ese sendero.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?. Acaso esperas que siga todas tus instrucciones- exclamo sumamente irritado Sano. -Hey espera!!!!! No me dejes aquí en el camino. No puedo creer que tenga que seguirlo…….-

_Dos horas más tarde……._

-Te lo dije, este no era el camino. Vez, yo te lo dije. Esto es lo que siempre sucede por no confiar en el gran Sanosuke Sagara- exclamo Sano mientras retornaban por el camino que habían tomado hace unas horas.

-Ya capte la idea, que el camino se acabase no era mi culpa. No tienes que creer que eres la octava maravilla solo por que yo me equivoque y argh, estos bichos me están matando- exclamo Enishi con un tono completamente sarcástico, mientras aplastaba a uno de los insectos que se había posado en su brazo.

-Ah, es cierto, se me olvidaba que Misao me dio este repelente de insectos por si lo necesitábamos y …….-. Sanosuke no pudo terminar la frase, ya que el repelente fue tomado ágilmente de sus manos. Enishi se coloco el repelente en los brazos y en las piernas, ya que ambos se encontraban al descubierto. Además, se puso un poco en la cara, ya que sería terrible que un insecto le picase en el rostro y este se hinchara. Luego se lo paso a Sano, quien siguió el mismo proceso con el repelente.

A los pocos minutos, pudieron divisar la senda que los llevaría al campamento, la tentación de volver al mismo se les hizo irresistible, pero tuvieron que sucumbir ante esa idea y tomar el sendero que Sano había señalado horas antes.

******************************************************************

-Creo que este es un lugar perfecto- exclamo Kaoru mientras observaba el agua fluyendo a través del río, dejando en el pasto un pequeño bolsón que contenía todo lo necesario para pescar. Kenshin asintió ante el comentario de Kaoru, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras la observaba mirar las tranquilas aguas del río, parecía que en su rostro surgían todas sus emociones que revelaban el interior de su alma y no acarreaban más que puras intenciones. Le hubiese gustado quedarse así por mucho más tiempo, pero la mirada interrogante de Kaoru le sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos. -¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- le pregunto la muchacha. Kenshin recordando la manera en la que la observaba hasta hace unos instantes, no pudo evitar ruborizarse levemente, confundiendo por completo a la muchacha.

-Creo que deberíamos comenzar a pescar- exclamo Kenshin tratando de evitar el tema que hace unos instantes Kaoru había tocado. Kaoru, simplemente bajo la mirada, tal vez ella si había notado la manera en la que la estaba mirando y se sentía avergonzada, pensó Kenshin. De repente, levanto la mirada y con una sonrisa en el rostro y unos ojos implorantes, le dijo: -Kenshin, ¿podrías enseñarme a pescar?.

Ante las palabras de la muchacha Kenshin se quedo muy sorprendido, no se esperaba que Kaoru no tuviera ni idea de cómo pescar. En realidad sus conocimientos acerca de la pesca eran bastante escasos, sin mencionar que todas las veces que había ido a pescar era el centro de las bromas de su padre, ya que nunca había podido atrapar pez alguno. Ya se había lamentado bastante al enterarse que él debía ser el que tuviese que ir a pescar, pero ahora, las cosas se pondrían peores; ya que tanto Kaoru, que carecía de conocimiento en la pesca y él, que no había atrapado nunca un pez, serían el blanco perfecto para un grupo de campistas hambrientos.

No le gustaría decepcionar a la muchacha, ni tampoco arruinar la imagen que ella pudiese tener de él, así mientras su rostro tomaba una sonrisa forzada, comenzó a explicarle la manera en que debía pescar, rogando mentalmente que no le preguntase nada que él no pudiese responder...........

_Dos horas más tarde........_

Solo se podía escuchar el suave murmullo del río, en verdad, la naturaleza podía llenar de energía a cualquier ser y brindar una completa paz interior, en ello se encerraba parte de su extraño misterio. Kenshin había pasado las dos últimas horas sentado a lado de Kaoru, había intercambiado con ella muy pocas palabras, ya que como él bien sabia, los peces se espantaban con cualquier sonido, por más suave que fuese. Ella también guardaba silencio, pero fuera de lo que cualquiera supondría, el silencio no era nada incomodo sino, creaba en él una extraña sensación que le era imposible expresar a pesar de todas las palabras que existían. 

Kaoru percibió que su caña se movía, en un movimiento ágil, tomo la caña e intento poner resistencia. Pero al parecer su fuerza no era suficiente y la caña empezaba a arrastrarla hacia la orilla. Kenshin al ver la situación en la que se encontraba, se colocó detrás de ella, tomando la caña con sus brazos. Pero todo sucedió tan rápido, que ninguno se percató de cómo habían podido acabar en el río, y peor aún sin presa alguna. 

La situación se tornaba desconcertante, ambos se encontraban empapados y sin botín alguno, hasta que finalmente dio un tremendo vuelco. Uno de los peces no acostumbrado a encontrar obstáculos en el río decidió tomar ese camino, pero lástima que el pobre pez no estaba acostumbrado al peligro que podían representar unas bermudas. Tal vez, Kenshin pensó lo mismo cuando sintió que algo frió y gelatinoso se deslizaba por su cuerpo. Kaoru miro atónita a Kenshin, él tenia una cara de completa preocupación.

-Kenshin, ¿qué es lo que te sucede?- pregunto inocentemente Kaoru.

Kenshin la miro con una expresión de amargura. No se esperaba esa pregunta por su parte, que iba a contestarle, que algo extraño estaba recorriéndole por ahí abajo. –Vamos Kenshin, dime que es lo que sucede- insistió la muchacha.

Kenshin con el rostro todo rojo, ante la insistencia de la muchacha, finalmente respondió.- Bueno, es que creo que algo se metió entre mi bermuda y ........................-. La frase del pelirrojo no pudo ser completada ya que las carcajadas de la muchacha rompían el silencio del bosque.

******************************************************************

-Kaoru, ¿qué es lo que te sucedió?- exclamo Misao al ver a su amiga retornando completamente empapada, seguida por Kenshin que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.

-Veras, entablamos una lucha con uno de los peces y como vez, el pez fue el vencedor- exclamo sonriente Kaoru.

-Y díganme, ¿todos los peces con los que se enfrentaron salieron vencedores?- pregunto sonriente Soujiro.

-Pues veras- contesto Kaoru completamente sonriente– Hubo uno de ellos que no salió victorioso, pero no fue ante nosotros que perdió, sino ante la bermuda de Kenshin-. Todos los que estaban presentes desviaron la mirada hacia el pelirrojo, que no pudo evitar sentirse completamente avergonzado blanco de todos las miradas y las risas.

Justo en ese instante un enorme gigante de barro hizo su presencia en el campamento. Misao sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo uno de los sartenes que se encontraban cerca de ella y se abalanzo contra el mismo. Enorme fue la sorpresa que se llevo al escucharlo decir: - ¿Y ahora que es lo que te sucede, comadreja?-. Misao se quedo estática al escuchar esas palabras, la única persona que le decía comadreja era...................-Sanosuke!!!!!!!!!!-.

-¿Acaso creíste que era el gigante de lodo?- pregunto sarcástico Enishi, mientras Misao inútilmente trataba de ocultar la sartén con la que minutos antes había intentado atacar a Sano.

-¿Pero que es lo que les sucedió a ustedes?- pregunto Soujiro intrigado por la apariencia que ambos tenían, ya que se encontraban cubiertos por lodo de pies a cabeza.

-En resumidas cuentas, tomamos el camino equivocado, luego extrañamente todos los insectos decidieron perseguirnos y tuvimos la idea de lanzarnos a una laguna. Pero para empeorar las cosas, resulto que no era una laguna, sino un enorme charco con apariencia de laguna- exclamo Sanusuke tan rápido que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a quedar sin aire.

Las carcajadas de todos los ahí presentes no tardaron en hacerse escuchar, la simple idea de Enishi y Sanosuke siendo perseguidos por toda una plaga de insectos llegaba más allá de los límites de lo posible. Lo que no escapo de los ojos de Kaoru era la expresión de victoria y picardía que se dibujaba en el rostro de Misao, Kaoru comprendió rápidamente lo que había sucedido, limitándose a sonreír satisfecha.

******************************************************************

-Muy bien, todos pueden servirse- exclamo orgullosa Misao una vez que ya había dado a todos su ración de comida. Todos miraron extrañados los platos, inclusive el rostro siempre inexpresivo de Aoshi se torno preocupado al ver el contenido de su plato. La verdad ninguno podría describir exactamente lo que estaba a punto de comer, pero debían hacer el intento, los dos cocineros sonrientes esperaban los comentarios y al parecer, se habían esforzado en la preparación del platillo. 

En todo un acto de valor, Kenshin se dispuso a ser el primero en probar el extraño platillo, la verdad no podría ser tan malo. Todos miraban atentamente a Kenshin, su rostro se torno un poco morado, parecía que estaba realizando un tremendo esfuerzo intentando hacer pasar la comida por su garganta. Seguidamente, todos tuvieron que afrontar aquella dura prueba, pero ninguno pudo resistir más de tres bocados sin sentir que todo en su interior se estaba revolviendo. El único que parecía disfrutar de aquella comida era Sanosuke, por un momento, Kaoru pensó que él no tenía ningún sentido del gusto si podía comer e inclusive disfrutar aquel extraño platillo.

Ante los ojos de Misao no pudo escapar la expresión del rostro de todos sus amigos, parecía que realizaban un enorme sacrificio, era verdad que la comida si que se veía mal, pero era simplemente su imagen, el sabor era otra cosa. Teniendo eso en mente, Misao se dispuso a probar el platillo que había preparado. Su rostro enrojeció por completo, la comida que había preparado sabia horrible y representaba todo un peligro para la salud, tal como toda su familia había afirmado en todas sus anteriores experiencias culinarias.

Por suerte, Aoshi no se había fiado de las habilidades culinarias que pudieran tener los muchachos y provisoriamente tenia preparados unos cuantos alimentos enlatados. Cuando se dispuso a traerlos, se encontró con su mochila completamente vacía, la comida había desaparecido. Esto era muy extraño, simplemente no podía desaparecer la comida de su mochila, si él mismo la había colocado en un lugar donde los animales no pudieran tocarla. Momento, la única persona que había disfrutado comiendo era Sanosuke, eso resolvía todo el misterio..................

******************************************************************

-No puedo creer que Sanosuke haya acabado con toda la comida- exclamo Kaoru mientras caminaba por el bosque.

-Yo solo espero que el pez que atrapamos sea lo suficientemente grande para todos- contesto Kenshin mientras miraba atentamente el sendero, buscando las ramas que servirían para encender la fogata.

El día empezaba a retirarse lentamente para dar paso a la noche, mientras que Kenshin y Kaoru buscaban las ramas que servirían para encender la fogata en la que prepararían la cena, en vista de que Sanosuke había arrasado con toda la comida que tenían dispuesta para su estadía. Se encontraban bastante alejados del campamento, ya que la lluvia que había caído la noche anterior dificultaba bastante su labor.

A pesar de que no contaban con suficiente madera, decidieron que ya era momento de regresar, pues el sol iluminaba el bosque con sus últimos rayos y la luna empezaba a despuntar en el cielo.

-Espero que toda esta leña sea suficiente- dijo Kaoru, sintiendo que por alguna extraña razón no era el momento ideal para guardar silencio. 

Kenshin miro al cielo, las nubes empezaban a tomar un color azul oscuro, casi tan profundo como el color de los ojos de Kaoru, la lluvia no tardaría en llegar. –Debemos darnos prisa, pronto empezara a llover-.

En ese momento Kaoru se detuvo, no recordaba cual era el camino correcto que debían tomar. –Es por este lado- señalo Kenshin comprendiendo la expresión en el rostro de Kaoru.

-Te equivocas, es por aquí- señalo Kaoru en dirección contraria.

-No Kaoru, te digo que es por este lado- repitió Kenshin tomando esa dirección, pensando que Kaoru lo seguía. Tremendo fue su error al notar que la muchacha había decidido tomar su propio camino. Por un momento pensó en dejarla seguir por ese camino, en realidad la muchacha era muy testaruda, pero no podía permitir que se adentrara al bosque sin compañía; dejando escapar un suspiro, decidió seguir el mismo rumbo que Kaoru había elegido....................

La lluvia caía sin piedad sobre su rostro, era tan densa que le costaba demasiado ver el camino y más aún, distinguir la silueta de Kenshin en la tormenta. Sentía que las fuerzas habían abandonado su cuerpo hace ya mucho tiempo y no podía continuar, la fuerte lluvia que empapaba cada centímetro de su ser complicaba aún más la tarea de encontrar el campamento. Se detuvo, podía sentir la fuerza con la que las gotas hacían contacto con su piel, en ese instante, percibió la mano de Kenshin tomar la suya. A pesar de todo el frió que la invadía a causa de la lluvia, no pudo evitar sentir la calidez que nacía en el fondo de su ser con tan simple contacto. Así dejo que Kenshin la guiase y le entregara un poco de sus fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Finalmente llegaron a una cueva envuelta en una completa oscuridad, se apoyaron en una de las paredes, dejándose caer, exhaustos por todo el recorrido. Solo el silencio reino en la cueva por mucho tiempo, y la espontánea luz brindada por los rayos la iluminaban cada cierto tiempo. Kaoru no podía ver el rostro de Kenshin, su cabellera ahora completamente mojada ocultaba su rostro, el silencio se hacia cada vez más profundo, dejándose escuchar solamente el sonido de la lluvia cayendo afuera. Todo lo sucedido había sido su culpa, si ella no fuera tan testaruda ahora estarían en el campamento en vez de en una oscura cueva en medio del bosque y también Kenshin no estaría molesto con ella. Sintió deseos de llorar, pero normalmente las lagrimas no solucionaban nada, eso ya lo había aprendido antes. El sueño la invadía lentamente, había sido un largo día......

-Kenshin................- susurro muy por lo bajo intentando que no se le quebrase la voz –Lo lamento, en verdad- pronuncio, dejándose caer en uno de los hombros de Kenshin ya vencida por el sueño.

-Kaoru...........- susurro, él también por lo bajo cuando sintió que la muchacha apoyaba tiernamente su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros. La luz iluminó la cueva, Kenshin pudo observar su rostro, ahora se veía mucho más hermosa que antes, con su cabello aún húmedo por la lluvia y una expresión de completa paz que se dibujaba en su rostro mientras se entregaba al sueño.

Kenshin sonrió, la imagen de ella se quedaría grabada por siempre en lo recóndito de su mente y en lo profundo de su corazón. Pronto a él también le flaquearon las fuerzas y el sueño fue ganando terreno..................................

_CONTINUARA........_

**Notas de la autora:**

Finalmente ya está listo el décimo capítulo de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado ya que intenté dar lo mejor de mí en el mismo. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, en verdad lo siento, pero esta es un capítulo de vital importancia para toda la historia y deseaba que me quedase lo mejor posible.

Quiero agradecer, desde lo más profundo de mi ser, a todas aquellas personitas tan especiales que me han estado siguiendo a lo largo de estos diez capítulos, brindándome sus opiniones, críticas y ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Muchísimas gracias a: _Meg, Kazy y Yuky, Yeni, Valentina, Xiomara M., Mer, Nia, Mary_chan, Akiko, Arika, Erushi, Michere_Mein, Mia, Kouru_g, Anto_chan, Kouru86Kamiya, Kaily, Miyuki Kobayakawa, Jocky Misao y Madam Spooky._

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS MINNA-SAN! Me han hecho muy feliz con todos sus reviews!. Por favor háganme sentir feliz nuevamente y review onegaishimasu!

Atentamente;

**Moonlight**


	12. Before darkness

TIEMPO PARA SOÑAR

**CAPITULO XI**

**BEFORE DARKNESS**

Las horas transcurrían lenta y monótonamente. La oscuridad había descendido como un manto que cubre el espacio infinito. La espera se hacia cada vez más larga y tediosa, así como la preocupación asediaba lentamente los corazones. La búsqueda realizada había resultado vana, el resultado era siempre el mismo, nada, parecía que su desaparición había pasado a formar parte de uno de los tantos misterios que encerraba el bosque.

A pesar de la lluvia y el frió, que parecía filtrarse entre los huesos, Aoshi permanecía esperando en la penumbra, estoico, intentando divisar más allá de los limites permisibles de la densa lluvia. Al enterarse de la desaparición de Kenshin y Kaoru, su actitud había sido la de siempre, fría y calculadora. Tal vez eso era lo mejor, pensó Misao, porque si él perdía el control o se mostraba inquieto, la desesperación irrumpiría en el espíritu de todos.

Misao volvió su mirada hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba. A pesar de todo, en su mirada había una pizca de preocupación e incertidumbre, imperceptible para muchos, pero no para sus ojos. Eso demostraba que si tenia sentimientos, pero ocultos tras una fría e imperturbable máscara que él había decidido utilizar durante todos los días de su vida, las razones, continuaban siendo un misterio.

Se acerco lentamente hacia él, con una sonrisa, le extendió un pedazo de chocolate que tenia guardado en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. – Hace mucho frío.........., espero que te guste, es mi favorito- dijo mientras se disponía a comer el suyo.

-Vas a mojarte- respondió Aoshi, recorriéndose para que Misao pudiese sentarse y protegerse de la lluvia. Misao, contenta, ocupo el lugar que Aoshi le había ofrecido. 

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que algún sonido se volviese a escuchar en la oscuridad de la noche. –Deberías estar descansando, fue un día muy pesado- exclamo secamente Aoshi.

-La verdad, no podía dormir- exclamo Misao, mientras sus ojos se cubrían por un manto de tristeza que no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de Aoshi.

-Estas preocupada por tu amiga, ¿verdad?-. Misao afirmo positivamente. –¿La conoces hace mucho tiempo?- preguntó Aoshi mientras observaba a las gotas de lluvia haciendo contacto con el suelo.

-Conozco a Kaoru desde hace aproximadamente un mes atrás. Tras la muerte de sus padres, ella vino a vivir con sus tíos a esta ciudad. Fue en la escuela donde nos conocimos. Recuerdo claramente la primera vez que la vi, estaba siendo reprendida por uno de los maestros, al parecer, como llegue a enterarme después, no pudo encontrar el salón de clases y le llevo un buen tiempo llegar al lugar indicado. Ese mismo día, te conocí en la práctica del club de Kendo- pronuncio Misao, mientras recordaba la primera vez que había visto a Aoshi.

-Ella se encuentra bien, no debes preocuparte- articulo Aoshi, mientras suavizaba su voz para la muchacha. –Ahora, porque no te vas a dormir. Apenas calme la lluvia saldremos a buscarlos, debes descansar un poco-.

Misao se paro, disponiéndose a marchar, apenas avanzo unos pasos cuando la voz de Aoshi rompió nuevamente el silencio: -Misao, muchas gracias por el chocolate- pudo escuchar, mientras todo su espíritu se llenaba de felicidad.

******************************************************************

Los primeros rayos de luz comenzaron a divisarse en el horizonte, algunos traviesos hilillos de luz se colaban a través de las paredes de la caverna iluminándola levemente. Kaoru perezosamente, trataba de evadirlos ocultando la mirada, estaba cansada, deseaba poder continuar durmiendo por unos cuantos minutos más. Podía escuchar una suave voz pronunciando su nombre, intentando despertarla. Murmuro algo inentendible, mientras se acomodaba, para poder continuar durmiendo.

Lentamente, abrió los ojos, manteniendo la cabeza recostada sobre el torso de una persona, no le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta que se encontraba recostada sobre Kenshin. El primer pensamiento que surco su mente era el de levantarse rápidamente y pedir disculpas, pero pensándolo mejor, podía parecer una ofensa levantarse de esa manera tan brusca. Le gustaba estar así, a su lado, estaba completamente enamorada de él y ella ya lo sabía hace un tiempo. Continuó con los ojos cerrados, fingiendo estar dormida, disfrutando aquel momento tan especial para ella. Al final, nadie podía culparla por disfrutar aquellos instantes, estaba perdidamente enamorada y ese tipo de cosas escapa al control de cualquiera. 

Iluminado por la tenue luz del amanecer, observaba su rostro. Había intentado vanamente despertarla. Quería que el tiempo se detuviese en ese preciso instante y en ese exacto momento, para poder pasar aún mas tiempo de esa manera, junto a ella.

****

Me muero por suplicarte, que no te vayas mi vida,  
me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca digas,  
mas me callo y te marchas, mantengo la esperanza  
de ser capaz algún día, de no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar  
que te voy queriendo cada día un poco mas…  
¿cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar?

Ella estaba a su lado, junto a él. Sentía su pausada respiración mientras dormía y los latidos de su corazón_._

_Me muero por abrazarte, y que me abraces tan fuerte,  
me muero por divertirte, y que me beses cuando despierte,  
acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca,  
me voy perdiendo en tu aroma, me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan  
susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón…  
voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior._

Deseaba fervientemente poder borrar todo su pasado, poder borrar todo lo sucedido y tener la oportunidad de disfrutar de un nuevo regalo que el destino le estaba brindando. La sombra cayo como un velo sobre su mirada.

_Me muero por explicarte, lo que pasa por mi mente,  
me muero por intrigarte, y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,  
sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte.  
¿Qué más dará lo que digan? ¿Qué más dará lo que piensen?  
Si estoy loco es cosa mía. Y ahora vuelvo a mirar,  
el mundo a mi favor, vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol._

Las palabras no eran suficientes para expresar sus sentimientos, ahora comprendía perfectamente lo que significaba amar a una persona con todo su ser.

_Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas, abrir todas tus puertas,  
y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir.  
Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,  
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios.  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla, crear, soñar,  
dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir **._

******************************************************************

-Y, me quede recostada sobre él, sin darme cuenta- se escuchaba pronunciar a una muchacha en una de las carpas.

-No sabia que tenias ese tipo de habilidades, Kaoru- pronuncio Misao, mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

-Misao, ya te dije que no pasó nada- sentenció la muchacha mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Aja, seguro............ Pero dime, ¿qué hiciste cuando te diste cuenta que estabas recostada sobre él?- exclamo Misao, con una típica curiosidad femenina.

-Me quede ahí- exclamo simplemente la muchacha. Misao se quedo anonadada ante la simple y sencilla respuesta de su amiga, mientras sonreía confundida. –Lo más terrible fue al momento de pararme. No te imaginas lo avergonzada que me sentí- agrego Kaoru mientras recordaba lo sucedido en la cueva y sus mejillas se teñían de un suave color carmesí.

Misao sonrió. –Pero, ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste en ese momento?-.

-No recuerdo muy bien. Creo que murmure algo como unos buenos días y que cómo había dormido. Además, recordando la forma en la que me porte la noche anterior me sentía un tanto avergonzada-.

-¿Un tanto?- interrumpió Misao.

-Está bien…… bastante avergonzada- comento resignada Kaoru.

-Kaoru, vanos, continua…….- suplico Misao.

-Pues el resto de la historia ya la conoces. Salimos de la cueva y caminamos por los alrededores tratando de encontrar el campamento o por lo menos, acercarnos un poco más. Kenshin tiene un excelente sentido de orientación, lástima que yo no lo sabia antes- comento Kaoru. –Después de unas cuantas horas, los encontramos a ustedes o ustedes nos encontraron a nosotros, la verdad no estoy muy segura-.

-Si relatas los hechos de esa manera tornas a toda una travesía en un simple paseo por el campo- exclamo un tanto enfadada Misao, al tiempo que observaba el rostro de su amiga sumido en la densa oscuridad de la noche.

-Misao………. Lo siento. Pero tengo demasiado sueño, tanto, que siento que los párpados me pesan una tonelada y me es imposible mantenerlos abiertos unos minutos más- murmullo Kaoru, cerrando los ojos y acomodándose para dormir en su sleeping.

-Está bien- exclamo resignada Misao. –Pero prométeme que me contarás mañana todo lo sucedido, hasta el más minúsculo detalle. ¿Lo prometes?-.

-Te lo prometo- murmullo Kaoru, más dormida que despierta. –Buenas noches, Misao-.

-Buenas noches, amiga. Me alegra que no te haya sucedido nada malo- respondió tiernamente la muchacha, transportándose rápidamente al mundo donde cualquier fantasía de nuestros corazones puedes hacerse realidad.

El silencio reinaba en el campamento. La mayoría yacía en sus respectivas tiendas durmiendo, después de haber superado un momento de gran tensión sin contratiempo alguno. Pero en la oscuridad de la noche, se divisaban dos sombras moviéndose cuidadosamente a través de la maleza, evitando realizar cualquier sonido que quebrase el sueño de los presentes.

-¿Lo tienes?- preguntó una voz masculina.

-Si. ¿Pero, cómo abriremos la carpa sin que se den cuenta?- inquirió la segunda voz.

-Están muy cansadas por lo sucedido la noche anterior. Es nuestra oportunidad, no podemos desecharla-.

Tratando de realizar el menor ruido posible, corrieron lentamente el cierre de la carpa. –Shhhh- murmullo uno de ellos mientras señalaba a una de las muchachas.

La otra persona entendió la señal claramente, sacando algo de su bolsillo y vaciándolo sobre la cabeza de ambas muchachas, profundamente dormidas, mientras que sus rostros denotaban el enorme esfuerzo que realizaban para evitar reírse y quebrar el silencio de la noche. Cuando finalizaron esta operación, ambas sombras se desvanecieron en la oscuridad de la noche de la misma manera en la que habían llegado.

******************************************************************

Kaoru despertó al sentir la calidez del sol que hacía contacto con su piel. Por unos cuantos minutos se mantuvo en esa posición, intentando conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Pero por más que lo intentase no podía lograrlo, un pensamiento aguijoneaba su mente, o más exactamente, alguien ocupaba el espacio de sus pensamientos y le robaba horas de sueño.

Se reprendió a sí misma, nunca le gusto nada de las cursilerías que trae consigo el hecho de estar enamorada, pero nunca antes se había enamorado de una persona. Por más extraño que parezca, sentía un intenso olor a menta envolviéndola, lo que estaba comenzando a producirle un intenso dolor de cabeza. Tratando de percibir de donde provenía aquel olor, se levantó de su bolsa de dormir y paso una de sus manos por su hermosa cabellera.

Misao se despertó sobresaltada por el grito de Kaoru. Inmediatamente se torno hacia ella para poder conocer la razón de su angustia. -¿Qué es lo que te sucedió?- pregunto Misao sorprendida por lo que veía. Kaoru simplemente le señalo su cabeza. Instintivamente, Misao toco su cabellera, la inquietud se reflejaba en su rostro, tenía todo el cabello embadurnado de pasta dental, al igual que el cabello de Kaoru.

******************************************************************

Las estruendosas risas de ambos muchachos se escuchaban en el silencio del bosque.

-Seguro que las pobres se están muriendo de la pena- exclamó Sanosuke mientras tomaba un poco de aire después de tanta risa.

-Se lo tenían merecido. Después de lo del repelente y la bromita que nos jugaron- exclamo Enishi, recordando las penurias por las que tuvieron que pasar gracias al sentido del humor que tenían las muchachas.

-Shhh, pueden oírnos- exclamo Sano, tapándole la boca a Enishi. –Están saliendo de la tienda-.

-Parece que se dirigen al río. Su cabello debe estar hecho un asco, no quiero perdérmelo. Vamos, sigámoslas-. Ambos partieron detrás de las muchachas para poder ver los resultados del paseo que habían tenido la noche anterior.

Lo que ninguno de los dos pudo notar fue la cercanía de otras personas, cuyos oídos lograron captar algunas de las palabras transportadas por la suave brisa.

-Creo que tienen algo entre manos- murmuro Kenshin.

-Será mejor que los sigamos y descubramos que es. Aquellos dos juntos son capaces de cualquier cosa- contestó tranquilamente Soujiro.

Lo único que Aoshi logro ver eran las figuras de ambos muchachos dirigiéndose en la dirección en la que se encontraba el río. No le quedaba más remedio, esta vez él tendría que preparar el desayuno en vista que todo habían decidido ir nadar al río.

-Finalmente llegamos- exclamo Sano agitado después de la carrera que habían emprendido buscando a las muchachas.

-Te dije que estarían por estos alrededores- afirmó Enishi, señalando en la dirección en la que se encontraban las muchachas, para luego quedarse con la expresión de embobado en el rostro. Sano, sin entender la razón de su actitud, dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban Misao y Kaoru para quedarse con la misma expresión que Enishi tenía desde hace unos instantes.

Apenas Soujiro y Kenshin arribaron al lugar, se encontraron con un par de muchachos ensimismados en observar algo detrás de los arbustos. En cuanto Sano y Enishi se dieron cuenta que había alguien detrás de ellos, se giraron rápidamente para descubrir quien se encontraba detrás de ellos, para encontrarse con nada menos que Kenshin y Soujiro. 

Mientras Kenshin trataba de averiguar que era lo que hacían en ese lugar, obteniendo respuestas monosilábicas e incompresibles, Soujiro decidió investigar por sí mismo que era lo que había logrado captar su atención. Soujiro nunca imaginó lo que estaba a punto de observar. La faltaron las palabras. Aún sorprendido por lo que había logrado observar se giró hacia Kenshin, jalándolo de una de las mangas de su polera, dirigiendo su mirado hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban las muchachas.

Sintió que la respiración se le detuvo, ahí se encontraba Kaoru tomando un baño, sin ropa alguna. El rió no permitía ver su silueta completamente, pero revelaba las delicadas formas de su cuerpo, dejando el resto a la imaginación. Sin pensarlo dos veces se giró nuevamente, esa imagen era demasiado sagrada para ser observada por alguien, inclusive él mismo.

Le costo mucho trabajo, pero logro que finalmente Sano y Enishi se marchasen del lugar y dejaran de observar a las muchachas. Tanto Soujiro como él decidieron quedarse para asegurarse que ninguno de los dos regresase para fisgonear ni Kaoru o a Misao. De repente, escucharon una rama quebrándose. Ambos se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde hace unos instantes estuvieron escondidos Sano y Enishi, buscando con la mirada a las muchachas desde ese lugar.

-¿Buscaban algo?- escucho Kenshin pronunciar detrás de él. No podía equivocarse, esa era la voz de Kaoru y sonaba a que se encontraba muy enfadada. Dio media vuelta, con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, tenía que pensar en una muy buena explicación para encontrarse en ese lugar y en ese instante…………

******************************************************************

-Odio cocinar, odio cocinar, odio cocinar- murmuraba Kaoru entre dientes al mismo tiempo que rebanaba unas zanahorias y también sus dedos.

-Yo no creo que sea tan malo- contestó Kenshin ante el comentario. Una mirada gélida fue la única respuesta por parte de la muchacha.

-¿Aún estas molesta?- pregunto Kenshin mientras trataba de que su rostro adquiriese la expresión más inocente que tenía. –Si ya te lo explique todo-.

-Aja, y tú crees que me voy a creer ese tipo de explicaciones?- exclamo la muchacha mientras agitaba, amenazadoramente, el cuchillo que había estado utilizando para picar las zanahorias.

-Kaoru, créeme, nunca haría algo como eso- murmuro Kenshin. 

Kaoru lo miro directamente a los ojos, como buscando algo que revelase su culpabilidad en ellos. Pero no encontró absolutamente nada, solo se perdió en la mirada de esos hermosos ojos violeta. –Creo que no me queda nada más que creer tu versión de la historia- repitió resignada, era imposible molestarse con una persona como Kenshin.

Kenshin sonrió. No le gustaba que la gente estuviese molesto con él, menos Kaoru. Kaoru le contesto con una de sus bellas sonrisas antes de tener un repentino interés en picar zanahorias y concentrar toda su atención en esa tarea. Kenshin también pensó que lo mejor sería terminar de preparar el almuerzo. Esta tarde volverían a la ciudad, el campamento estaba llegando a su fin. De pronto, los lamentos de Kaoru se escucharon. Kenshin se dirigió hacia ella con otra bandita, esta era la tercera vez que se cortaba intentando picar dos zanahorias.

Después de unos cuantos contratiempos, como el que Kaoru había quemado por segunda vez el arroz, el almuerzo estaba dispuesto. En realidad todo se veía delicioso gracias a las habilidades de Kenshin en la cocina.

-No puedo creerlo. ¡Soy malísima en la cocina!- comento irritada Kaoru.

-Vamos Kaoru, no fue tan malo- exclamo Kenshin mientras observaba la extraña mezcolanza que Kaoru había decidido llamar arroz depositada en una bolsa para basura.

-Pero, no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo es qué eres tan buen cocinero?- pregunto la muchacha intrigada por la curiosidad.

-Una de mis tareas es hacerme cargo de mi casa, eso incluye la cocina- dijo Kenshin mientras preparaba los últimos detalles del almuerzo. La imagen de un Kenshin-ciento vino a su mente. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro ante la ocurrencia que había tenido. Kenshin sonrió confundido.

-¡¡COMIDA!!- se escucho el grito unísono de Misao y Sano, al mismo tiempo que ambos tomaban sus respectivos platos devorando sus concernientes raciones.

Aoshi asintió satisfecho. Su objetivo había sido cumplido. A pesar de todos los contratiempos y peleas que surgían entre los jóvenes, todos habían aprendido a llevarse por lo menos, civilizadamente.

-Aoshi, acabo de rescatar su almuerzo del pozo sin fondo que es Sano- exclamo Misao lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Sano la escuchase entregándole su ración a Aoshi, preparándose para una nueva pelea con Sano.

Él no entendía la actitud de la muchacha, a pesar de su extrema frialdad, parecía que ella, inclusive, podía disfrutar de su compañía. Era verdad que a pesar de la barrera que siempre había construido para todos, Misao era una especie de espectro que podía atravesar ese muro y descubrir aspectos en él ignorados hasta ese instante. Notaba la ternura y calidez que el espíritu de Misao irradiaba, pero no estaba seguro si era correcto que él fuera la persona que debía recibir esa clase de atenciones………

******************************************************************

El bosque se iba quedando cada vez más atrás. El hermoso paisaje del que habían disfrutado durante los últimos tres días en la reserva forestal no era más que un vivo recuerdo en la mente de todos. Pero en la mente del pelirrojo no rondaban simplemente paisajes, sino la viva imagen de una muchacha recostada sobre él empapada por la lluvia en la oscuridad de una cueva. Observo a la muchacha charlando animadamente con Misao y Soujiro. No podía ignorar lo que sentía por ella, era un sentimiento que crecía con el paso de los días. Nuevamente volvió la mirada hacia ella, ella simplemente le sonrió tiernamente, aquella sonrisa que le daba era capaz de transformar toda su aflicción en esperanza. Solo ella era capaz de lograr crear ese sentimiento en el fondo de su ser, todo se tornaba diferente si ella estaba a su lado.

-Debes decírselo- comento Sano mordisqueando una manzana. Kenshin lo miro confundido. –No te hagas al tonto, te conozco hace mucho tiempo. La quieres, ¿verdad?-. Kenshin solo pudo asentir afirmativamente. –Entonces debes decírselo lo antes posible- afirmo Sano.

-Pero……….- exclamo Kenshin sin terminar su frase.

-No es justo para ella y tú lo sabes. Debes ser honesto con ella y explicarle la situación, estoy seguro que te entenderá-. El silencio fue la única respuesta, Kenshin observo a través de la ventanilla. ¿Tendría el valor para enfrentar a Sayuri?, no estaba muy seguro de cómo tomaría las cosas, pero lo mínimo que ella se merecía era saber la verdad.

-Si tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz debes aprovecharla- exclamo Aoshi con su típico mutis tomando parte de la conversación.

Él volvió la vista nuevamente hacia Kaoru. No estaba seguro cuáles eran los sentimientos de ella hacia su persona, pero de algo estaba seguro, no podía continuar engañándose. No importaba lo que sucediese, él tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz, después de todo. Ella había venido como un regalo del cielo y él no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad cómo esta, a pesar de las enormes dudas que se cernían ante él.

Estaba decidido, iba hacer algo que debía haber realizado hace mucho tiempo, dejar el pasado en el pasado …………

******************************************************************

Finalmente, después de unas horas de viaje, arribaron a la ciudad. La paz y la tranquilidad que habían experimentado en el bosque se veían contrarrestadas por el enorme movimiento que existía en la ciudad. Misao observó a través de la ventanilla del autobús. Podía observar a muchos padres esperando el arribo de sus hijos, inclusive en ese lugar se encontraba el tío de Kaoru en su típica pose, con cigarrillo en mano recostado sobre una de las paredes. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que sus padres también se encontrasen ahí esperándola, pero resultaría inútil malgastar su tiempo en ese tipo de deseos; sus padres se encontraban en uno de sus tantos viajes de negocios.

Desde que había tenido memoria, siempre era lo mismo, eran escasos los momentos grabados en su mente en los que ella había podido disfrutar en compañía de sus padres. Cuando aún era una niña, pensó que sus padres habían deseado no tener hijos, recordaba cómo se lamentaba día tras día por haber hecho infelices a aquellas personas que ella tanto quería. Con el paso de los años, pudo finalmente entender que sus padres realizaban todo su trabajo para que ella pudiese gozar de todo lo que a ellos sus padres no les habían podido brindar. Esa era la manera en la que sus padres manifestaban su enorme amor por su única hija, tal vez no era el más apropiado, pero era la viva manifestación de su afecto. Misao, entregaba a su padre el alma y a su madre, el corazón; pero a pesar de eso, existían días en los que la soledad nublaba su corazón.

Sumida en lo profundo de sus recuerdos, Misao no se percato de que Aoshi estaba delante de ella esperando que tomase su equipaje para poder bajar el autobús, hasta que se encontró cara a cara con él y su interrogante mirada. La expresión en el rostro de Aoshi presentaba la típica frialdad de siempre. Era verdad que él era unos cuantos años mayor que ella. Tal vez lo veía como un sustituto de su padre debido a la soledad de la que había sido presa en su niñez, pensó. No, el sentimiento era muy diferente, no se trataba de cariño o admiración, ni tampoco atracción, se trataba de algo mucho más profundo.

Misao fue la última en descender del autobús. La pesada mochila que había llevado no le había sido de mucha ayuda, ni en el momento de descender. Apenas sus pies hicieron contacto con el suelo, se encontró delante de ella con una imagen que estaba desgarrando por completo su ser. Frente a ella se encontraba Aoshi, a su lado, sujeta de uno de sus brazos, se encontraba una hermosa mujer.

-Quiero presentarles a mi prometida, Sakamoto Mai- escuchó la voz de Aoshi pronunciando esas palabras. Palabras que había traspasado su corazón como filosas espadas, deshaciéndolo en mil pedazos.......................

CONTINUARA_........_

**Notas de la autora:**

Finalmente esta listo un nuevo capítulo. Intenté realizarlo lo más pronto posible, pero la inestable situación por la que está atravesando mi país no era una de las mejores fuentes de inspiración. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, a pesar de que es un capítulo de transición, puse lo mejor de mi parte para hacerlo lo más interesante posible y que complemente los sucesos de la historia.

** La letra de esta canción pertenece a Alex Ubago y lleva por título "Sin miedo a nada". Me pareció que expresaba muchísimo mejor la letra de esta canción todas las emociones de Kenshin en ese preciso instante. Espero que les haya gustado esta idea......

Quiero agradecer a todas esas personitas tan valiosas para mí que se toman el trabajo de leer esta historia y dejarme un review, principalmente a:

Miyuki Kobayakawa: Hola amiguita!!!. Jejeje, me alegra un montón que te agradase las escenas de Kenshin y Kaoru, la verdad, yo también me divertí escribiéndolas. Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo, lamento la enorme espera, pero mi país atravesaba una difícil situación. Muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo, te lo agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.........

Mer1: Me dio mucha alegría volver a escuchar noticias tuyas. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo!!. Espero recibir noticias tuyas prontito.....

Madam Spooky: Amiguita, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy por tus comentarios. Es un honor que te agrade la manera en la que escribo, considerando la gran escritora que eres. Espero no desilusionarte con la escenita de la cueva, pero, después de muchas revisiones, decidí que esa era la manera en la que se debía desarrollar la historia. Lamentablemente, por más que el capítulo estuvo listo mucho antes, no tenía muchos ánimos debido a difícil situación que vivía mi país. De todas maneras, espero que te agrade este capítulo. Muchísimas gracias, desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Espero recibir noticias tuyas prontito......

Naoko Lizi Kinomoto: Itashimatte!! Es todo un gusto conocerte. Te agradezco un montón por tus comentarios, en realidad, me alientan a continuar escribiendo. Te pido mil disculpas por la enorme demora, pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena y que disfrutes de este capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo!!!!

Michere-Meinu: Jejeje, pues como veras aún tengo mis planes para lo que es Misao, Soujiro y Aoshi, espero que no me mates por lo que sucede en este capítulo, pero créeme, esto tornará a la historia mucho más interesante. Esta vez no hay muchas escenas de K/K, pero prometo que intentare satisfacer tus deseos en los siguientes capítulos. Mil gracias por tu apoyo!!!!!

Keiko: Me alegra un montonzote al enterarme que disfrutaste de la escena de K/K, que ya llevaba bastante tiempo rondándome la cabeza. Lamento la enorme demora en la actualización pero espero que haya valido la pena. Agradezco de todo corazón tu apoyo.....

Alina: Pues que te puedo decir, finalmente tuve el valor de mostrarte el trabajo que me robaba horas de estudio ñ_ñ. Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado. No me quedó más remedio que rendirme ante tus exigencias y ponerme a escribir este capítulo lo antes posible. Muchas gracias por tus ánimos e ideas, TQUM!!!!! Sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre, ok??

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS MINNA-SAN!!!! 

**Próximo capitulo: DOMINO DANCING......**

Me siento honrada al saber que dispones de un poco de tu tiempo para leer esta historia. Por favor, te ruego que te animes a darme a conocer tus opiniones, criticas o comentarios dejándome un review. Tus opiniones son muy valiosas para mí, así que review onegaishimasu!!

Atentamente;

**Moonlight**

**"La esperanza es un árbol en flor que se balancea**

**dulcemente al soplo de las ilusiones"**

**Catalina Severo**                                      


	13. Domino Dancing

TIEMPO PARA SOÑAR

**CAPITULO XII**

**DOMINO DANCING**

-Kaoru, no te parece la cosita más adorable- exclamo Misao mientras observaba a un precioso osito de felpa e imitaba su mirada tierna.- Pero no se, el perrito me parece también sumamente adorable......-

Kaoru suspiro resignada. Ya llevaban más de una hora en la tienda, y Misao aún no se decidía. Obviamente, ambos peluches eran sumamente encantadores, pero nunca se imaginó cuan indecisa Misao podía tornarse cuando iba de compras. Esta era la decimotercera vez que Misao alzaba uno de ellos para observarlo detenidamente y luego, colocarlo nuevamente en el aparador.

-Kaoru, ¿cuál crees que le gustaría más a Tae?- pregunto Misao sosteniendo los peluches en ambas manos.

-A Tae le encantan los perritos, por eso supongo que le gustara más ese- respondió Kaoru mientras señalaba a un adorable perrito de felpa.

-Pero, ¿no crees que el osito es sumamente tierno?- pregunto Misao nuevamente.

-Vamos Misao, ambas sabemos que es a ti a quien te gusta el osito- exclamo Kaoru.

-Creo que tienes razón.......entonces nos llevaremos al perrito!!- comento sonriente Misao, mientras entregaba el perrito a la vendedora que las había estado atendiendo. Tanto ella como Kaoru suspiraron aliviadas, por fin se había decidido que era lo que compraría.

-¿Desea ver algo más?- preguntó amablemente la vendedora. Misao negó con la cabeza, disponiéndose a seguir a la vendedora hacia la caja registradora.

-Aquí tiene- exclamo Misao mientras depositaba el dinero que cubría el precio del peluche.

-Muchas gracias por su compra, espero poder atenderla en otra oportunidad- exclamo la vendedora con una sonrisa mientras entregaba a Misao la bolsa que contenía el regalo para su amiga Tae.

Misao abandono la tienda. Se supone que Kaoru estaría junto con ella, pero era imposible divisarla –pensó Misao mientras observaba a las personas que transitaban por el centro comercial. De repente, vio la silueta de su amiga abandonando la tienda y dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde se encontraba.

-Lo siento- exclamo Kaoru sonriendo- Cuando tú estabas en la caja me distraje con unos peluches, cuando me di cuenta tú ya no te encontrabas en la tienda-.

Misao sonrío. –Mientras te esperaba yo también me distraje con algo sumamente delicioso- exclamo Misao, tomando la mano de su amiga, guiándola rápidamente hacia una heladería. Si había algo que a Misao le encantaba, eran los dulces, y el caso de Kaoru no era nada diferente.

Cuando se encontraron en la heladería, tomaron asiento en uno de las mesas que se encontraban vacías. Una de las meseras, perfectamente uniformada, se les acerco saludándolas atentamente, al mismo tiempo que les extendía el menú a cada una de ellas. Seguidamente se retiró para regresar a tomar su orden en unos instantes. A Misao no le costo demasiado decidirse, pues le bastó con mirar a su alrededor y observar a todos los comensales, mientras que Kaoru se rompía la cabeza tratando de descifrar cual de todos los helados se escuchaba mejor. 

Misao comenzó a tararear una canción de moda que sonaba en los ambientes de la heladería. Kaoru estaba sorprendida, hace unos instantes habían perdido aproximadamente una hora tratando de decidirse en comprar el regalo de Tae, y ahora en menos de un minuto ella se había decidido que tipo de helado tomaría, cuando ni ella había podido abarcar todo el menú.-Dime Misao, ¿ya te decidiste?-

-Si, tomare uno de esos- respondió sonriente Misao, mientras señalaba un helado recién servido que era llevado por una de las meseras. Kaoru sonrío, la estrategia de Misao había funcionado perfectamente, además, ese helado se veía sumamente delicioso. Cuando la mesera retorno a tomar su orden, ambas ordenaron el helado que Misao había observado hace unos momentos y un pedazo de torta de chocolate que compartirían entre las dos.

Durante el tiempo que esperaban sus ordenes, Misao no pudo ignorar la mirada de un muchacho que parecía bastante interesado en observar a su amiga, que se encontraba sumida en explicarle a Misao los últimos movimientos que había aprendido en la clase de ballet, pronto habría una presentación de la misma y ella se estaba esforzando bastante para obtener un buen papel. Misao sonriente le comento en una voz muy baja su último descubrimiento, mientras que lo señalaba con la mirada, Kaoru simplemente negó con la cabeza, afirmándole a Misao que se había equivocado, no podían estar observándole a ella.

Misao sonrío, Kaoru se había sonrojado. –No entiendo porque no le prestas ni un poquito de atención, si parece muy buen mozo, además, no deja de observarte. Lo tienes impactado- exclamó ella divertida observando al muchacho, que al parecer, hacía todo el esfuerzo posible para escuchar su conversación.-Hmm, ya veo....... no puedes pensar en otra persona que no sea Himura, ehh??-.

Antes de que Kaoru pudiese contestar esa pregunta, su orden ya estaba en la mesa. Misao miro con unos ojitos brillantes el helado que habían ordenado, su decisión fue acertada. Fácilmente noto que el tema de Kenshin, era uno de aquellos tantos que Kaoru todavía no podía comentar con tanta facilidad. Teniendo esto en cuenta, cambio rápidamente de tema, tratando de no arruinar la tarde de diversión que habían disfrutado.

Una vez que terminaron de degustar los helados y su respectiva porción de torta, Kaoru le propuso a Misao que se acercasen a la tienda de su tía, pues ambas habían gastado un poco más de lo debido y la verdad, no les alcanzaría par regresar a sus casas. 

El letrero de la tienda de su tía se vislumbraba ya cerca de ellas, la conversación hasta ese momento había sido muy amena, pero de repente, Misao se detuvo y pronuncio una sola palabra: -Aoshi....-. Rápidamente, Kaoru giro buscando a la persona que había producido ese impacto en Misao, solo pudo vislumbrar la silueta perdiéndose entre la multitud, no cabía la menor duda, era Aoshi.

Nuevamente, la mirada de Misao se cubría con un manto de tristeza, se había encontrado así desde el día que retornaron de la excursión. No era difícil de imaginarse la razón de su estado, enterarse que la persona que uno ama va a casarse, debe ser un gran impacto y debe producir un enorme dolor....- pensó Kaoru. Misao había evitado de todas las maneras posibles el toparse con Aoshi, y hasta el momento todo su esfuerzo había dado resultado, pero cuando lo vieron hace un instante, el rostro de Misao había empalidecido y por unos breves instantes se quedó estática, como sin saber que hacer, pensar o sentir. 

Ahora caminaba a su lado, nuevamente sonriente, pero con esa sonrisa falsa, intentando cambiar de tema y no tocar el hecho de haber visto a Aoshi, ni comentarlo o menos mencionarlo. La situación se tornaba angustiante, Kaoru quería poder hacer algo por su amiga, no soportaba ver a Misao en ese estado de ánimo, ella siempre estaba llena de energía, sonriente y feliz, disfrutando totalmente la vida que a ella le había tocado vivir.

La alarma de la tienda sonó, sacando a Kaoru de sus pensamientos. Alzo la vista y se encontraron con la imagen de su tía frente a ellas, que como otras tantas veces la observaba con una sonrisa. –Me alegra que viniesen muchachas. Me imagino que quieren que nos vayamos juntas, no?- pregunto Tokio, quien a pesar de no haber sido nunca madre, no carecía de ese toque mágico que permite darse cuenta a todas las madres de cuales son nuestros deseos e intenciones. –Porque no se distraen un momento observando la nueva colección, tengo una clienta esperándome. Solo tomará algunos segundos, ¿les parece?-. Tanto Misao como Kaoru afirmaron con la cabeza, las dos jovencitas se regocijaron ante el hecho de poder observar las prendas de la nueva colección, ¿a que muchacha no le gustaría?.

-Kaoru, ¿podías pasarme los bocetos que deje cerca de la caja registradora?- se escucho la voz de Tokio interrumpiendo la conversación de las muchachas, que se encontraban admirando todas las prendas y decidiendo cual de ellas les gustaría tener. Misao, quien se encontraba más cerca, tomo los bocetos del lugar indicado; al alzarlos pudo admirar el trabajo de Tokio, no por nada decían que era una de las mejores diseñadoras del país. El boceto era de un hermoso kimono, y nada menos que de un kimono que se usaba en las bodas, seguramente la muchacha que lo usase se vería hermosa en el mismo, ojalá que fuese muy feliz en su matrimonio- pensó Misao.

-Muchas gracias, Misao- respondió amablemente Tokio, mientras la muchacha le extendía los bocetos.

-Será un hermoso kimono cuando quede listo, y la novia que lo use se sentirá muy dichosa- comento inocentemente Misao.

-Creo que ese comentario es más que suficiente para que tome mi decisión- comento una voz femenina que se encontraba sentada al frente de Tokio, dándole la espalda a Misao.

-Creo que ambas tenemos que agradecerte por ayudarnos a tomar la decisión acerca del kimono, ¿no lo cree así usted señorita Sakamoto?- comento Tokio refiriéndose a Misao.

-Por supuesto que si- La mujer se giro sobre su eje, para finalmente mostrar su rostro. – Muchas gracias, pequeña- exclamo sonriéndole. Misao se quedo paralizada.

-Misao, dime ¿qué te parece este vestido?- exclamo Kaoru sosteniendo un hermoso vestido azul marino. –Lo siento, no quise interrumpir- comento un tanto apenada Kaoru viendo la tensión que se percibía en el ambiente.

-Un momento, ¿no son ustedes las alumnas de Aoshi?. Espero que me recuerden, soy la prometida de Aoshi, nos conocimos el día que volvieron de su viaje, ¿recuerdan?- exclamo Mai sonriente.

Kaoru desvió la mirada hacia Misao, esperando su reacción. Misao sonrío, afirmando con la cabeza. –Si, ya la recuerdo señorita Sakamoto- comento Misao tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

-Bueno, yo ya no le quito mucho más su tiempo, gracias a esta linda jovencita........ Misao, ¿verdad?- pregunto Mai. Misao afirmo con la cabeza. –Misao, se lo comentare a Aoshi, se alegrará al saber que me ayudaste a tomar una decisión tan importante. Muchísimas gracias- exclamo efusivamente Mai, con un tono que parecía completamente falso.

-No se preocupe, señorita Sakamoto, yo me pondré en contacto con usted, para que usted y su prometido, puedan pasar a probarse los trajes. Estimo que se encontrarán listos en aproximadamente tres meses- exclamo Tokio al notar la disposición que tenía su clienta en marcharse.

-Perfecto, no tengo ningún inconveniente, la boda será en aproximadamente tres meses y medio. Muchas gracias por su tiempo, espero su llamada, muy buenas noches..- exclamo Mai haciendo una pequeña reverencia para luego abandonar el lugar.

El silencio en la habitación parecía sofocar a todos los presentes. Tokio se dispuso a poner todo en su lugar mientras comentaba:-Me parece que esa pareja no será muy feliz. No me considero una mujer moderna o liberal, pero los matrimonios arreglados me parecen un total absurdo. Nadie puede obligar a que dos personas a quererse. Además, en su caso, la familia Shinomori decidió que su hijo se casara debido a la difícil situación económica que les ha tocado enfrentar, creo que lo hacen para salvar su apellido. La familia Sakamoto no se negó, pues la verdad, creo que en el fondo desde que era una niña la señorita Sakamoto está fascinada por el joven Shinomori, y la boda fue lo indicado para satisfacer otro de sus tantos caprichos. Pero, bueno, que se yo.....- pronunció ella mientras cerraba la tienda.

******************************************************************

Las clases transcurrían lentamente, como si el tiempo hubiese decido tomar un descanso, la confusión que ahora habitaba en su corazón se tornaba cada vez más torturante, quizás, si ella no hubiese escuchado aquellas palabras............palabras que sin la más mínima intención habían dado un vuelco a todo su mundo.

Cuando ella se enteró de que Aoshi estaba comprometido, por primera vez en su vida percibió aquel sentimiento que nace en lo profundo de tu corazón, al comprender que no puedes amar a esa persona, que todo lo que deseaste no será realidad, cuando finalmente te das cuenta que esta vez la esperanza fue derrotada por la realidad.

Su mirada nuevamente se tornaba melancólica. Con mucho trabajo, finalmente, se había resuelto que lo de Aoshi solo era un enamoramiento pasajero, por más que su corazón le dijese lo contrario, debía seguir adelante e intentar olvidar, por más dolor que este proceso le significase. Por eso resolvió no verlo por un tiempo, hasta que la herida sanase, y cuando lo hiciese, poder llegar a tener una amistad con él, una linda amistad. Suspiro resignada.......

Pero cuando escucho las palabras de la tía de Kaoru, una tenue luz de esperanza comenzó a brillar en el horizonte, pero al mismo tiempo el miedo hizo su aparición. Tenia miedo de volver a sufrir. Miedo de intentar y fracasar. Miedo de darse cuenta que él no sentía nada por ella y que no lo haría nunca. La indecisión se había convertido en su atacante, teniéndola encerrada en lo profundo de sus pensamientos......

-Misao, ¿quieres ir a comer con nosotras?- le preguntaron sus amigas. Ella negó con la cabeza. Sus amigas se retiraron, ellas entendieron su silencio.

Así también lo hizo Kaoru. Misao había decido que enfrentaría sus problemas ella sola. Era su decisión, y por más que le doliese a Kaoru, tenía que respetarla.

-Misao, estaré en el lugar en el que nos sentamos siempre, por si me necesitas- exclamo Kaoru. Misao no le contestó, parecía estar sumida en la tristeza que alberga su corazón.-Esto es para ti- exclamo Kaoru dejando sobre la mesa un pequeño envoltorio.

Misao, levanto la mirada exclamando un inaudible: -Gracias-. Kaoru sonrió, para luego abandonar el aula.

Misao observo el pequeño envoltorio que Kaoru había colocado sobre su pupitre. Se encontraba prodigiosamente envuelto. Con una enorme curiosidad infantil, se dispuso a abrir el paquete. Enorme fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el osito de felpa del que se enamoró cuando fueron al centro comercial. Ella lo había comprado, seguramente, cuando fingió atrasarse en la tienda. Misao sonrío al observar al precioso peluche.

Junto a él, se encontraba un pequeño trozo de papel, pulcramente doblado. Con sumo cuidado, lo desdoblo, para encontrarse con la agraciada escritura de Kaoru, comenzándola a leer inmediatamente:

_Misao:_

_Sabes algo? Aún recuerdo el día en el que te conocí, hace apenas unas cuantas semanas. Yo acababa de haber enfrentando una situación muy difícil, y creo que todavía lo hago. Aún sin que tú te dieses cuenta, me devolviste la sonrisa que yo había perdido. El verte sonriente día tras día me hizo sentir que yo simplemente me encontraba desperdiciando el tiempo que tenía en este mundo. Muchas veces, me admiraba de tu carácter y la alegría que irradiabas a todo aquel que estaba contigo, yo no fui la excepción._

_Simplemente, te escribo estas líneas para decirte: muchas gracias, amiguita!!!. Gracias, porque con tu ayuda finalmente comprendí que todo en este mundo sucede por alguna razón. Comprendí que aunque tengamos malas experiencias, siempre hay algo bueno que nos ayuda a seguir adelante, en mi caso, sentirme dichosa por haber conocido a una persona como tú y tener la dicha de poder llamarte mi amiga._

_Con muchísimo cariño;_

_Kaoru_

_P.D: Espero que te guste el osito, no pude resistirme........._

Misao se quedo con los ojos abiertos, las ultimas oraciones de la nota de Kaoru la habían dejado bastante afectada. Ese era el consejo y el aliento que ella necesitaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó todo lo que se encontraba sobre su pupitre y salió del aula en dirección a los jardines de la escuela.

Allí diviso a Kaoru sentada en uno de los bancos donde ambas solían sentarse, concentrada en la lectura de un libro. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Misao se abalanzó en la dirección en la que se encontraba su amiga, para darle un abrazo. Un abrazo que nacía de lo más profundo de su corazón. Ahora yo no se sentía tan triste, ahora sabía que tenia alguien a su lado para ayudarla y reconfortarla. Ahora al estar abrazada a su amiga, parecía que la tristeza anidada en su corazón iba desapareciendo........

******************************************************************

Kaoru observo su reflejo en el espejo del auto, observo las finas hebras de cabello ahora sujetas desordenadamente, observo atentamente el suave maquillaje que cubría su rostro y la piel de sus hombros puesta a descubierto.

-¡Se ven preciosas!- exclamo Tokio emocionada, ya que también ella había tomado parte en el arreglo de las muchachas, agregando su peculiar toque de estilo. Kaoru sonrió, mientras Misao exclamaba un emocionado: muchas gracias. 

Antes de que abandonasen el auto para ingresar a los ambientes donde se realizaba ala fiesta de cumpleaños de Tae, Tokio les dio las últimas indicaciones, para posteriormente esperar en el auto y asegurarse que las muchachas ingresasen a la fiesta.

De la pequeña cartera que combinaba con el hermoso vestido azul, Kaoru sacó los tickets de ingreso para enseñárselos al guardia de seguridad que vigilaba la entrada del condominio. El guardia les indico el rumbo que debían tomar para poder llegar al salón donde se realizaba el evento, pero sus instrucciones se mezclaban con la música generada por una pequeña radio, seguramente, el guardia no se sentía solo con la compañía de la música, tal como a Kaoru muchas veces le sucedía.

Una vez ya dentro del condominio, Kaoru se dio vuelta para despedirse de su tía con un ademán. Su tía, le respondió de la misma manera, para luego encender su auto abandonando el lugar.

El condominio era enorme. Kaoru quedo fascinada por la belleza de los jardines, iluminados por la luz de la luna nueva y todos los astros que brillaban en el firmamento. A pesar del tamaño del condominio y el hecho de no haber entendido claramente las indicaciones del guardia de seguridad, no resultaba difícil ubicar el lugar donde se realizaba la fiesta, debido a que a pesar de ser muy débil, se escuchaba una tonada de moda proveniente de una construcción situada en un extremo de los jardines.

En esa dirección se dirigieron ambas. Kaoru se encontraba muy feliz, a pesar de todos los contratiempos, había logrado convencer a Misao de acompañarla a la fiesta. Observo a su amiga, su hermosa y muy cuidada cabellera cubría su espalda. Llevaba unos pantalones tipo pescador negros acompañados de una solera color rojo brillante y sus pies, finamente calzados, por unas sandalias de taco bajo. Su rostro, tenuemente maquillado, se veía adornado por su sonrisa y sus bellos ojos verdes, parecían haber encontrado la vida que habían perdido. Sonrió satisfecha, se sentía dichosa de que su amiga hubiese recuperado su ánimo y la alegría que siempre la caracterizaban.

El salón donde se realizaba ala fiesta de cumpleaños era bastante espacioso, en el mismo, se observaban personas de diferentes edades, sonriendo, charlando o simplemente, disfrutando de la fiesta como mejor les placía. La oscuridad del salón que desaparecía de un momento a otro debido al juego de luces, lo que les dificulto a ambas muchachas la tarea de encontrar a su amiga Tae. Por más que afinaron al máximo la vista, no divisaban a la cumple añera por ningún lado.

De repente, Misao sintió una mano posándose sobre su hombro. Entre sorprendida y molesta, giro sobre su eje para verificar quien había posado su mano sobre su hombro, rogando que fuese alguien conocido, ya que en el proceso de búsqueda, más de uno de los tantos muchachos que se encontraban en la fiesta habían pedido a Kaoru que bailase con ellos. Ella misma se había encargado de quitárselos de encima, en vista de que su amiga se derretía como mantequilla ante cualquier cumplido, su inocencia, tal vez, formaba parte de su encanto. No le importó que esos muchachos pensasen que era rara o que tendía al otro bando, como muchas miradas masculinas inquirían, simplemente, aquellos muchachos no le daban buena espina.

En el lapso de segundos en que las luces iluminaron el salón, se encontró con la siempre dulce y fresca sonrisa de Soujiro, quien con la caballerosidad característica de su persona, se ofreció a guiarlas hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Tae.

Hallaron a la cumple añera en uno de los jardines que rodeaba el salón. Tae, vestía un hermoso vestido negro, que le llegaba aproximadamente hasta la altura de las rodillas y dejaba su espalda al descubierto. Su cabello, recogido divinamente, le sentaba muy bien, al igual que la sonrisa que se lucía en su rostro. En cuanto diviso a las muchachas, las saludo afectuosamente, agradeciéndoles el haber asistido a la fiesta. Tanto Kaoru como Misao correspondieron sus saludos, para posteriormente entregarle sus obsequios, un tierno cachorrito de felpa y un bellísimo par de pendientes.

Muchas personas, tanto conocidas como desconocidas para los muchachos, se acercaron a felicitar a la cumple añera; quien después de pedirles a Kaoru, Misao y Soujiro que se divirtiesen, se fue perdiendo entre la muchedumbre. 

La música se tornaba mucho más alegre y ya se divisaban muchas parejas bailando al son de la música. Misao, a quien le costaba mucho contener las ganas de bailar, tomó por pareja a la persona más cercana, Soujiro, quien no parecía en lo más absoluto incomodo, sino, más bien, contento. Solo un obstáculo se cernía entre ellos, la pequeña cartera de Misao. La cual, a pesar de no contener dinero u objetos de valor, contenía las llaves de su departamento, las cuales representaban el único medio de ingreso, ya que como otras tantas veces sus padres habían viajado, dejándola en el departamento completamente confiados en la madurez de la muchacha.

A Soujiro no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar la solución. Tomando de la mano a Misao, lo que genero un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la muchacha, la guió hacia el lugar donde él había dejado su chaqueta. Kaoru los siguió en silencio, observando atentamente el comportamiento de Soujiro y Misao, como queriendo comprobar algún nuevo descubrimiento ante sus ojos. En cuanto llegaron al extremo derecho del salón, Soujiro se acerco a una de las tantas sillas que se encontraban en el lugar, depositando el pequeño bolso de Misao en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, en el cual, cabía perfectamente.

El desconcierto se había colado entre los pensamientos de Kaoru, tal vez, no había sido muy buena idea el haber venido a la fiesta. Le agradaba saber que Misao se estuviese divirtiendo un montón, además, había recuperado su sonrisa. Pero, no podía alejar de su cabeza la idea de que algo importante sucedería hoy, no sabía con certeza si sería algo bueno o malo, quizás eso era lo que más le inquietaba.

-¿Deseas servirte?- escucho Kaoru, una voz muy familiar a sus espaldas.

Mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y olvidaba por completo el presentimiento que tuvo minutos antes, Kaoru giro sobre su eje para encontrarse con el rostro de Kenshin, quien gentilmente le ofrecía una botella de Coca-Cola. Para Kaoru fue muy difícil ignorar el hecho de lo simpático que Kenshin se veía esta noche. Su atuendo consistía en unos pantalones semi-baggies negros que lo acompañaba de una camisa manga corta del mismo color que resaltaba su musculatura obtenida gracias al duro entrenamiento de su padre. Su cabello desordenado, como siempre, creaba un favorable contraste con su vestuario, haciendo que más de una muchacha volcase su mirada hacia él.

La reacción de Kenshin no disto mucho de la de la muchacha, hermosa......, fue lo primero que surgió en su cabeza. Si la hermosura era una palabra tan difícil de explicarla y entenderla, a él solo le bastó observar a Kaoru para entender el significado de aquella palabra que escapaba de todo significado científico.

-Gracias- exclamo Kaoru, un tanto nerviosa por la mirada de Kenshin, mientras tomaba la botella de Coca-Cola que le ofrecían.

Ambos se sentaron, observando a todas las personas que ahora se movían al ritmo de la música. Kaoru observo sonriente a Misao, quien parecían congeniar muy bien con Soujiro, quizás......., no, era mejor no pensar en ello por el momento. A la muchacha le escocían los pies, literalmente. Esperaba que fuese Kenshin quien rompiese ese silencio, nada incomodo por cierto, invitándola a bailar. De repente, Kaoru escuchó una de sus canciones favoritas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, miro fijamente el rostro del muchacho, preguntándole con tono decidido: -Kenshin, ¿te gustaría ir a bailar?-.

La pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Su padre se le había burlado constantemente diciéndole que tenía dos pies izquierdos, además, había afirmado que constituía un peligro para su pareja ya que la misma podía acabar con más de un pisotón. Debía escoger muy cuidadosamente su respuesta, que la muchacha esperaba atentamente, como siempre, la sinceridad era la mejor salida. –Lo siento Kaoru, pero creo que no será posible. En realidad todos me han dicho que nací con dos pies izquierdos, además, según me dijo mi padre, represento un peligro para todo aquel que baile cerca de mí-.

Por un instante, Kenshin pensó que su respuesta había decepcionado, molestado u ofendido a la muchacha, pues bajó la cabeza y por unos segundos guardo silencio. Súbitamente, subió la cabeza para exclamar: -Kenshin, ¿qué tal si yo te doy unas lecciones privadas?-. Sin ni siquiera obtener la respuesta, se paró de la silla tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo fuera del salón. Kenshin, aún confundido por lo que la muchacha realizaba, simplemente se dejo guiar por sus pasos.

Finalmente llegaron al destino que Kaoru había elegido. Era uno de los jardines que la muchacha había observado en el momento que ingresaba a la fiesta. La música de la fiesta se escuchaba como un eco lejano, pero en cambio, la música proveniente de la caseta en la que se encontraba el guardia se escuchaba claramente.

-Aquí nadie nos vera, tampoco creo que lastimes a nadie. He enseñado algunas veces, así que créeme, no voy a burlarme. Solo relájate y déjate llevar por la música-. La sonrisa confiada de la muchacha mientras exclamaba esas palabras, le brindo a Kenshin la seguridad que necesitaba en esos momento.

Los acordes de una nueva melodía eran arrastrados por el viento hasta llegar a sus oídos, la tonada, era indiscutiblemente un hermosísimo vals.

Kaoru, delicadamente coloco una de las manos de Kenshin sobre su cintura, colocando la suya encima de la mano libre del muchacho. Según los acordes de la hermosa melodía, se movieron al unísono: un dos tres, un dos tres, repetía la muchacha hasta que Kenshin no tuviese problema alguno en seguir el ritmo despegando la mirada de sus pies. Y allí, ambos cuerpos comenzaron a desplegarse al son de la melodía iluminados por la luz de la luna.....

_Tiempo de vals es el tiempo hacia atrás_

_Donde hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar_

_Donde el mundo se para y te observa girar_

_Es tiempo para amar_

_Tiempo de vals tiempo para sentir_

_Y decir sin hablar y escuchar sin oír_

_Un silencio que rompe en el aire un violín_

_Es tiempo de vivir_

_Bésame en tiempo de vals_

_Un dos tres un dos tres_

_Sin parar de bailar_

_Haz que este tiempo de vals_

_Un dos tres un dos tres_

_No termine jamás_

Parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese lugar, no existía el futuro ni el pasado; solo ese instante. El instante en el que ella bailaba guiada por los brazos de la persona que amaba, un instante mágico en el que su cerebro no pensaba claramente y su corazón guiaba a todo su ser movido por los finos acordes de la música....

_Tiempo de vals tiempo para viajar_

_Por encima del sol por debajo del mar_

_Sin saber si te llevo o me dejo llevar_

_No es tiempo de verdad_

_Tiempo de vals tiempo para abrazar _

_La pasión que prefieres y hacerla girar_

_Y elevarse violenta como un huracán_

_Es tiempo en espiral_

_Bésame en tiempo de vals_

_Un dos tres un dos tres_

_Sin parar de bailar_

_Haz que este tiempo de vals_

_Un dos tres un dos tres_

_No termine jamás_

El paso del tiempo se había detenido, ella se encontraba en sus brazos. Todo el nerviosismo, se había esfumado, solo podía disfrutar aquel momento, comprendiendo claramente lo que significaba encontrarse enamorado. La muchacha posó su cabeza sobre su pecho. Percibió la calidez de su persona, él no puso objeción alguna, el tenerla así de cerca inundaba su ser de un mar de sentimientos nunca antes experimentados por su persona.....

_Bésame en tiempo de vals_

_Un dos tres un dos tres_

_Sin parar de bailar_

_Haz que este tiempo de vals_

_Un dos tres un dos tres_

_No termine jamás_

_Tiempo de vals que empleamos los dos_

_Dibujando en el suelo de un viejo salón_

_Con tres pasos de baile una historia de amor_

_Es tiempo y es en fin_

_Mi tiempo para ti_

El final de la melodía ya se acercaba, ambos corazones como tratando de detener lo inevitable, giraban al unísono guiados por el hechizo que había generado la música en sus corazones. El fin era anunciado, la rapidez de la melodía incrementaba. Kenshin, olvidándose por completo su inexperiencia, guió a la muchacha sin problema alguno, haciéndola girar al ritmo de los últimos acordes de la música.

La música fue disminuyendo de volumen, hasta que solo reinó el silencio. Kaoru levanto su cabeza, cruzándose con la mirada del pelirrojo, ambos cuerpos, tan cercanos que podían percibir su respiración entrecortada, ambos cuerpos, bajo el extraño hechizo del amor.

-Kenshin- se escuchó un quejido triste de una voz femenina.

Kaoru giro sorprendida al escuchar aquella voz. Pudo divisar la silueta de la muchacha, no fue difícil reconocerla, era Sayuri. La muchacha angustiada, intento decir algo; se había dejado llevar por el momento, se había dejado guiar por el corazón, olvidando por completo a la razón.

-Kenshin, yo......- exclamo Kaoru, quien fue callada por la mano del muchacho que se posaba tiernamente sobre sus labios.

-Muchas gracias por haber compartido esta pieza conmigo.......-susurro el muchacho por lo bajo, para luego posar sus labios sobre su mejilla, desapareciendo luego, siguiendo el rumbo que había tomado Sayuri.

Una nube pasó por delante de la luna. Kaoru se quedo inmóvil, ni siquiera volteo para ver desaparecer la silueta del muchacho. Cuando la luna volvió a brillar sobre el firmamento, poso su mano sobre su mejilla, intentando asimilar todo os sucedido minutos antes........

******************************************************************

-Tardaste demasiado- exclamo Sayuri quien se encontraba recostada sobre uno de los árboles, su rostro, oculto por el follaje del mismo. –Sabes......- continuo la muchacha intentando que no se le quebrase la voz –Pensé que sería divertido que estuviéramos más tiempo juntos, por eso, en cuanto Megumi me comento que una de sus primas, que iba en tu colegio, daría una fiesta le pedí que me consiguiese una entrada. Quería sorprenderte, pero creo que fue todo lo contrario-.

-Sayuri.....-murmuro Kenshin.

-No sientas lastima por mí- exclamo un tanto irritada. –Sabes que no me agrada- dijo suavizando la voz. –Kenshin voy a preguntarte algo y créeme, que solo lo haré una vez. ¿Esta enamorado de ella?- preguntó Sayuri mostrando su rostro aún con algunas lágrimas deslizándose por el mismo, rogando al cielo obtener una respuesta negativa.

-Sayuri, sabes que no es justo engañarte ni engañarme............- ahí se quebraron las palabras del pelirrojo. Los minutos transcurrieron lentamente, ninguno de los dos hablo.

-Entiendo- exclamo la muchacha, mientras limpiaba su rostro con el dorso de su mano, intentando borrar las lagrimas que lo surcaban. –Pero sabes........ hay algo que nunca te voy a perdonar. ¿Sabes que es, verdad?- pregunto molesta Sayuri. –Estoy segura de que lo sabes, tu y yo sabemos que no eres ningún tonto, ¿verdad?. Escucha muy bien mis palabras- exclamo la muchacha mientras acercaba sus labios a los oídos del muchacho, para luego susurrar: -Lo que me hiciste me la pagaras muy caro, Kenshin Himura, tú y la tal Kaoru. Escucha atentamente Kenshin, yo soy parte de tu pasado y prepárate, porque tu pasado volverá cuando menos lo esperes-.

Apenas termino de exclamar esas palabras dio media vuelta. No había más lágrimas en su rostro. Su mirada, ahora, cargada de odio y sed de venganza, sorprendió y preocupo al muchacho.

-Sayuri.......- murmuro, mientras observaba el semblante de la muchacha abandonando el condominio. Miro al cielo, las estrellas habían desaparecido, estaba seguro de que Sayuri cumpliría con su palabra..........

CONTINUARA_........_

**Notas de la autora:**

Finalmente está listo un nuevo capítulo. Lamento enormemente la demora, pero esta vez, no fue mi culpa del todo. Como muchas saben, practico danza desde algunos años, y esta vez me tocó disfrutar de la maravillosa experiencia de viajar por el país demostrando un poco de lo que hago. La experiencia me ayudo bastante, pues nuevas ideas surgían en mi mente con el paso de los días, pero lamentablemente, no contaba con el tiempo para escribirlo en la computadora, corregirlo o publicarlo. Así que salió a la luz un block que utilicé como cuaderno donde se encuentran escritos ya numerosos capítulos de esta historia.

Les pido por favor que me tengan un poquito de paciencia. Pues, aunque los capítulos se encuentran parcialmente escritos, aún no están transcritos ni revisados, lo que me toma tiempo. Lamentablemente, no puedo dedicarle todo el tiempo que quisiese, pues mi viaje con el ballet, me perjudicó con los estudios. Por este motivo quiero anunciarles, que esta historia será actualizada cada lunes, por lo menos hasta el 19 de Diciembre, cuando concluyen las clases en la Universidad y podré dedicarle todo mi tiempo al desarrollo de este proyecto. 

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, en el mismo suceden muchas cosas y a paso lento, pero seguro, la historia comienza a desarrollarse. El tema que utilicé en este capítulo es "Tiempo de vals" de Chayanne, sugerido por una personita especial a quien doy las gracias.

Agradezco a todas aquellas personitas tan especiales que me dan a conocer sus opiniones levantándome los ánimos para seguir escribiendo, principalmente a:

Misao-19: Itashimatte!!!!! Es todo un gusto para mí enterarme que una nueva personita esta leyendo esta historia, muchas gracias!!!!!. Veo que eres una aficionada de Misao-Aoshi, pues déjame decirte que tengo unas cuantas sorpresitas preparadas para ellos en los siguientes capítulos, que espero, sean de tu agrado. Mil disculpas por la enorme demora!!!. Espero recibir noticias tuyas prontito...........

Gaby: Entiendo claramente tu duda, pero a veces lo que pasa es que la vida real no es color de rosa. Esto es lo que intento reflejar en esta historia, por eso creo que los personajes deben intentar superar los obstáculos o hundirse en ellos, tal como sucede en la vida real. Se que muchas veces no es divertido este tipo de historias, pero te agradezco enormemente que hayas tomado parte de tu tiempo en leer esta historia, muchísimas gracias!!!!. Espero recibir tus comentarios nuevamente, en verdad, me ayudan a ponerme a pensar si la historia va por buen rumbo......

Kaoru86 Kamiya: Muchas gracias amiguita!!!!! Me alegra que el anterior capitulo te haya gustado. Un millón de disculpas por la demora en subir este capítulo, lo lamento....... Muchísimas gracias por tu review, significa un montón para mí!!!! Espero recibir noticias tuyas prontito.....

Mer1: Hola amiguita!!!! Veo que te deje con la duda respecto a Misao, pues espero, que las mismas se hayan aclarado con la primera parte del capítulo, espero que sea de tu agrado. Te agradezco enormemente el apoyo que me brindas a lo largo de todos estos capitulo, arigato!!! Espero recibir noticias tuyas prontito.....

KaOrA-FGV.16: Itashimatte!!!! Me das una enorme alegría al saber que una persona más esta siguiendo esta historia. Muchas gracias, tu review me estimula a seguir escribiendo!!!!!. Mil disculpas por la enorme demora, pero espero que valga la pena. Espero recibir noticias tuyas nuevamente.........

Alina: Amiguita!!!!!! Pues tú mejor que nadie sabe lo atareada que he estado, pero obviamente eso no significa que deje abandonada esta historia. Muchas gracias por tu consejito, creo que poner una fecha para actualizar me ayudará bastante, y créeme pase lo que pase actualizare ese día, para eso estas tú, ¿verdad amiguita?. Muchísimas gracias por tooooodo tu apoyo. TQM!!!!!!!!!!.

Italia: Konnichiwa!!!! Me alegra un montonzote saber que una lectora tan especial vuelva a pasearse por estos rumbos ñ_ñ!!!! Jejeje, lograste que me sonrojara, me alegra que creas que he mejorado a lo largo de estos últimos capítulos pues eso significa que todo el esfuerzo que realizo en esta historia está comenzando a dar frutos. Mil gracias por tu review y tus ánimos!!!!!. Espero recibir noticias tuyas pronto.....

Chi2: Entiendo claramente tu inquietud, pero considero que la vida siempre nos tiene preparadas enormes sorpresas, buenas o malas, y en parte es eso lo que intento describir en esta historia. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y que continúes acampanándome a lo largo de la historia, ya que tus opiniones son de un inmenso valor para mí.......

Keiko: Me encanta tu nick, es hermoso!!!! Espero que si obtengo tu permiso me permitas utilizarlo en esta historia, me lo permitirías???. Agradezco tus comentarios enormemente, muchísimas gracias!!!!!. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.....

Sayuri: Otra nueva lectora O_o!!!! Me siento enormemente feliz ñ_ñ, y por lo del nick no te preocupes, a mí también me gustó mucho ese nombre, aunque no lo veremos por un tiempo en esta historia. Mil disculpas por la demora, espero que valga la pena. Espero recibir noticias tuyas nuevamente.....

Madam Spooky : Amiguita, un enorme saludo para ti!!!!!!!. Jejeje, creo que tu también saliste de viaje, ne???. De todas formas te agradezco enormemente tu apoyo, y en este capítulo, por fin nos libramos de la noviecita de Kenshin momentáneamente ^_^. Espero que la melodía que utilizo esta vez te guste, la verdad no pude contenerme y tuve que usarla. Mil disculpas por la enorme demora, lo siento!!!!!. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo y que prontito reciba noticias tuyas.......

Kaoru_g: O_o me dejaste sorprendida!!!!! Me alegra enormemente que consideres a mi historia como una de las mejores que has leído, te lo agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, mil gracias!!!!!. Personas como tú me alientan a seguir siempre adelante ñ_ñ Espero que disfrutes este capítulo......

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS MINNA-SAN!!!! 

**Próximo capitulo: ALWAYS, TOMORROW........**

Me siento honrada al saber que dispones de un poco de tu tiempo para leer esta historia. Por favor, te ruego que te animes a darme a conocer tus opiniones, criticas o comentarios dejándome un review. Tus opiniones son muy valiosas para mí, así que review onegaishimasu!!

Atentamente;

**Moonlight**

**"Nadie llego a la cumbre acompañado por el miedo"**

**Publio Siro**                                        


	14. Always tomorrow

TIEMPO PARA SOÑAR

**CAPITULO XIII**

**ALWAYS .......... TOMORROW**

-¡Demonios!- mascullo nuevamente la muchacha. Siempre sucedía lo mismo, cuando queríamos lograr algo lo más pronto posible, parecía que el mundo entero confabulaba en contra de nuestros deseos. Volteo la vista nuevamente buscando algún medio de transporte, solo observo la desértica calle que parecía haberse sumido en el silencio. 

Por más que quiso negarse, estaba claro para ella que este terrible contratiempo no era más que una consecuencia de una de sus decisiones. Tal vez no fue de lo más acertada, pensó por un momento, pero borró rápidamente ese pensamiento. La vida estaba llena de decisiones, todas con sus pro y sus contras, ella había sido libre para decidir y debía asumir el peso de esa responsabilidad; así había sido siempre. Además, ¿quién podía culparla por rechazar una cita con el muchacho más atractivo de la escuela?. Ella también tenía un status social que quería mantener, por más superficial que parezca, ella sabía lo importante que era la popularidad, era como un arma de doble filo.

Estaba pensando en completas tonterías, debía concentrarse, el hecho era que ahora se iba a jugar el todo por el todo en cuestión a su futuro, y ahí estaba ella en medio de una desértica calle con unos zapatos de tacón alto que no le permitían caminar tan rápido como su mente lo deseaba. Se detuvo en cuanto llego a la esquina, esperando que apareciese algún tipo de transporte que le permitiese llegar lo más pronto posible a la academia. Nada.

Maldijo entre dientes a Kei, el muchacho con el que había salido, por no tener por lo menos la mínima consideración en llevarla, dejándola tirada por ahí como un montón de basura, eso si que la irritaba. La ira comenzaba a ganar terreno y su paciencia se estaba agotando. No le importaba lo que le sucediese, si se daba prisa podía llegar caminando hasta su destino. No le importo el hecho de que estaba a punto de recorrer calles muy peligrosas, donde los "tongs" o pandillas callejeras frecuentaban, la rabia y la desesperación hicieron que su mente no trabajara con completa claridad.

Comenzó a caminar, solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus tacones al hacer contacto con el suelo. Evito mirar alrededor de ella, no quería ponerse nerviosa, ni tampoco asustarse por el lúgubre paisaje que se reflejaba por esta parte de la ciudad. Sujeto su bolso con mas fuerza, mirando el suelo, intento caminar lo más rápido posible, evitando que el sentimiento de temor se colase por sus pensamientos. Repaso mentalmente su rutina, la había ensayado por mucho tiempo, estaba satisfecha de los resultados que había obtenido.

De repente, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Delante de ella yacía uno de los famosos tongs. Tranquila, se repitió a sí misma, continua caminando como si no sucediese nada, pero el miedo era algo que ya había invadido a su ser.

-Hey preciosura, ¿qué hace una muchacha como tú por estos rumbos?- exclamo uno de ellos, acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella.

-No es bueno estar sola, hermosura. Si quieres nosotros te hacemos un poco de compañía- exclamo otro de los tantos muchachos que se encontraban por ahí.

-Agradezco su oferta, pero preferiría continuar sola- exclamo la muchacha intentando con todo su ser mostrarse lo más calmada posible, obteniendo el resultado esperado.

-Lamentablemente, creo que eso no será posible. No nos gusta que las muchachas caminen solas por nuestros dominios, sería una completa falta de respeto- exclama uno de ellos, aparentemente el líder, acercándose a la muchacha y tomando una de las finas hebras de su cabello. Rápidamente, la muchacha reaccionó apartando aquella mano del mismo.

-Ohh, veo que eres bastante ruda. No me gusta que me traten así, pero te perdono por ser bonita, además, así será más divertido para nosotros...........- exclamó el muchacho al mismo tiempo que el resto del tong comenzaba a rodearla.

Eran aproximadamente unas diez personas, claramente se percibía el olor de que habían estada bebiendo y al parecer, también drogándose. Busco una salida con la mirada, la palidez en su rostro y el miedo reflejado en sus ojos parecía divertir aun más a la pandilla. Intento conservar la calma, la risa de victoria de esos extraños la irrito, con un tono autoritario exclamó:- Exijo que me permitan pasar -.

-Ohh, escucharon......la pequeña niña quiere pasar- exclamo el líder con una mirada perdida en la lujuria acercándose asechante - pues creo que este no es tu día de suerte........- 

-Creo que no escucharon claramente a la señorita. Pero era de esperarse de alguien como ustedes- se escuchó la voz de un muchacho resonando en la calle. 

Enfurecidos por el comentario, la pandilla se giró hacía a él. Aquel muchacho los estaba retando, esta era uno de las calles sobre la cual ellos tenían dominio, por lo tanto podían hacer lo que sea en ellas y eso incluía a las personas que se atrevían a transitar en ellas. Lo iban a castigar cruelmente y luego se ocuparían de la muchacha. – Muchacho tonto- exclamo el que parecía el líder, el castigo para aquel que se metía con uno de los tongs era fatal.

Megumi desvió la mirada a aquel que parecía ser su salvador. Consideraba que era un poco menor en edad que ella, pero de una mayor estatura. Llevaba puesto el casco de la motocicleta, lo que le impidió ver claramente su rostro. Pronto la pelea comenzó, el muchacho mostraba una enorme habilidad para pelear, además, había que tomar en cuenta que sus adversarios se encontraban aún bajo el efecto de la bebida y de las drogas, aún así, acertaban algunos golpes contra el muchacho. Por un instante, se asusto por el riesgo que corría la vida del muchacho, pues el líder al observar la posible derrota de su pandilla decidió sacar una arma mucha más efectiva, Megumi observo el brillo resplandeciente de la hoja de la navaja. Volteó, no quería ver más, esto era suficiente para ella.

Transcurrieron unos segundos, se escuchó el estrepitoso sonido de un cuerpo desplomándose en el suelo. Miro hacía el lugar de donde había provenido el sonido, yacía en el suelo el cuerpo inconsciente del supuesto líder del tong. Escucho el sonido de una motocicleta encendiéndose, seguidamente sintió como en una actitud que demostraba gran agilidad y destreza un fuerte brazo la tomaba y la elevaba por los aires. –Sujétate fuerte- escucho exclamar a una voz masculina, extrañamente, no sintió miedo alguno y se sujetó de aquella persona.

Así transcurrieron algunos minutos, mientras la motocicleta corría a gran velocidad. De repente sintió que la motocicleta se detenía y ella era nuevamente depositada en el suelo. –No necesitabas sujetarte con tanta fuerza- exclamo el muchacho. -Pero creo que es la típica reacción que produzco en todas las mujeres-. Bajándose de la motocicleta, el muchacho pareció ignorar por completo la molestia que había causado su comentario en la supuesta dama en peligro y prosiguió hablando: - Sabes, creo que estas algo pasadita de peso. Me dejaste el brazo todo adolorido.....-

Megumi se quedo totalmente pasmada. Primero, la persona que la había rescatado resultaba ser un completo ego centrista y, segundo, le decía que estaba....... ¡¡gorda!!. –¿Sabes algo?. Nadie te pidió que me ayudases- exclamó irritada Megumi.

-Pues entonces, creo que esos pandilleros ya se habrán recuperado de la golpiza que les di y se regocijaran de tenerte como bálsamo para todas sus dolencias- exclamo seriamente el muchacho mientras se disponía a tomar a Megumi por la cintura.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- exclamo Megumi, más sorprendida por la sensación que el muchacho producía al rozar su cintura que ante el hecho de que un total desconocido la tocase de esa manera.

-Pues llevándote de vuelta con esos pandilleros- exclamo burlonamente el muchacho mientras profundizaba el contacto con la esbelta figura de la muchacha.

-Eres muy bueno peleando, ¿verdad?- exclamo Megumi seductoramente al verse rodeada de aquellos brazos masculinos. –Lástima que te falte cerebro.......-

-¿Qué es lo que intentas decir, gordita?- mascullo el muchacho soltando a Megumi mientras pronunciaba estas palabras poniendo un especial énfasis en la última.

Megumi estaba a punto de refutar ese comentario, cuando escuchó un gemido ahogado proveniente del muchacho. Notó claramente como una mancha de sangre iba formándose en su brazo izquierdo. Había salido lastimado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó de su bolso la pequeña toalla que usualmente llevaba a sus ensayos, acercándose hacia él. –Creo que me equivoqué, en realidad, no eres tan buen peleador como aparentas-.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que haces?- pregunto incrédulamente el muchacho. Solo obtuvo por respuesta la mirada desafiante de ella, que parecía tener un especial interés en curar su herida. Era extraño....... pero podía decirse que se veía.........¿linda?, e inclusive esa actitud de arrogante superioridad que la caracterizaban desde que la conoció se había esfumado. Sería mejor que no descubriese quien era él en realidad.

-Es solo una pequeña cortada. Lamentablemente fue en una vena, eso explica el sangrado. Será bueno que desinfectes la herida y cambies el vendaje lo más pronto posible- exclamo Megumi cerrando su bolsón disponiéndose a partir.

-Gracias- exclamo el muchacho observando la tolla color rosa pálido ahora amarrada a su brazo.

-Gracias a ti- exclamo la muchacha mientras realizaba una leve inclinación. Giro sobre su eje y continuo caminando. Súbitamente, se dio cuenta de que no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle se nombre, y más aún, solo había podido vislumbrar su mirada a través del casco, la típica curiosidad femenina la consumía. Estaba dispuesta a realizar su pregunta pero el sonido de la motocicleta al partir no le permitió ni siquiera emitir palabra alguna, solo escucho los gritos del muchacho: -En la esquina hay una parada de taxis. Cuídate mucho ......... gordita!!!!-.

Megumi estaba completamente confundida. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona tuviera dos actitudes tan diferentes..........?.

******************************************************************

-¿Ya están todas listas?- pregunto una voz femenina.

-Falta Megumi....- exclamo una de las jovencitas en el vestuario.

-Lástima por ella, comenzarán las audiciones sin ella de todas formas- exclamo la maestra. –Pasen al salón-.

Mientras las muchachas se dirigían hacia el salón se escuchaban los murmullos de las jovencitas con el nuevo chisme que había comenzado a correr en la academia. 

-Entonces.... ¡¡le robó el novio!!- exclamo una de ellas admirada.

-Pues según lo que me contaron es toda una arpía. Además, me han dicho que ingreso a esta academia gracias a las negociaciones que realizó su tía- comentaba mal intencionada otra de las bailarinas.

-Ja! y pensar que fue invitada a formar parte del American Ballet Company. Seguro que también fue invitada gracias a los contactos de su difunta madre- añadió otra de las estudiantes de la academia.

-Muchachas, yo no creo nada de las cosas que murmuran sobre ella. Tiene mucho talento, todas nosotras lo sabemos la hemos visto bailar ¿no?. Además, muchas veces ella me ofreció su ayuda con pasos difíciles- exclamo otra de las bailarinas.

-La verdad no me perece mala persona, a parte de que la relación de Sayuri con su novio era un tanto extraña-.

De esa manera se encontraban las opiniones de las muchachas; la gran mayoría apoyando a Sayuri y una pequeña porción que no podía creer los comentarios que corrían respecto a Kaoru, a cuyos oídos llegaban los agudos comentarios de sus compañeras arrastrados por el eco de los pasillos. Pero, ya se había acostumbrado a ello, en el mundo de la danza la pelea era constante. Muchas veces ella pensaba que había mucha más competencia en la danza que en cualquier otra actividad ya que solamente una de ellas tenía la posibilidad de realizar sus sueños llevándose el papel principal, era una lucha a muerte.

En este momento debía concentrarse en lo más importante, había ensayado por semanas intentando perfeccionar al máximo cada uno de sus movimientos. Ahora era la hora de la verdad, debía demostrar el fruto de tantos años de estudio y también, lograr que su madre, estuviese donde estuviese, se sintiera orgullosa de ella.

-Muy bien señoritas- exclamo serenamente Tomoe –comenzaremos con la audición para las funciones de la presente gestión. Cada una de ustedes ya conoce la coreografía y la música. Cada uno de los presentes evaluará su trabajo, decidiendo, según las capacidades de cada una, el rol que realizaran en esta presentación-. Las palabras de Tomoe fueron interrumpidas por tímidos golpes en la puerta seguido de un retraído: -Disculpe, ¿puedo pasar?-.

Tomoe observo con una mirada de reproche a Megumi, para posteriormente asentir con la cabeza. –Después de la interrupción de su compañera debido a su completa carencia de puntualidad, solo puede desearles buena suerte a cada una de ustedes- exclamando estas palabras Tomoe tomo asiento con el resto de los profesores.

La música comenzó a sonar. Todas seguían la coreografía, pero algunas la realizaban con mayor gracia que otras. Kaoru estaba sumida en la música y en sus movimientos, no se sentía en lo más mínimo intimidada por los maestros con sus penetrantes miradas o sus comentarios. La pieza consistía en un hermosísimo adagio** que tenía la duración de aproximadamente siete minutos y medio, tiempo suficiente para que cada una de las bailarinas fuera evaluada debidamente.

-Felicidades señoritas. Los resultados serán publicados dentro de dos días. Pueden retirarse- exclamo serenamente Tomoe, para posteriormente añadir: -Señorita Kamiya y señorita Yumeshisa les rogaría que realizasen la audición una vez más. Será dentro de unos quince minutos, pueden descansar hasta que sea hora-. Ambas muchachas estaban emocionadas, el hecho de que realizasen la audición nuevamente implicaba que alguna de las dos tendría el papel principal en la función. Varias muchachas comenzaron a rodear a Sayuri, mientras dos o tres felicitaban a Kaoru.

Kaoru pensó que lo mejor seria descansar, por lo mismo, decidió que no era muy buena idea ir a los vestidores donde de encontraría Sayuri y su séquito realizando sus típicos comentarios. Mientras Kaoru se recostaba en una de las gradas de la entrada de la academia, en el vestidor de las bailarinas reinaba una tremenda algarabía.

-Seguro que la derrotas. Realizaste una brillante presentación- exclamo una de las amigas de Sayuri.

-No se preocupen, tengo la victoria asegurada- exclamo Sayuri utilizando un tono que molestaba a Megumi, no le agradaba cuando a Sayuri se le subían los zumos a la cabeza.

Sayuri tomó asiento en una de los sillones bebiendo un poco de agua observando cuidadosamente que se marchasen las muchachas que parecían estar a favor de Kaoru. Cuando ellas abandonaron los ambientes, se levantó del sitio que ocupaba dirigiéndose hacia su casillero para posteriormente extraer algo del mismo.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Megumi extrañada al observar el ç envoltorio que Sayuri tenía en sus manos.

-Mi carta del triunfo- contestó sonriente Sayuri.

-Pero si es solo tez- exclamo Yumi cuando Sayuri les enseño el contenido del paquete.

-Eso es lo que tu crees. Pero, ¿por qué no la hueles?-. Yumi siguiendo la instrucción de Sayuri acercó la nariz hacia el paquete para exclamar sorprendida: -¡¡Pero si es cera depiladora!!-.

Las muchachas ataron los cabos sueltos, y fácilmente descifraron el plan que había ideado Sayuri para derrotar a su rival.

-No creo que sea correcto- sentenció preocupada Megumi.

-Vamos Meg, no seas aguafiestas.....- refuto Sayuri. Megumi la tomó del brazo guiándola lejos del resto de las muchachas.

-Sabes que no es correcto. ¿Qué tal si no solamente resbala, qué tal si le sucede algo peor?- exclamo preocupada Megumi.

-Pues se lo tendría merecido. Además, ¿desde cuándo tu sentido de sensibilidad por el prójimo se ha activado?- preguntó sarcásticamente Sayuri.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas decir?- cuestiono confundida Megumi.

-¿Quieres que sea clara?. Pues bien, voy a serlo. Esa perra, porque no encuentro otro nombre para ella, me tiene que pagar lo que me hizo y no descansare hasta verla bien hundida, ¿ahora entiendes?- exclamo sumamente irritada Sayuri.

-Sayuri, eso no es correcto. Tú puedes superarla sin ningún problema-. Sayuri sonrió satisfecha, actitud que no hizo más que fastidiar a Megumi. –No voy a permitirlo- exclamo decididamente.

-Uhh, nos estamos poniendo rudas. Pero, si quieres que esas sean las reglas del juego, hay algunas cosas que yo también podría comentar. La verdad, me parece que resultaría sumamente interesante y divertido- refuto burlonamente Sayuri.

Silencio.

Sayuri dio media vuelta. –Felicítame cuando obtenga el rol protagónico, amiguita.......-

Los quince minutos transcurrieron rápidamente, pero Kaoru tuvo tiempo suficiente para repasar su rutina y realizar una llamada a su amiga Misao. Cuando escucho su nombre siendo pronunciado, se sintió completamente preparada y segura, daría lo mejor de ella. Apenas ingreso al salón observo a Sayuri ya preparada para la audición. Kaoru dirigió sus pasos hacía un montoncito de tez que yacía en el suelo, colocando su zapatilla sobre un trozo de la misma, deshaciéndose en el acto. Se aseguro que sus zapatillas tuvieran suficiente tez como para que ella no resbalase mientras bailaba.

-La primera en pasar será la señorita Yumeshisa Sayuri- exclamo Tomoe. Acto seguido Sayuri pasó al frente colocándose en la posición inicial de la coreografía, para posteriormente iniciar la misma.

Kaoru tenia que reconocer que Sayuri era una rival digna, la verdad su técnica y abertura la beneficiaban enormemente. Kaoru estaba asombrada, su rutina había sido impecable, no se había retrasado en ningún tiempo ni confundido en movimiento alguno. 

-Señorita Kamiya Kaoru, es su turno- exclamo uno de los maestros. Kaoru pasó cerca de Sayuri escuchando de ella, casi en un murmullo solo audible para su persona acompañado de su sarcástica sonrisa: -Buena suerte, ojalá y te rompas una pierna-.

Kaoru ignoro sus comentarios, respiro profundamente tres veces colocándose en la posición con la que su rutina comenzaba. Inició la música, su cuerpo se deslizaba maravillosamente con ella, parecía que la música y sus movimientos habían creado un extraño vinculo. Pero, lo más sobresaliente de su rutina, era la dulce expresión de su rostro realizando lo que a ella más le gustaba.

Ya tenía casi la mitad de la coreografía cubierta. Ahora, debía realizar una pirouette** triple para concluirla en una arabesque**, no tenía miedo, ese movimiento era algo que ella ya dominaba. Cuando realizaba su segundo giro sintió como la punta de su zapatilla resbalaba, provocando un inmenso dolor en su pie y quitándole por completo su centro de equilibrio. Kaoru cayó de bruces al suelo, girando sobre su propio eje. Sensaciones muy extrañas recorrían todo su ser, parecía que su caída transcurría en cámara lenta. Por su mente no paso la idea del fatal desenlace que este hecho podía tener sobre su audición, solo una idea surco su mente: levantarse y continuar. Así lo hizo.

Tomoe la observo sorprendida, había caído, pero tan pronto su cuerpo hizo contacto con el suelo, el mismo pareció impulsado por un extraño sentimiento que no le permitió detenerse, siguió adelante dentro de los tiempos establecidos y con la misma expresión el rostro, nada de autocompasión o vergüenza. Esto comprobaba la magnitud de las enseñanzas de su madre, no por nada fue una de las maestras más reconocidas. Tomoe se dio cuenta de que a Kaoru le esperaba un gran futuro en la danza; aún le faltaba madurar un poco, tanto como persona como bailarina, pero este hecho era el comienzo. Tomoe no dudo ni un instante que la muchacha que ahora concluía su rutina con una sonrisa adornando su rostro le esperaba un futuro más que prometedor.

Las palabras pueden retirarse sonaron como campanas celestiales ante los oídos de Kaoru, no creía poder resistir un minuto más. Todo el arduo trabajo de un mes se había desplomado ante sus ojos. Se reprendía a sí misma por no haber ensayado más. Sentía que había defraudado por completo a su madre. Lágrimas rebeldes intentaban brotar de sus ojos pero eran rápidamente limpiadas por el dorso de su mano. Tenía enormes deseos de llorar, pero no lo haría, no delante de persona alguna.

Apenas vio desvanecerse la sombra de las últimas muchachas que se encontraban en los camerinos, lagrimas surcaron su rostro y ella no hacia nada por evitarlas. -¿Te encuentras bien?- escuchó la muchacha. Levanto la mirada y se cruzo con el rostro de Megumi, se suponía que nadie se encontraba en los vestidores. Por un breve instante pensó en decirle que se marchase y la dejase de molestar, pero en realidad el rostro de Megumi denotaba verdadera preocupación. 

-Si, gracias- contesto Kaoru ocultando el rostro.

-Te debe estar doliendo mucho. Debes tener cuidado, te torciste el tobillo, está comenzando a hincharse- exclamo Megumi observando el tobillo de la pelinegra. Kaoru asintió, murmurando un débil: -Si, gracias-.

Megumi ya se encontraba cerca de la puerta que demarcaba la salida de los vestidores cuando su voz murmuro levemente: -Lo siento-. Kaoru la miro confundida, no comprendía a Megumi, ¿por qué se disculpaba?.

-Intente detenerla, créeme, pero no pude- susurro Megumi.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto confundida la jovencita.

-El error que cometiste en la audición no fue culpa tuya-. Kaoru la observo sorprendida. –Sayuri cambió la tez por cera depiladora y por eso.......-

-Resbalé- concluyo Kaoru la frase, adelantándose a Megumi. Kaoru guardo silencio por unos breves instantes. Megumi se dispuso a marchar imaginando la enorme rabia que sentiría Kaoru hacia su persona por ocultar el reprochable acto de Sayuri, pero la muchacha de profundos ojos azules le daría más de una sorpresa.

-Megumi- la escucho decir –gracias-. Megumi volteo sorprendida para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Kaoru. No entendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de aquella muchacha, pero estaba segura de que nunca se arrepentiría de lo que realizó hace unos breves instantes.......

******************************************************************

Misao observo detenidamente el reloj que colgaba sobre una de las paredes del dojo. La llamada de su emocionadísima amiga le había alegrado, seguramente Kaoru ya había concluido su audición, aunque no dejaba de extrañarle el hecho de que ella no le devolvía la llamada. Muy aparte de la situación de su amiga, le preocupaba el hecho de que su instructor, Aoshi, para ser más exactas, no llegara.

-Buenas noches, Misao. Lamento la demora. Te ruego que me esperes unos cuantos minutos más mientras paso a cambiarme- escuchó Misao reconociendo claramente la voz de Aoshi, asintiendo sonriente como respuesta.

-¿No crees que es muy apuesto?- escuchó una voz cuestionándole mientras ella observaba la imagen de Aoshi desvanecerse en alguno de los ambientes del dojo.

-Si, es todo un Dios- exclamo alegremente Misao, girando, esperando encontrase con una de sus amigas, pero con lo que se encontró fue algo completamente diferente.

-Veo que mi prometido te gusta mucho- exclamo sonriente Mai, a cuyos hábiles ojos femeninos no escapaba la expresión del rostro de la muchacha cada vez que el tema de Aoshi era puesto a la luz.

Misao estaba confundida, no sabia que hacer ni que responder. –Vamos, que no me gustan las chiquillas tontas y mentirosas, y estoy casi segura que a Aoshi tampoco- insistió Mai.

Las palabras pronunciadas por Mai irritaron por completo el tranquilo carácter de la muchacha. ¿Quería saber la verdad?. Pues bien, ella se lo diría: -Si, me gusta mucho-.

-Entonces supongo que la pequeña está enamorado de mi prometido. La verdad, me sorprende, pensé que eras mucho más madura y que esa infantil obsesión desaparecería cuando te enterases que Aoshi estaba comprometido-.

-¡¡Infantil obsesión!!- exclamo irritada Misao. –Mira quien viene a hablarme de obsesiones, la mismísima persona que obliga a alguien a casarse con ella por puro capricho-.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme?- exclamo exaltada Mai, para continuar ya recuperando la calma: -Ya veo, pues te propongo algo. Si tú logras que Aoshi se enamore de ti, te prometo que anulare el compromiso. ¿Es un trato?- pregunto divertida Mai.

Misao dudo algunos instantes. La oferta le parecía demasiado extraña, pero al mismo tiempo le otorgaba el permiso para estar con Aoshi, librándola de un gran sentimiento de culpa que la acompañaba los últimos días al saber que ella quería a alguien que iba a casarse. –Si, es un trato- contesto decidida Misao. Seguidamente, giro sobre su eje para marcharse en dirección a la sala en la que entrenaría hoy.

-No debías haberle dicho eso- escucho Mai, viendo surgir la silueta de Aoshi.

-¿Acaso crees que podrías enamorarte de ella?- pregunto Mai.

Aoshi observo la silueta de la jovencita completamente ensimismada en los movimientos que él le había pedido que trabajase. No hubo respuesta alguna, solo, el inquebrantable silencio................

CONTINUARA_........_

**Notas de la autora:**

Esta vez si que no puedo dar la cara por la vergüenza. Simplemente puedo pedir mil disculpas por el enorme retraso. Nunca me ha gustado leer una historia en la que el autor se tome mucho tiempo en subir los capítulos, y miren que cosas, yo acabo realizando lo mismo. Les ruego, por favor, tomen en cuenta esta disculpa, creo que no hay razón alguna suficiente que pueda justificar este hecho. Pero, la buena noticia, en especial para mí, es que finalmente estoy de vacaciones pudiendo dedicarle todo el tiempo necesario a escribir esta historia.

Considero de vital importancia aclarar algunos de los términos que normalmente son utilizados en la danza clásica para todas aquellas personas que no tengan un concepto claro de los mismos esperando que les ayude a una mejor comprensión de la lectura:

**Adagio: Palabra de origen italiano _ad agio_ que consiste en una serie de ejercicios practicados en el centro del salón de clases (sin ayuda de la barra), que consisten en una sucesión de lentos y agraciados movimientos que pueden parecer ejecutados sin dificultad alguna, pero en realidad requieren mayor esfuerzo que el que demuestran.

**Pirouette: Giro o vuelta. Consiste en girar todo el cuerpo sobre uno de los pies, ya sea en punta o media punta. La correcta posición del cuerpo es esencial para la ejecución de la misma. El cuerpo debe estar equilibrado sobre la pierna de base, teniendo el cuidado de tener la espalda completamente recta y los hombros alineados con el cuerpo. El giro es impulsado por los brazos, los cuales en el momento del giro deben mantenerse inmóviles. La cabeza es lo último en girar frente al espectador y lo primero en llegar finalizado el giro, es muy importante que la cabeza se enfoque en un punto definido que se encuentre al nivel de la vista. Existen diferentes variantes de la misma, algunas de mayor complejidad que otras.

**Arabesque: Una de las posiciones más importantes del ballet clásico. Es una posición en la que el cuerpo, en perfil, soportado en una pierna, con la otra extendida detrás y en el correcto ángulo con la misma, los brazos colocados en armoniosas posiciones, intentan crear la línea más largamente posible desde los dedos hasta los tobillos. Los hombros deben encontrarse alineados a la misma dirección que el cuerpo. Existen diferentes variedades de la misma dependiendo del origen del ballet que se practique.

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y que en realidad haya valido la pena la enorme (creo que no hay otra palabra) demora. Aprovecho este especio para desear a todos lo mejor en este nuevo año, que apenas comienza, deseando que todos sus sueños y metas se hagan realidad, porque he comprobado que muchas veces sólo hay que luchar por las cosas para obtener el resultado que hemos esperado.

Quiero agradecer a todas esas personitas tan valiosas para mí que se toman el trabajo de leer esta historia y dejarme un review, principalmente a:

Justary: Una nueva lectora O_o!! Itashimatte!!!! Es todo un placer que me acompañes en esta historia, y no te preocupes porque te aseguro que habrá mucho más acerca de Kenshin y Kaoru por contar. Lamento muchísimo la enorme demora u_u pero espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. Muchas gracias por tu review, me da los ánimos para seguir escribiendo.........

KaOrA-FGV-16: Gomen, gomen......La verdad ya no se ni con que cara voy a pedir disculpas. T.T, creo que siempre ando retrasada.......Pero los reviews de personitas tan especiales como tú me ayudan a seguir adelante. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!!!!!

Italia: Amiguita!! Upps, creo que mi idea de actualizar los lunes tampoco ha funcionado u_u. Necesito un jalón de orejas T.T. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la canción que utilicé en el capitulo anterior, en realidad no estaba 100% segura de que fuera una buena idea, pero tu comentario hizo que me sintiera satisfecha de haberlo colocado. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.......

Kaoru86 Kamiya: Lo siento, créeme. En realidad no dejo de pensar en esta historia, las ideas bullen en mi cabeza todo el día, mi problema es que no tengo el tiempo suficiente para pasarlas a la computadora y pulir detalles de las mismas. Pero, como ya me libre de la universidad (por lo menos por un tiempo) dedicare todo mi tiempo al desarrollo de la historia, así que esta vez las actualizaciones serán mucho más seguidas. Me alegra un montón que te gustase la parte del baile ñ_ñ. En este capitulo no hay mucho sobre Kenshin y Kaoru, pero no te preocupes porque tengo muchos planes para estas personitas en los siguientes capítulos. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo!!!!!. Espero recibir noticias tuyas nuevamente......

Shadow: Me alegra que te agrade mi pequeña creación. Mil disculpas por la demora, espero que disfrutes este capítulo........

Misao_natt: Muchas gracias, es todo un honor para mí que mi fic sea de tu agrado. Espero que disfrutes de este capitulo, aunque la venganza de Sayuri apenas está comenzando *_*. Mil gracias por tu review, espero recibir más noticias tuyas......... 

Sayuri: Saludos amiguita!!!! La verdad si es una injusticia, pero ya era hora de librarnos de Sayuri, aunque como vez, sigue acechante y al parecer, no descansará hasta ver separados a Kenshin y Kaoru. Espero que tus dudas sean aclaradas a lo largo de los siguientes capítulos, lo lamento, pero no es posible adelantarte mucho. Espero recibir noticias tuyas prontito.........

Keiko: Muchas gracias por permitirme utilizar tu nick, lo tengo reservado para un personaje en especial. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que este capítulo tenga el mismo efecto. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y ánimos!!!!!

Alina: Saludos para ti amiguita!!!!!!! Espero que estés disfrutando de las vacaciones ñ_ñ. No estoy segura si leerás la historia desde donde estas, pero no os preocupéis, que como ya te dije tengo pensado trabajar en ella toda la vacación. Cuídate un montón y espero verte prontito por estos rumbos......

Gaby (hyatt: Gracias, me alegra mucho que haya sido de tu agrado el capitulo anterior. Jejeje, la venganza de Sayuri solo ha comenzado, así que escucharemos de ella un poco más por un tiempo, ya que juega un papel muy importante en esta historia. Mil disculpas por la demora, pero, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo........

Mer1: Saludos amiguita!!! Bueno, son bastantes dudas ne??, lamentablemente solo puedo pedirte un poco de paciencia ya que en capítulos posteriores serán debidamente aclaradas. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional!!!!!. Espero recibir noticias tuyas prontito.....

Misao-19: Konnichiwa!!!! Gomen, gomen....ya no se que más decir.......Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero el tiempo parecía escurrirse de mis manos, lo siento. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, en especial porque ahora el verdadero reto para Misao ha dado comienzo, la duda está en que no se sabe que es lo que tiene Mai en mente con esa propuesta O_o. Espero que disfrutes de este capitulo..... ¡¡Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo!! Espero recibir noticias tuyas nuevamente.......

Madam Spooky: Konnichiwa Spooky-chan!!! Espero que estés disfrutando un montón de tus vacaciones. Lamentablemente como estuve de viaje no pude contestarte tu último mail. La verdad siento que la traducción de mi fic está en manos seguras, confió plenamente en ti. Agradezco un montón el tiempo que te estas tomando. Ahh, por cierto, muchas felicidades por tu página web, está increible!!!!!!!. Espero recibir noticias tuyas prontito.....

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS MINNA-SAN!!!! 

**Próximo capitulo: CON SABOR A CEREZAS......**

Me siento honrada al saber que dispones de un poco de tu tiempo para leer esta historia. Por favor, te ruego que te animes a darme a conocer tus opiniones, criticas o comentarios dejándome un review. Tus opiniones son muy valiosas para mí, así que review onegaishimasu!!

Atentamente;

**Moonlight**

**"No hay que temer a las sombras. Solo indican que en un lugar cercano**

** resplandece la luz"**

**Anónimo**                          


End file.
